Love is Eternal
by xangelofmusicx
Summary: A young woman joins the Opera Populaire 3 months after the kidnapping of Christine. She is the daughter of the Comte Philippe de Chagny. The Opera Ghost is back and has decided to give her vocal training, being stubborn doesn't help Erik out. ErikxOC
1. First Meetings

**Hey all my fans!! This is my Role-play that I do over AIM...I want to see what you guys think of it soo far. All right, and just so you know my AIM buddy played the role of Erik and Raoul, while I played the role of Olivia and Christine! All righty well...I'll give everyone the first six chapters of this story! Even though it is really long so far! Tell me what you think about it and remember it is not me writing as Erik it is my friend. Oh and some references in this come from _The Phantom_ by Susan Kay just saying incase you're confused about somethings. Have any question about any of this please contact me at these things:**

**AIM: _BlueSilverRacer_  
YIM: _xsweetsurrenderx09_  
****Send me a private message over fanfiction**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but our own creative minds, and don't own anything from the musical, movie, or books.**

**I OWN OLIVIA!!! NO ONE TAKE HER!! SHE'S MINE!! Just saying!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One- First Meetings**

A young woman was in her dressing room. She was wearing a long blue dress and she seemed to have just come here to the newly re-opened Opera Populaire. This woman's name was Olivia, Olivia de Chagny the only daughter of Raoul's older brother Philippe de Chagny. This woman was around the age of 24 years old and it has been 3 months after the incident with Christine and the Phantom. Olivia wasn't afraid of coming here though Raoul had tried to tell her not to come here but she had anyway because of one thing she loved to dance. It was her favorite thing to do and she was quite good at it, but she could also sing somewhat but never allowed herself too. Besides Olivia didn't want to be like her aunt-in-law, Christine, plus singing to her didn't bring out the full beauty of a performance like dancing did that is why Olivia chose it over singing. She had auditioned to be in the ballet just last week and had gotten a letter saying she had made it; of course Raoul knew nothing of this but not to worry Olivia had left a note explaining what she had done.

Light fingers brushed gently over ropes as a figure skulked about the catwalks, checking to make sure everything was in order. A low voice sang softly, winding notes caressing the ears of all who could hear.

_The Opera Ghost is singing again,_ the scene-changers would think, and shiver.

Following the rebuilding of the opera house Erik had rebuilt his own house and returned, and now seemed more ghostlike than ever. He had built a new mask, one that appeared to be crying. This was more hostile and frightening than his previous, expressionless mask. Folding his collar up he stalked down backstage, then along to the dressing rooms. His black wig was slicked back on his domed forehead, his mismatched, soulful eyes peering out and glowing slightly yellow in the darkness. He wore his full dress-clothes - cravat, vest, blazer, cloak, and highly-polished dress shoes.

He had heard about a new dancer. He made a point of speaking to every new performer or stagehand, making them see things his way. Sometimes the performers were willing to be on his side; sometimes they took persuading.

He swept up to the dressing-room door, narrowing his eyes to make himself look more threatening. One elegant, leather-gloved hand curled as he checked his cologne. Ever since Christine's mention of his 'smell of death' he had used it, trying to tinge himself away from morbid smell to the scent of a real man. Satisfied he was immaculate; he knocked loudly on the dressing-room door. "Olivia de Chagny," he muttered to himself, and snorted. They didn't know when to leave well enough alone, that family.

"Let me think Madam said to twirl this way and yet it just..." Olivia mumbled as she watched herself twirl on her toes. She wasn't wearing her ballet slippers because she didn't need to right now she was just looking. Her long dark blonde hair was tied up in a lose ponytail and her eyes were blue just like her father's and her uncle's.

Suddenly she heard a knock on her door, and soon she walked over to it. Slowly she began turning the handle and opening the door to see who was knocking on her door at this time.

He nearly burst with impatience, waiting for the girl to open her door. She seemed to be taking quite a long time.

"Is that how you always receive important visitors?" he growled softly, sweeping by her and settling on the nearest chair. He crossed one leg over the other, his hands clasped on his knees. "I understand you are our newest dancer. You must be pretty damn good to deserve your own dressing room." He gave a faint smile, one that just barely showed through the mouth-hole of his mask. "I'm fairly sure you must know who I am, but I'll introduce myself anyway. I am the owner of this opera house. I make sure everything runs smoothly and as planned. If there is a problem, I fix it. I am the Opera Ghost ... as you must know. I am here to see where your loyalties lay, my dear." He whispered those last words almost sensually, hoping she would be easy to win to his side.

"Well it is late, Monsieur. So I wasn't sure who it was. I'm sorry if I had any idea who you were I would have opened the door much faster," she replied when he swept passed her. After closing her door once more and turning to face her visitor as he spoke once more a gasp came out of her mouth when she saw his crying like mask making her body freeze where it stood. This was the Opera Ghost! The one, who kidnapped Christine, almost killed her uncle, and killed her father!

"Maybe I am that good of a dancer," she said with a shrug staring at him now with piercing blue eyes just like her father's and Raoul's. How could she even think of her loyalties lying with anyone especially to the man who killed her own father?

"Loyalties?! You're wondering where my loyalties lie? Well, if you want to know my loyalties lie I'll tell you there' not with you that is for sure, Monsieur. What you've done to me is still embedded in my mind. I am not sure whether or not you deserve my forgiveness yet or not," she said angrily that he was talking about loyalties to her.

He raised his eyebrows behind the mask, despite knowing she could not see them. He began to examine the fingers of his gloves. There was a scratch on one palm from a rope. Pity - he'd have to repair it. Disinterested in all she had to say he shrugged.

Swiping a hand across his mask he shook his head and sighed, then shrugged again. "So I assume you are not quite ready to pledge your loyalties to me," he said calmly. "I assure you, miss, it will be much easier to have a career here if you do so." Standing, he moved to her side rapidly and hovered over her, frighteningly close - close enough to neutralize the scent of the cologne. He wanted to see her reaction to his smell.

Like a lover he put his lips against her ear, whispering softly. "I don't care for forgiveness," he told her, purposefully sighing as he spoke so his breath brushed her ear. His eyes narrowed. "What I do care for is service ... I want to know that you will _do as I say_." Smiling now, he put his hand close to her neck, almost touching but not quite. "Is that clear, my dear? Or do you need persuading?"

He knew he could not bring himself to touch her. Her piercing blue eyes and the passion of her emotion reminded him of Christine. However, she did not have to know that.

She backed away from him but either way she knew she couldn't get away from him especially when her back hit the down stopping her in her path. She held her breath as he stood close to her. The stench of death coming off of him made her nose crinkle in distaste. When he spoke to her in her ear she felt a shiver run down her spine.

She couldn't escape him, and plus he was right she needed this job, and loved it so far. Why should she give it up because she's too stubborn and prideful to give him her service? Also his hands being deadly close to her neck seem to bring her to attention also. "Fine, I'll do what you say, Monsieur," she replied in a quiet voice showing that she was frightened though her face and eyes might not show her fear that often her voice did; that's what betrayed her a lot of times too of her true emotions was her voice.

"Ah, good choice, my beauty." He backed away slowly, his intense yellow eyes hard and steely as he stared at her. "Without doubt you are on my side then; come what may, yes?" From his pocket he produced a small piece of parchment, upon which - in, of course, crimson ink - was a contract. It was written plainly, in stark contrast to the flourishing signature at the bottom that simply read: ERIK

Again he dug into his pocket and produced sealing wax, which he heated in a small spoon-like apparatus over one of her candles. "I advise you to read that before signing," he drawled, "If only to get yourself into the habit. Did you read your contract when you first signed up for this job, my dear? Hardly anyone does. I add a clause, myself, in very fine print; it's wonderful, really. Oh, yes, and once you've signed that I'll give you another copy, which you should keep."

Out came the skull seal and he twirled it in his fingers, whirling to watch her.

"Yes I did read the contract when I signed up for this job. Maybe not the whole thing but most of the important parts," she replied as she walked over to her desk and took out a bottle of ink and a pen.

She uncorked the ink and dipped the pen in it. She had taken the contract from him after he had put the skull seal on there. She read everything in this contract though down to the last line, actually she read it twice over before she signed her name underneath the one that said Erik.

When done signing and reading it one last time she walked back over to him and handed it back to him. "Here you go Monsieur Erik. I have read it three times over and signed it," she said saying his name for the first time since she had just learned it but kept the 'Monsieur' in her speech, "And you can say that I am on your side."

"Marvelous!" he cried softly, all false thrills. "Here's your own copy, signed by me as well." Slipping it from his pocket he handed it to her then started for the door. After a moment he turned back.

"I find it curious," he intoned softly, "that you did not comment on my part of the bargain. Do you not find it curious at all that I am at your disposal day or night for vocal training? Do you not find it curious that I am prepared to give up my own time to help you achieve your highest goals? Or do you simply not care?" he added, giving a faint, melancholy smile. Nobody bothered to comment anymore; it had all sort of blown over after the first few "What does this _mean_?" People had simply given it up as a falsity, as an untruth, a flat-out lie. Still, he kept it in every contract.

"Oliviaaa," he hissed softly. "You hate me, do you not? Is this why you do not comment? Or is it fear?" he added, and then appeared to think. "Tell me. Tell me, my dear, just what it is.

"No it is not out of fear, and you might be right though about on thing. I do hate you, Erik," Olivia said, "And I could really careless if you helped me or not at this moment of time."

She really didn't care if she hurt him by saying that. It was the truth and he wanted it didn't he? She then walked back over to her desk, and slipped the contract into the same drawer as the ink bottle and pen. After that she looked up at the mirror that was connected to it not looking at Erik, and why should she? She now had no reason to besides he was about to leave was he not?

Giving a faint smile Erik tailed after her, putting his hands slightly above her shoulders so he brushed them with the leather of his gloves. All human contact made him feel physically ill - since he had touched Christine, felt loved and safe, he could no longer look into a woman's eyes for long. He had to always look away or feign staring at them. It was so hard for him ...

"Tell me why," he encouraged her, wanting to hear what strength of his had fueled the weakness of hate. He wanted to hear stories of his strength, of the former glory he was no longer capable of achieving. Sure, he could kill indirectly; but now when he felt the noose tighten about a person's neck he wanted nothing more than to crawl into a corner and die himself. It was Christine, he told himself firmly, wincing behind the mask.

She saw him appear behind her in the mirror so she didn't need to turn around. "You took away my father, Philippe de Chagny. You killed him when he went after Raoul," she said in a quiet voice.

Her mother had died when she was young and even though her father was rarely home he was the one who was always there for her; now he was gone thanks to the man who stood behind her.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and an envelope slid under the door a man's voice saying, "It's urgent miss the Vicomte wanted you to have it as soon as possible and at whatever time."

"Thank you," Olivia said, as the man's footsteps trailed away from the door, shaking her head as she went over to pick up the letter from Raoul. _It better not say anything about me being too young_, she thought angrily hating the fact Raoul treated her like a little kid even though she was the same age as him.

"I hear you've been listening to the Vicomte, then," Erik said calmly. "Though I have murdered, my dear - make that understood right now, that I have murdered - I did not murder your father, the Comte de Chagny. I was not even at the lake at the time; it was purely an accident, I assure you. I was with your uncle and his - I was busy with your uncle at the time."

He felt his hands shaking slightly. He had not spoken _her_ name since the time she left. It was too painful to remember Christine, to remember what she had done to him, and what he had done to her. Too hard to remember the color of her eyes, the smell of her skin, the sound of her gentle voice when she spoke his name. Trying to quell the shaking he peered over her shoulder, attempting to read the letter himself.

"Oh how nice," she said after reading the letter which expressed Raoul's anger for her sudden disappearance and reading her own letter that she left telling where she had gone and why. Also it explained how childish this was to go run off like this when she had a nice home, and stuff she can have whenever she wanted.

After re-reading the letter she balled it up and threw it in her trash can.  
After that she turned to Erik remembering what he said before she had read the letter. "Wait...But, Raoul said you did murder my father. Why would he lie?" she said looking at Erik now getting slightly confused.

Shrugging, he watched her toss the letter and chuckled to himself inside. When would the de Chagny family learn they couldn't control everything? Raoul had nearly gotten himself killed trying - had as good as signed his brother's death warrant - and had Erik just faded back into the shadows? No! Well, for a while, but he'd come back. It gave him immense satisfaction to see this girl rejecting his words so.

"Because he knew I'd never reject his lie, for one thing," Erik told her. "He knew my reputation was one of a murderer and a torturer and still is, quite rightly. For another thing, I assume he truly believe that, and still does. However, I can swear to you on my solemn oath that I did not lay a hand on Philippe until he was -" He paused, then put it more gently so as not to seem crude. "After he had passed away."

"Oh," she said looking down, "Now I'm not sure what to believe I'm getting two different sides of it now." She though took a step closer to Erik. "Out of curiosity why did you decide to pick me to sign that contract of yours? Is it because I'm a de Chagny? Or does everyone have to sign one exactly like that?"

"Believe what you want," he said simply. "I don't mind if you don't believe me; I mind that your loyalties lie with me should an issue arise within the opera house, and I mind that you can take direction if your steps are not correct ..."

He paused, then raised his eyebrows behind the mask. His tongue flicked out and ran over his bottom lip before he spoke. "Well, I advise everyone to sign a contract. However, the contents may be different. On yours, and on a few select others, I have placed my own pledge to be available, night and day, for your musical or theatrical guidance. I decided that if you were important enough for your own dressing room you would be important enough for this treatment. All major singers are contracted thusly, save for the main soprano." Thank God Carlotta had left! The new soprano, however, did not interest him; to him she would never measure against Christine.

"I see..." she said before turning away. She was not going to be a singer. Even if he begged her to sing she wouldn't. Dancing was her style nothing more and nothing less. Why should she be like Christine? The one everyone loved, besides Olivia came from a well to do family she technically didn't need to work or be a dancer but she decided to be anyway. Olivia seemed to be deep in thought but she remained silent not really wanting to speak at the moment.

"It is late," he said abruptly, his voice dark, growly and emotionless all of a sudden. He whisked about, collecting his sealing wax, his heating utensil, his seal, and swept to the door, cape whisking about his ankles. "I shall leave you to sleep, Olivia de Chagny. If you need me there is a switch located behind your mirror." He gave a slight smile. "Simply flip it and I shall come to you as quickly as in within my power. Keep your contract safe."

With that he left, slamming the door moodily behind him. Her silence had irritated and goaded him into anger but he tried to hold it down, gulping air wildly.

"Fine leave," she said after he slammed the door. She soon yawned and got dressed for bed. Once dressed she laid down in her bed the only candle that was one was the one by her nightstand. She had a book in her hand that she was writing in. Actually it was a Diary. She was writing about what had just happened to her. Thankfully this was her privacy where she can let out her true thoughts and feelings out in. Once done she closed it and after setting it on her nightstand blew the candle out; her room now swallowed in darkness.

* * *

**What do you think of this? Please give me your insights thanks! Oh and made Raoul 24 years old and not 21 sorry people!**


	2. Can you Make Tea?

**This is the second chapter!! Hope you like:)**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Can you Make Tea?**

Erik put his face in his hands, shaking his head slowly. "Just ... _try_," he gritted between his teeth. "Take a look at the music, Olivia de Chagny, and _don't make me angry_!" His fingers pulled slightly at his mask in a desperate attempt to take in some air. Leaning back on his couch he sucked in great mouthfuls, desperately fuming and trying to control his anger. Pure rage boiled within him.

"Just try," he insisted, taking his hands away from his face and the mask that had slipped slightly down it. "Please. As a personal favor, try. I want to hear what you sound like." Now he stood and thundered to his organ, where he sat and rammed his hands on the patient ivory keys - perhaps just a bit hard. A few pipes spat dust, coughing out long, low notes and he took his hands away as if burned. A heavy sigh escaped his lips.

"NO! I will not sing! You cannot make me, Erik," she angrily not even looking at the music. Her dark blonde hair hung loosely around her shoulders in curls and her eyes flashed with anger. She would not sing not once not at all, not even the Opera Ghost could make her sing. Besides she hated her voice even though people have told her she was good. To her, her voice sounded dead when she sang like it wasn't full of life or emotions. That was the reason why she never took up lessons for singing, and she had not even tried to sing in the past couple of years.

He slammed his hand roughly on the keys again. "God damnit, woman, you will sing!" he roared, the whole of his house echoing with the sound of his bellow. Standing, he was at her side in a moment, reaching out to grab her by the shoulders. At last he could touch someone again; though it was in anger, and he did not cherish the emotion as he once did.

"You ... will ... sing," he gritted, his eyes desperate and needy. "Tell me why you won't! I'll listen, I swear!" With that he realized what he was doing and dropped his hands. "I will listen," he said, his eyes still wild. "Just tell me why you refuse to sing."

"Fine! I'll tell you," she said her whole body shaking in anger, "It's because when I sing I have no emotion what-so-ever in my voice. I bring no life to it and I can't seem to get out of it. I just stopped after realizing it when I was 12. I never sang after that. I continued to dance though since that seemed to be the only way to let my emotions show when I preformed." She glanced down at the music for the second time, the first time being when he had first handed it to her; that's when she had started this whole thing between them. "Still though even after telling you this I will not sing not for anyone." She really didn't care how angry he got with her she was use to his anger anyway by now since she has been in his service for almost a month.

His body began to shake, almost a relapse of his angry fit, before his chuckles became audible. Shaking his head he began to pull at his mask, as he did when extremely amused now. His shoulder heaved with silent struggles of mirth.

"Good Lord, girl," he said softly, and fell back on his couch, tipping his head back and putting up his feet. For a moment he was the perfect invalid with a hand across his brow. "You put in the emotion. The emotion doesn't control you. Do you think -"  
He had to pause, to collect himself before saying the name. "Do you think _C-Christine _had all of that emotion when she began to sing? I had to teach it to her - she couldn't just throw it in her voice! Only a few people can put any given emotion in their voice on cue. It isn't an easy thing to do. I can teach that," he told her solemnly, now no hint of laughter.

"I won't sing! That's final I don't care what you can teach, Erik you can't make me. And beside I don't want to be compared to Christine! I bet that's how you are when you meet any girl is compare them with Christine. How would you like it if I compared you to anyone I like or who use to a suitor mine that I actually liked?"

She was now not only angered by his laughter but by the mention of the name Christine with her own problem. Oh she loved her aunt yes, but still being compared to how she's like or how she wasn't like Christine drove her nerves crazy.

"How dare you!" he thundered. "I can't even _think_ about her without wanting to crawl into the corner and die. I can hardly say her name and you have the gall to ask me how I'd like it if you compared me. You have the gall to accuse me of stacking everyone up against C-"

He couldn't force himself to say the name. He struggled for air, feeling a sharp pain down his left side, and he knew another of his heart episodes was coming on. "Get out," he managed, waving his right arm - the one that he still could move - as his vision swam. He no longer cared that tears were audible in his voice.

She was about to turn around and leave but she didn't. Her conscious was telling her to help him, and she didn't like it. "Erik...Look you just made me angry I said stuff I didn't mean. Please I'm sorry," she said as she walked over to him slowly as she wrapped her shawl around her shoulders tighter.

He waved her away, concentrating on staying upright, then took a quick deep breath and forced air from his lungs to speak. "Go on," he begged, and then tried again. This time it came out weakly. "Please."

The word sounded unfamiliar in his ears, tasted strange in his mouth. He leaned back against the cushions, trying to go slow so as not to hurt himself. Now it was a struggle to stay awake.

"Please don't send me away. I hurt you, and possibly made you so stressed out that your body is doing this to you. Please, Erik, you're probably the only person that's sort-of like a friend to me here, and I don't want to lose that," she said sitting next to him. Her voice was soft and kind as she spoke.

It was true what she said he only other possible friend was the Madam, but Olivia's fellow ballerinas/ballet rats wouldn't even talk to her; possibly found out what had happened when Raoul had come here and both Olivia and him started arguing. Erik had come to her after that and had talked with her about it that made her feel a whole lot better.

"Look, will you leave me alone?" he snapped, his aching lungs and heart crying out whenever he spoke. "I don't like being seen like this."

Now he lowered himself down on the couch, laying on his side and closing his eyes firmly. He didn't want to think about being her friend; he didn't want her to see him, weak and needy, like this. He wanted to be left alone, to die if he had to, without showing weakness. He didn't want to be seen as anything other than powerful, commanding Erik, the Phantom of the Opera, and he most definitely didn't want to be seen as weak, heart-attack Erik.

It was only sheer pigheadedness that kept him awake now.

She opened her mouth to speak to him but she closed it once more. She though didn't leave him, she couldn't, sat on the couch but she didn't move closer to him. Her face written with concern and soon she let out a sigh, "You need help, Erik. You do and I'll help you if you just let me."

"Can you make tea?" he asked, wincing at the similarity to a memory.

_Can you make tea?  
You mean ... English tea? With milk?  
No, Russian tea, with lemon. Go light the samovar._

A wave of pain washed over him, both physical and emotional. He shuddered and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Yes I can make tea, Erik," she said standing up and nodding, "Is there a certain type of tea you want?" When she said this it showed she can make different types of tea.

"Russian tea," he said weakly, "with lemon. The samovar's in the kitchen above the basin."

He closed his eyes, weak from rasping even these words. His heart ached horribly but he could feel himself slowly inching out of the danger zone. He knew he was lucky to have just a mild turn; often he blacked out for an hour or a day.

All right," she said as she began to boil the water, and make it exactly how he wanted it. After a good 5 minutes it was done, and she poured the tea into a tea cup for him. "Here you go Erik. Just the way you asked for it," she said holding out the saucer and the cup for him.

"Thank you," he managed, sitting up slowly and accepting the tea. With his eyes half-closed he gingerly sipped at it, choking on the scalding heat of the tea. It got caught in his windpipe and for a moment he simply struggled with the air, trying to suck it into his abused lungs. When he could breathe he tried drinking again, and finding it worked, nodded in approval.

"Pretty good," he wheezed, grinning at her. "Thank you, my dear."

"You're welcome and thank you for your compliment on my tea making. When I was young my mother taught me how says that a man always likes a woman that can make decent or very good tea," Olivia said smiling watching him drink her tea.

"Your mother was smart," he said, trying to stomach being around someone in his moment of weakness. After a few moments he tried to get up, then fell back, splashing some tea on himself and cursing horribly under his breath.

"Olivia," he managed, "do you think you could leave me for a few minutes? Or come back tomorrow?" He pleaded with his eyes, wiling her to understand.

"Sure...All right," she said as she stood up, "Don't do anything too rash, Erik. You need your rest. And thank you about my mother. She was smart, and was dearly loved by a lot of people. Helped out everyone in need." She then started her ascent up to her room hoping that Erik was all right.

Wincing, he sighed and called her back. "Just a moment, Olivia, can you come here for a second?"

He cursed himself, but felt the need to thank her again. If it hadn't been for her stubbornness he wouldn't have had his heart attack, but nor would he have been reminded of his own human weakness.

"Oh sure," she said as she turned back around. She walked back to him and knelt down in front of him, "You're all right, right Erik?" She gave him a look of concern wondering what else he wanted from her even though just a second ago he told her to leave.

Shakily he reached out, and took her hand gently although it pained him to do so. Gently he squeezed it. "Thank you," he said again, and the words stuck in his throat. His tea forgotten he clung to her hand weakly as though it were a link to his survival. "Yes, I'm all right. I just want to say thank you."

Aware of how weak he must sound he shuddered.

"You're welcome Erik. But you must have rest. You should lay here you'll be comfortable," she said squeezing his hand back in return and giving him a big smile. That smile showed that she didn't mind what she did for him and that she appreciated his thankfulness towards her.

He nodded as though he were a small boy obeying his mother and quickly finished his tea, laying back, though he did not release her hand.

Nodding his thanks he began to close his eyes and gave a soft sigh, though he knew he would not fully relax until she was in her room and he could remove his mask. He had not slept with it on, ever, as far as he could recall; not unless he fell asleep while writing or composing.

"Sleep well Erik," she said softly placing her fingertips on her lips then placed those finger tips on his forehead. She then stood up and let go of his hand once more starting to go back up to her room to leave him for now.

Stunned, he could only stare after her. Her touch on his forehead had made him reel slightly and he tried to control his breathing, almost hoping that had been a hallucination - but neither enjoying that thought, or wanting it to be only a hallucination.  
Smiling, he pulled off his mask and placed his face against the pillows.

* * *

**What did you think of it? Like? Dislike?**


	3. Will you stay or will you Return?

**Here is the third chapter! I shall add more after I get people's comments on it!! All righty well hope to see your reviews!! Remember this is a Role-play so if this is weird to read I'm Sorry!**

* * *

** Chapter 3- Will you stay or will you return to the Surface?**

After she had been up in her room a while she began to straighten it up and she didn't know why but she also began to hum. She never hummed, well hadn't in awhile, but while she straightened up a tune just seemed to play in her mind and came out of her mouth in a hum. She needed to clean her room anyway. She had left in a hurry when she had gone down to Erik's lair that she totally forgot to finish cleaning. "I hope Erik's all right."

"Who's Erik?" demanded Raoul, folding his arm as he stared sternly at Olivia. "I hope you haven't taken up with a boy, Olivia!" He had nothing but concern for this girl. Admittedly he was stubborn and sensible, but he didn't like her ... here. Not close to the man who had almost killed him. He hated the very feel of the place now, feared it though he would not admit it, and did not want anyone from his family going anywhere near it.

"And so what if I have...I am 24 years old now Raoul! The same age as you. I'm not a child anymore," she said getting annoyed. "Why did you come anyway? I'm not going home if that's what you're thinking. I like it here and I get to do something that I love."

Knowing he had already lost the argument he shook his head. "No matter how old you are I think you're still too young! However much you insist you're not a child, you are!"

He came to her side and put a hand on her shoulder, staring into her eyes as he begged. "Come home. I don't like you being here - it's not safe," he added in a soft whisper. "No matter where you go _he_ can find you, and if he finds out you're a de Chagny he could do you harm."

"Well, you said he's a mad genius right? Well, he probably already knows I'm a de Chagny and so far nothing has happened to me," she said sitting on her bed looking up at him with a small smirk on her face.

"He's a mad genius, all right." Raoul shivered involuntarily, feeling himself growing more anxious by the second. "Please, Olivia, come home. He could be planning something. He killed your father!" he cried suddenly, his eyebrows raising. "He must know who you are by now. You don't know what's going on in his mind, ever!"

"I'm glad to hear I still frighten you, Vicomte," Erik's voice came from behind the wall. It slowly grew louder, appearing to centre over a chair - as though someone were sitting in it. "Or is it Comte, now? You've inherited the title, yes? Ah, no matter. Now, what were you saying about me?"

"Erik," she said softly to herself so that only she could hear it. She really didn't care whether or not Raoul had gained her father's inheritance or not. Hearing Erik's voice though was something she wasn't expecting, plus he was suppose to be resting; he almost had a heart-attack. "He was saying that you're going to kill me because I'm a de Chagny."

"You know him?" Shock completely overtook Raoul and he stumbled onto the bed, sitting down hard. Erik laughed.

"Why would I do a stupid thing like that? Oh, oh - revenge, yes." He gave another creepy laugh, his voice drifting closer to Raoul. "No, I wouldn't hurt this one ... Raoul, why must you insist upon returning so often?"

Raoul stood, the fear evident in his eyes though he tried to keep it from his voice. "I'm trying to do the right thing, Erik," he growled, and anyone who didn't know him could easily have been fooled into thinking he was confident.

"I might know him," she said with a smile somewhat hinting she truly did know him, maybe not well but she did know Erik. She listened to them patiently waiting for her turn to speak. "Raoul please. Just leave I won't get hurt, besides Erik already said he won't hurt me," Olivia said for two reasons 1) she wanted Raoul to leave her life and choices in her own hands, and 2) she feared Erik would get worked up again.

Erik had to smile, hearing Olivia's words. He pressed his lips to the wall in his secret corridor and agreed with her. "Raoul, listen to her. Do you think I'd hurt her?" Raoul shuddered, his face paling. He'd heard that before.

_Did you think that I would harm her? Why would I make _her_ pay ..._

_What are my sins?_ he had thought desperately on the occasion. _Is it a sin to protect her? _He found himself thinking along the exact same lines now, even though Erik's hypnotic voice was luring him out the door.

"_She knows how to manage her own life ... she can do it, Raoul de Chagny. Trust her._"

"Raoul what's wrong?" she asked seeing Raoul shudder and turn pale. She wasn't there and didn't know the lines were similar to those when Erik had kidnapped Christine and Raoul had gone after them. Even though she was always annoyed by Raoul's actions and thoughts about her still being a child she did love him like a niece would an uncle especially since he was the only family that she had left.

"He's doing it again," Raoul cried. "Olivia, listen to me. You're not safe!"

"Are you always this stubborn!" Erik shouted, going around and bursting through the door. Though his hands shook slightly he otherwise looked nearly perfect, and there was certainly no sign - other than his heavier-than-normal breath, of course - that he had recently suffered a mild heart attack.

"Yes he is always this stubborn," she said looking at Erik and then back at Raoul. She placed a hand on Raoul's shoulder trying to calm him down. "Raoul please you must stay calm. Plus you are indeed confusing me. What do you mean he's doing it again? Doing what, Raoul?"

Erik came forward, making Raoul step back involuntarily. "He's doing it again," he repeated firmly. "What happened down in his _hole_. He spoke like this to me. It's like it's happening again. He's a monster, Olivia, and Christine's still under his spell in a lot of ways."

Erik shook his head. "Pity. I'm sure you're doing everything you can to squash her music?" He turned to Olivia, sighed and shook his head again. "He's trying to squash your dance, too, isn't he." It was not a question; he knew the answer.

"I can't just blame Raoul for that, Erik. You yourself are guilty as well," she said hinting at the fact he was trying to make her sing and who knows try to make her as good or even better than Christine. Olivia then turned back to Raoul with a frown. What could she say? This was confusing it didn't seem like Erik was like that not to her anyway but there have been stories going around what had happened when Erik kidnapped Christine that he had placed her under some form of spell. But who could she believe?

Deciding to play dumb he shrugged and gave her an innocent laugh. "I encourage your dancing, my dear." All gentleman he went on with his facade. "I help you with your dancing, don't I? I encourage you to pursue your artistic inclinations."  
"Just as you persuaded Christine to pursue her passions in your hole," growled Raoul, and suddenly Erik had had enough.  
Before he did anything rash he clenched his fists in on themselves, digging his nails through the soft leather of his gloves until he could feel the skin on his palms tearing. "I never touched her against her will!" he roared, storming out and slamming the door behind him. He found himself muttering all the way to his home, where he threw himself into his coffin and screamed in a blind rage at the walls. The boy wasn't fit to look at Christine, let alone speak of her!

Raoul, back in Olivia's dressing room, was shocked by the sudden disappearance. Muttering an excuse he pulled on his jacket shakily.

"Goodbye Raoul," Olivia said with a nod of her head as she watched Raoul walk off. Once he was gone she ran out of her room and to the only way she knew how to get into Erik's lair. She walked down there slowly and cautiously avoiding the traps Erik had set up to protect him and his home just like he showed her. "Erik! Erik I know you're down here please I'm sorry about Raoul. He shouldn't of said any of those things," she said when she reached his house on the lake and looked around for him.

Erik emerged from his house, stepping lightly into the gondola and polling his way across the lake so she could come with him. Upon reaching shore he leapt out lightly, stumbling and just barely catching himself before he fell flat on his face. He really should have been resting.  
"I don't blame you for him," he said calmly. "Are you going to come with me, or do you want to stay aboveground tonight?"  
He paused, realizing he'd never invited her to stay with him - only ever brought her down for lessons - and swallowed, quite pleased that his cravat hid the bobbing of his Adam's apple.

She let out a gasp when he almost fell, trying to go over to help him, but when she saw that he got it she let out a breath of relief. She heard him talk with silence but when his question came she was quite surprised. This was all quite sudden to her but she kept a straight face except for that small smile that formed on her lips. She thought for a moment before saying, "All right Erik...I'll come with you."

* * *

**R&R!!**


	4. When I first Heard Your Voice

**Not sure what to write here...LOL**

* * *

**Chapter 4- When I first Heard Your Voice**

Smiling at her, he extended his hand to help her into the gondola. Despite his heart attack and how shaky he was he still stood steadily, deceptively strong for his lanky frame.  
"Wonderful." He tried not to let too much of his excitement into his voice. "I'll put you in Ch-- I'll put you in the spare bedroom. Since there's no rehearsal or anything tomorrow I think we should practice ourselves - would you sing for me?"  
He glanced at her, trying hard not to beg with his eyes.

"I will but I'm not good," she said not giving herself much confidence even though she was a pretty decent singer for one who had not had lessons since the age of 12. "Do you want me to sing now? Is there a particular song you want me to sing, Erik?" She was nervous and anyone could tell by how shaky her voice was as she spoke this.

"You don't need to sing right now," he assured her, wobbling slightly. "Once we've crossed the lake, perhaps."  
He stepped lightly into the boat, picking up the pole, and tried to prepare himself for the journey across. Usually he used oars; but right now he was too weak. Even the pole was nearly too much for him.

She sat quietly in the boat after he said she might have to sing when they get to his house. When they finally got to his house she stood up and walked over to where she dropped the music he had given her to sing earlier that day. "I still feel bad about what happened earlier, Erik...Can you forgive me?" she asked turning around to face him with the sheet music pressed against her chest.

Tiredly he stepped out of the boat, tethered it and entered his house himself. His feet dragged ever so slightly on the floor.  
"Sorry?" he asked, and then realized what she had said. "Oh, of course I can. Don't feel bad ... I'm an old man, these things happen sometimes. Look, you don't need to sing if you don't want to." He gave her a weak smile. "It's just that I've gone a long time without a decent voice, other than my own, and it gets a bit lonely without a nice duet now and then."  
He put a hand beneath his mask, rubbing at the bones of his eyebrows.

"I understand, Erik. But I think you should rest," she said walking over to him with a smile as she took one of her hands and wrapped it around his gloved hand. "You can sleep in that bed...You'll be comfortable and I can clean this place up a bit," she said leading him over to the bed that was meant for Christine, and that he had offered her to stay in while she was here with him.

Shakily he sat down. "No, I'd be more comfortable in my own room," he mumbled, not wanting to lay back on the bed. It had too much of a history - he had inherited it from his mother - and had to forcibly stop himself from just leaping up.  
Her second comment finally sunk in. "Oh, you don't need to clean," he insisted. "I can do that tomorrow. You needn't feel responsible for the place."

"Well, I want to do something I don't just want to sit and stare at the water all day...Besides it'll show you that I'm not some spoiled rich brat and can actually do something without servants doing it," she said trying to get a little humor around here, "Besides it'll be fun to clean while you relax so you don't have to worry about it tomorrow." She had given up trying to pull him over to the bed when he had sat down knowing that it might make them argue and him get into a worst condition and she didn't want that.

While Erik rested Olivia began to pick up the place. Sheet music was spread everywhere and so she began there sorting the music and making sure they were rightly together. While she did this she began to hum rather loudly, she didn't realize it was that loud, a song Christine had sung called "Think of Me". She didn't know why that popped in her head but that song did and she couldn't help but hum it. Sometimes that happened she'd be bored and suddenly a song would come to her and she'd either sing it or hum it.

His mind began to race as he slowly found himself drifting awake. He didn't immediately sit up; he simply listened, his sharp ears picking up the humming.  
Sighing heavily he rolled onto his stomach, buried his face in the pillows and tried to concentrate hard on the humming. Though criticisms immediately ran through his mind he tried to wall them back, simply absorbed in the beautiful sounds.  
What she had said about no emotion was untrue. He could hear emotion, even if it wasn't the right one for the song; emotion was not the issue. His hands clenched on the silk sheets. Though the song upset him he found he could not stir himself enough to stop her - he wanted to hear this music, and in her voice.

She stood up after sorting all the music and placed them in a neat stack right on a stand next to the organ. "Think of me, think of me waking silent and resend. Imagine me trying to hard to put you from my mind," she sang out loud but actually softer, but after that she stopped and seem to be shaking her head like she had been shunned or yelled at; she was actually doing that to herself in her mind.

When she stopped Erik propped himself up on his arm, blinking owlishly at her. He made sure his mask was on right before opening his mouth - and then closing it. If she knew he was listening, what would she do - would she stop? Would she refuse to sing for him?  
There was a possibility she wouldn't be bothered, but somehow Erik thought she would at least be a bit embarrassed. Something so obviously private, he had no business intruding on. Still, he couldn't resist.  
"Please don't stop," he begged quietly, opening his eyes again.

"Oh did I bother you? I didn't mean to-" suddenly she stopped talking when she realized what his true words were in her head. He didn't want her to stop but that couldn't be could it? "Wait...You want me to continue singing?" she asked after replaying his words over and over again in her head multiple times trying to know if she heard him right or not.

He shrugged. "You didn't bother me at all ... please, continue. Don't stop."  
Erik lay back, falling silent as he lay his head back on the cushions. He tried to push them up so his head was slightly elevated, but relaxed within moments, unable to bother with such a trivial thing as lifting his head a few inches. All he wanted was for the music to envelope him and fold him in it's sweet caresses as he closed his eyes.

"All right," she said a little shaken. He was the only one she'd actually allow to hear her again, and possibly the only one she'll sing for. She then began another song singing the words. The song she had chosen was a German song actually a love song to be exact and her German came out nice and fluently as she sang for him. She continued her cleaning process but stayed close to Erik so her soft soprano voice could reach his ears easily.

Smiling contentedly he folded his hands across his lanky torso and settled further back into the sheets. His eyes fluttered slightly, and though he coughed occasionally he tried not to move or make a sound to disturb her.  
He was in silent admiration of her German. He himself didn't speak it fluently; though he had mastered many languages German he more often than not just left alone. It wasn't that he didn't care for it. It was that he didn't quite see the point of learning a whole new language at this point in his life.

She was close to finishing cleaning in the so called music room, and living room area of his house when she finished the song on a rather high note but her voice was indeed strong enough to sing it out without gaining much volume. When her mouth closed she heard the note echo softly and began to fade. "So what did you think Erik?" she asked as she knelt down in front of him on the cool ground but she didn't mind. She wanted to hear what he thought about it, it might actually encourage her more than others words would. Besides most people who compliment her aren't musical geniuses like Erik nor did she know them; though she barely knew Erik but she still considered him a friend.

He put his head back, letting a soft cry fall from his lips as the song reached the climax. For a moment he was unable to speak. When he was he rolled onto his side, leaned forward and took her hands in his.  
"Beautiful," he told her softly. "The problem with you is not that you are emotionless; it's that you cannot find the emotion for the song. Simply marvelous, my dear. Why didn't you tell me before?"  
He tried to keep the hurt from his voice but found he was suddenly unable to.

"I don't know, Erik, why I didn't tell you. But thank you. I appreciate your compliment and I never meant to hurt you," she had heard the hurt in his voice which she didn't like. She looked at his hands and hers. Why was she feeling this way when all he did was take her hands into his; it was a simple motion something that shouldn't make something stir deep within her. "Maybe when you get better we could sing together like you told me you wanted to, well that is you wanted to sing in a duet again. I don't mind so much now as I did before."

Smiling at her, he tightened his hands about hers for a moment, feeling stronger already. At the most he'd need a night of rest, he decided; then he could be back on his feet, doing at least something. He hated to look weak, but in all honesty didn't mind having to be weak if it meant having Olivia about.  
"I know you didn't," he told her, one hand going to her shoulder. "I would love a duet, my dear. It's been so long ... "  
He trailed off, sighing, and lay back.

"I know, Erik...You should rest now, and I think I should, too. I suspect it is late and I am growing tired. Goodnight Erik, sleep well," Olivia said as she pressed his glove hand against her lips and then she stood up letting go of his hand. Once she stood up she walked over to the room he had offered her, and suddenly she remembered him almost saying Christine's name when he mentioned the room. It hurt her heart to know that he was still in pain because of her but Olivia hoped she could make him better once more. Olivia soon laid down on the bed and her blue eyes closed almost immediately; her blonde hair surrounding her head like a halo.

* * *

**R&R Please!! Need to know!!**


	5. Breakfast Together

**Yeah chapter 5!! WEEEE!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 5- Breakfast Together**

Silence pressed upon his keen ears, making him groan lightly just to break the oppressive lack of noise. Erik found himself stretched across the bed, aching back and head making him moan lightly to himself.  
Though he felt slow and achy he dressed fairly quickly, got his morphine fix without shaking at all, and stumped to the kitchen and began preparing breakfast. Something niggled in the back of his mind as he prepared food. He himself didn't eat often. So he was making food for someone else. Christine? he asked himself, and then found himself crushed as he realized Christine had been gone ... for ages.  
Then who? he asked himself, and it hit him immediately - Olivia, of course. A smile split his lips and he found himself creeping to Christine's room - Olivia's room now, if she would want to use it - and pressed his ear to the door, listening for breathing.

Olivia soon let out a moan signifying she had just woken up and the rustling from the sheets also hinted she was getting out of bed. She looked at herself in the mirror that was in the room and let out a gasp. "Why is it that my hair is always a mess after I sleep?" she asked herself out loud as a long sigh escaped her mouth. She soon walked over to the door and began to open it.

Leaping away from the door, Erik tried to pretend he had just simply been walking along the corridor. Thank God for the mask - his cheeks were flushed and burning as he bowed to her with quite real surprise.  
"Good morning," he told her, smiling lightly. "Did you sleep well, my dear?"  
His voice had returned to the suave, powerful rumble in his throat, he was happy to hear. The blow to his voice had scared him at first.

"I slept very well thank you. And I see you look a whole lot better than before," she said nodding her head respectfully towards him. She gave him a big smile showing that she was quite content with being here. "Are you cooking something? It smells very good," she said after taking a sniff of the air and smelling some food plus she was actually hungry.

He grinned at her, nodding back. "Yes, I'm rather better than last night. I don't just look better - I feel better."  
Erik paused, then looked her over and turned partially away. "I'll go finish breakfast. Feel free to come and get some whenever you're ready." He gave a wink. "I've learned a lot about food, thanks to my travels. I'll meet you in the kitchen once you've dressed, my dear."  
With that he bowed again, glancing back over his shoulder as he moved back into the kitchen.

When he winked her smile broadened and her cheeks turned slightly pink as she went back into the room and pulled out a lovely blue dress that matched her eyes perfectly. She put it on thankfully it fit her and soon she sat down in front of the mirror and picking up a brush that was on top of it began to brush out her long straight hair until it gleamed and was straight. Once done she put the brush back down stood up and walked out and towards the kitchen. "I'm ready for breakfast if you are Erik," she said as she entered and gave him a smile; she looked like she was truly happy being down here with him and she was.

As Olivia was changing Erik finished up breakfast, sliding eggs onto plates and shifting around bacon and toast. Hurriedly he plopped all the plates onto the table and whirled, grinning as she entered the kitchen.  
"I'm ready," he agreed, though it was difficult to eat with his mask on and he did not want to take it off. Like a gentleman he pulled out her chair for her, gesturing for her to sit, and grinned and winked again. "Please, mademoiselle, sit down," he said, in his snootiest accent.

She gave a laugh when he said that and she sat down. "Mmmmm it looks delicious, Erik!" she said looking down at the plate and then up at him. This was so nice of him to do this he didn't have to. "Ummm is there anyway I can repay you for your hospitality Erik?"

He moved round the table to his own chair, sat down and began helping himself to bacon. "Thank you," he said softly. "After cooking for yourself for most of your life you learn how to do things properly." A slight smile twisted his lips.  
"You can repay me by singing with me," Erik answered her, and smiled broadly this time. He hadn't smiled so much in quite some time. "Nothing else is needed, my dear."

"All right it's a deal. I'll sing with you," she said with a nod of her head as she began to eat. After she took a couple of bites she looked back up at him and said, "You must be lonely down here all by yourself, Erik. Do you miss the outside world at all? I'm just curious if you don't mind." She wanted to know a little more about him and it tortured her that she didn't know much about him.

His heart soared. So she'd sing with him! He found himself bright enough to slip a few pieces of bacon under the mask and some egg, as well.  
"Well, I got enough of people in the last thirty years of traveling," he said calmly. "I left home when I was nine and when I was commissioned to help build the opera house - I was a master mason at one point - I just decided to settle down. I have a temper, as you know." He gave a lopsided smile. "I can get dangerous. So it was best for everyone if I was ... imprisoned, as it were, down here. Besides, I don't mind solitude. I find it comforting, sometimes. And I had Ayesha, don't forget."

"Oh! That's right Ayesha! Your cat! By the way where is she?" Olivia said. Of course she had met Erik's cat on the first days she had come down her a couple months ago but hasn't seen much of Ayesha since, "So you actually helped build the Opera Populaire! It's beautiful! I love it here it's like a new home to me," she said with a smile, "But also being down here with you, Erik, isn't as bad as I at first thought it would be. I'm away from all the conflicts up on the surface plus I'm away from Raoul. Besides I finally get to have a normal conversation with you." She pushed her plate out away from her on the table showing she was done, and she had eaten it all. "That was an excellent meal, Erik."

He gave a sad little smile. "She's run her course," he said softly, and shrugged. "She was getting old, and I had her from kitten hood." He tried to push Ayesha from his mind, instead focusing on swallowing a few more bites of breakfast, awkward though it was.  
"Yes, I helped to build it," he agreed. "You must know by now I'm an architect as well as a musician. There was a public contest for the design of the opera house but I didn't enter - I didn't know about it. A pity, as I'd always wanted to see one of my drawings come to life. Still, I built this home with these hands." He raised his hands, smiling awkwardly. "I built the passages down here, and most of the upstairs as well, or oversaw most of it at least. It is beautiful, isn't it?"  
He flushed hotly behind his mask, grinning with pleasure. "Did you think it would be bad?" he asked her. "A normal conversation with me? Well, that's something I don't hear every day." He gave a short laugh.

She gave a small laugh herself when he said those last line. "I was a little concern to tell the truth when I agreed to come down here but I'm glad I did," Olivia stated with a nod, "And yes a normal conversation something I take some interest in when knowing someone for a couple months now. You're a very mysterious person Erik, and I'd like to know a little about you." Yes a little not a lot though she herself was curious if his face was as horrible as people said but she wouldn't pry nor allow his trust of her go down the drain.  
"You must be talented in many things Erik. It is very amazing at what you can do," she said after awhile of thinking just trying to imagine that if they did his own works of how he wanted to design the Opera House it would probably be even more beautiful than how the Opera Populaire looked now. "Not many people have as many talents as you do. You can bring beauty to this world Erik and your music, art, and architecture shows it."

"Mystery keeps me alive sometimes," he said simply, stiffly. He gave a funny little shrug. "When I was younger I did magic tricks with traveling shows ... as well as something else, but let's not get into that. Because of the mystery I kept myself alive." A strange little smile crossed his lips. "I made a skeleton dance for the court in Persia once ... mm, those were the days."  
He simply leaned back, reminiscing for a moment, before realizing she had continued.  
"Oh, oh - err, I hope I am. I was drawing at an adult level when I was about four, I think." A short chuckle escaped his throat. He wanted desperately to go on, to tell Olivia everything, but tried to hold back. It wouldn't do to frighten her away with his murders and the Rosy Hours of Mazanderan.

"You must have loved Persia," she said with a smile as she stood up and brought her plate to the sink. Once she had done that she turned back around walked in front of Erik, looking down at him. "You seem to have been almost everywhere, Erik it must be wonderful outside this country." Olivia hadn't been much of anywhere besides England and Germany that was basically it of her travels. She wanted to go to other places and hearing about them made her imagination run wild.

"I loved Persia until they tried to kill me." Erik gave a hollow laugh. "Still, it was wonderful ... I built a palace, you know. Designed it, and then built it. It was there that I first designed the tor--the big room full of mirrors. I built it for the shah but it was the khanum who really used it." Erik sighed, finding himself drifting back slightly. His eyes half-closed. Ah, how wonderful it had been ... to draw out his ideas, and then to see them come to life - and work perfectly. His first draft had been the only draft. He had not had to rework his torture chamber at all.  
"Life outside the country can be wonderful," he agreed, still dreamy, drifting as he spoke. "Still, I enjoyed returning here the most ... Out of all the languages I speak French is still the most beautiful in my ears."

"Really?! You designed a palace? That is amazing!" she said with wide eyes. This man was amazing in her eyes and never once did she see a flaw in him. He could do possibly anything, though everyone said he was a cold-blooded murderer but still even if he was Olivia was seeing a totally opposite side of that mature. As of now he was kind, at times humorous and gentle with her.  
Suddenly she snapped out of her thoughts when she heard him continue. "I suppose if I left the country for awhile I'll find myself coming back. This is my home and will always be. And yes everyone says French is the most romantic language and the most beautiful anyone can speak," she said nodding in agreement.

He grinned, trying to seem even vaguely modest, although he couldn't quite pull it off. "If you think that's amazing you obviously don't know too much about me. I've been designing buildings since I was - oh, I think three. It's old hand by now." He laughed, cleared the dishes to the counter quickly and offered her his hand, his heart giving a nervous little flutter that had absolutely nothing to do with his heart problem. He was nervous - was eager to hear her sing - wanted it so badly.  
"Shall we try a duet, my dear?" he asked. "The dishes can wait. I promise, since French is so beautiful, we shall sing it in. I'm sure I can find a beautiful romantic song."  
He winced. That had come out very differently than he expected; but he tried not to show in his eyes how embarrassed he was.

* * *

**R&R**


	6. I Agree to Sing with You

**6!! WOW!! We've done a lot of RPing!! And more chapters are still coming!!**

* * *

**Chapter 6- I Agree to Sing with You**

"Yes...We can try a duet, Erik," she said as she place her hand in his and she stood up. When she heard him speak the last part her eyes went wide and she felt color rush to her cheeks. "I like that idea singing in French together will be very nice." She didn't mention anything about being romantic seeing that she wasn't sure if their relationship was like that, no it wasn't she knew it wasn't, right now it was only friendship, besides he was truly in love with Christine, but still she will try her best to have full emotion well, try to fit the right emotion with the song he will chose.

With the feeling of her hand light in his he smiled encouragingly and began leading her from the kitchen. "Wonderful," he said softly. "Just - just to warn you, when I'm - well, I hesitate to say teaching, unless that's what you want, but when I'm with a singer I don't generally compliment. I ... when praise comes it should be valued." Again he smiled brightly. "Which means last night was a rarity, for me. I just want you to be aware."

He looked away from her for a moment, unable to look at her directly anymore. After a moment he went on. "Yes, I find French is best for duets ... though really, Italian's not bad either, of course. I find German a bit harsh for duets but when the music is layered and gentle it can work very nicely." He had to forcibly stop himself from going on an extensive rant. Music truly was his forte.

"Wow! You really love music don't you Erik?" she asked with a small giggle but she didn't seem to mind, actually she rather liked it when he ramble don about something he loved because he saw that his eyes would light up; which she didn't see much well until now.

"I took your compliment that you gave me straight to the heart Erik and I will treasure it always," she said but soon she realized what she said and she blushed once more, "Oh and I understand that you must be firm with teaching and you don't have to compliment me at all. You are a teacher and a teacher is to make one get better not to tell them they did a good job all the time. I will take whatever you have to say to me Erik I'm not that weak at heart."

"Music is my mistress when everyone else fails me." He laughed, no longer thinking about the true meaning of that sentence it; so often had he written it, spoken it to himself in the silence of his dark, empty house, that he accepted it as simple fact. "It's good to have Lady Inspiration around when there's no one else here. That way I almost have a family - Lady Inspiration as a sort of wife, and our children the music."

He shifted uncomfortably, opening the door to the music room and holding it for her. He tried to not think about what he had just told her, instead preferring to focus on what song to sing. He must have sounded so incredibly desperate and lonely.

The sight of her blushing made him feel strange, almost weak, and he found himself struggling against a sheepish smile. "There's nothing wrong with treasuring a compliment, my dear," he told her, and added a small smile. He had been smiling so much lately he almost wondered what was wrong with him. "Oh, good, because I fear I may be correcting you a lot ... not, of course, because you're bad, but because without criticism you will never achieve perfection. Which, of course, I know you can, or I wouldn't be giving up my time."

"Well, music is a wonderful thing, Erik, and I can tell how happy music makes you. You seem to turn to music no matter how lonely you are and it is your companion," she said seeming to understand most of what he said; well is trying to anyway.

"I don't know what type of spell you put me under Erik to actually make me somewhat want to sing again but you did something," she said playfully. Once a dancer now becoming a singer...Sound familiar right? her mind told her making her suddenly fear a little that Erik was turning her into another Christine. He wouldn't do this because of that would he? Still she'll sing with him either way and then she'll ask later, she did not want to ruin this day with Erik it has gone so well.

He gave a smile of relief, pleased that she understood. "Yes, I turn to music quite often," he told her softly. "Now, do you have any particular preference as to what to sing?" He did not offer to show her any of his pieces; he wasn't ready for that, yet.  
Erik's whole posture drooped as her words reached his ears. "I haven't done a thing to you, not intentionally," he said softly, his voice barely above a murmur. Somehow his mind didn't seem to register the fact that it was a joke; he truly believed her to be reprimanding him.

He began going around his music room, amazed at how organized everything was. His heart leapt as a small pile of papers caught his eye. "Did you ... I mean, did you read - did you look at these?" he asked sharply, whirling and clutching the notes to his chest.

"Oh Erik I didn't mean that in a bad way, besides I was joking with you. It's just you're the only one who's be able to get me to sing and actually enjoy it," Olivia said walking towards him and placing a hand on his shoulder showing she was sorry and didn't mean to make him feel bad.

Suddenly when his mood change her eyes went wide and she pulled her hand off his shoulder. "I didn't read a lot of it just enough to know what order they went in. I'm sorry," she said backing away fearing he might get angry, her blue eyes showed a little of that fear in her. All she had just tried to make mostly everything look nice and organized for him.

Though the knowledge that she had only been fooling soothed him somewhat he did not relax fully. The thought that she had been reading his music sent him into a sudden frenzy; deep in a feeling he had never had before - _what if it wasn't good enough?_

What if he wasn't good enough at his writing? Hugging the bundle to his chest, he found himself needing comfort, and for the first time in at least ten years, actually missing his mother. He tried to hold back a whimper. It was so juvenile, so stupid, to miss her - she had loathed him - but he did all the same.

"It's fine," he managed.

"Erik...Erik please I didn't mean to. Please forgive me," she said feeling now bad that she made him like this. She hand no idea this would happen, and she bit her lower lip in nervousness. She wondered if he was upset at her at all and if he was going to yell at her for looking at his music without permission though he didn't look like it. Erik though as she had learned during his time spent with him can change his moods as fast as lightning.

"It's fine," he repeated, shakily, and then attempted a smile. "What did you think of them, at least?"

He began shuffling through them, looking it over himself. It was just a rough draft, really; he had been meaning to go over it again, just to smooth out some parts. His head pounded and he felt his eyelid twitch. The irrational fear of not being good enough had returned, hard enough to make him unable to look directly at Olivia. After a moment he switched his powerful gaze back to her, then cautiously put his hand to her upper arm and left it there for a moment. "Of course I forgive you, my dear, there's nothing to apologize for."

"I thought, well the parts that I saw, that it was good. Is it a new opera you're writing?" she said giving him a weak smile glad that there was no yelling or fighting and that this day had not yet been ruined.

When he placed his hand against her upper arm she stared at it and then back up at him her small smile now beginning to broaden. She was turning back to her normal cheerful self and not the one who feared the wrath of the Phantom of the Opera. "And thank you for forgiving me, Erik," Olivia said with a nod of her head in gratefulness.

* * *

**R&R**


	7. Christine's Nickname

**7!! Let's hope this draws in people! LOL**

* * *

**Chapter 7- Christine's Nickname**

"It is," he agreed, and slowly forced himself to put the bundle down. "It would be much easier to write it if I had a female voice, but I won't ask you now." Erik gave a short laugh. "Do you have anything in particular you want to sing?"  
He had to pause at her next words. Thanking him ... for forgiving her? In his mind it was already a given that he would forgive her - he enjoyed her company too much, valued _her_ too much, to hold a silly grudge. He found himself even slightly hurt by her gratitude.  
"Of course I forgive you, Olivia, Angel," he said softly, not even noticing the last word as it slipped from his lips.

"No I have nothing in particular to sing. You can chose the song," she told him with a nod and a small smile, "And I hope you finish your opera soon I'd love to know what it's about, but I won't pester you about it now."  
She was about to broaden her smile when she heard his next words but it soon disappeared and she seem to have gone pale. _Angel? Did he just call me that? He called me by Christine's nickname_, she thought and she somewhat felt like she might be sick. She covered her mouth with a shaky hand and she turned away. She didn't like being called by Christine's nickname because she was not Christine that is why the word effected her so..._He probably saw Christine in your place when he spoke that_, her mind told her which made her want to scream out as loud as she could, but she didn't; she just stood there with her hand over her mouth and her back towards him.

He was about to go flipping through his music, when he noticed her paling.  
"Olivia?" he asked sharply. "Olivia, are you all right?"  
Forgetting all pretense of propriety he took her by the shoulder, shaking her gently. "Jesus, what's wrong? Olivia, talk to me. I'm not joking. Talk to me." His voice was becoming deeper, more strained, and he found himself very close to tears.  
_What did I say?_ he asked himself. _What did I do? Oh, God, please let her be OKAY!  
_His hands began to shake. He swept around her, kneeling in front of her and taking her by the arms.  
He wished, the moment he looked up at her face, that he hadn't done that. The look on her features made him begin to weep with terror and frustration.  
_I never wanted to hurt you!_ his mind screamed, while his lips fumbled, searching for something to say.

When he began to weep she fell to her knees and buried her face in her hands. She felt tears begin to fall from her eyes. She was selfish yes but because of this, because she did not want Christine at all to get involved with this. Every other time she wouldn't think of herself but Erik...Erik was someone who was dear to her probably far more dear than she'd ever admit but still she wanted Christine out of the picture or at least not the first person on his mind most of the time. It was cruel though too to ask that of him since he had loved Christine so much and Olivia was well possibly a dear friend to him now.  
"I am fine Erik," she said after allowing some tears to fall from her eyes but she held back the others, wiping them away with her hands. She felt bad that she had caused him to weep, and she realized that he had no idea of the last word he had spoken to her those few minutes before all this. She didn't want to tell him for he might laugh at her and tell her that she was being silly. How else is she suppose to act when she is jealous, yet won't admit it, of a woman when the man she likes called her by the woman's nickname?

Totally stunned he simply sat for a few moments, then, very awkwardly, put his arms loosely about her.  
Having no idea of how to comfort anyone, let alone a woman, he found himself in a dilemma: should he simply stay like that, or let go? He tried to fathom what he would like, but it was of no use; what he would like was to be normal, and didn't seem to be a problem for Olivia. She was ... well, she was stunning, really, so there couldn't have been the same sort of problem.  
After a brief inner struggle he leaned back slightly, dropping one arm and leaving the other on her shoulders as a compromise. No matter how awkward he felt he wanted to give her comfort, to show her he could listen, he really could.  
"There's something wrong if you're crying," he argued gently. "Please, tell me what I did to hurt you. I need to know. Olivia, I need you to tell me." He was almost begging - and Erik never begged. He demanded - occasionally requested - but never, _never _begged. He found himself weakening as he knelt beside this charming, curious woman, felt his legs and his hands shaking ever so slightly. He did not like the tight feeling in his stomach, which got worse as he got closer to her; did not like the feelings of hopeless inadequacy that spread through his heart and mind. He had felt this before, felt it so many times. Why here, why now? It was Luciana, it was the harem girl, it was Christine, the Khanum, _his own mother_, all over again.

"You'll laugh at me, Erik. It was a silly reason to get all worked up over really it was. I don't want to ruin this day with you I really don't . It's such a lovely day, and I'm loving it more and more with each passing minute I spend with you," she said as she began to stand up and shaky legs but she seemed to hold herself up right.  
She loved the feel of her arm though when it was around her trying to be as comforting as he could. It helped her a lot but she couldn't tell him about why she acted this way. He'd probably get upset or just laugh like she suggested he would. She wished to believe he could truly listen but she wasn't sure. She didn't like being laughed at and it made her upset even more when someone laughed at her still though she she'd probably tell him eventually.

He nodded, absorbing her words.  
_If it's such a lovely day why are you crying?_ he almost challenged her, but bit his tongue at the last moment and kept such a nasty statement inside. She didn't need that - not now, while she was so upset.  
"I won't laugh at you. Olivia, I promise you I won't. And if you're this upset it's not silly, not to you. If it's important to you, no matter how trivial I might thing it is, I'll make it important to me too." He paused, took a deep breath, then let his hand slide down her arm, until he took her hand gently. "I'm enjoying it too - except for seeing you crying. That's not quite so enjoyable to me."  
He stood with her, arms outstretched in case she overbalanced - or was it under balanced? - and fell. She seemed fine so after a moment he dropped one arm, the other still in contact with her. She didn't seem to be uncomfortable, so perhaps it was helping, at least a bit.

"You promise you won't laugh or get angry at me?" she asked looking at him with her eyes still shining with tears she won't let fall. She didn't want him to laugh she wanted him to understand her and not get upset that she didn't want him to call her by any of Christine's nicknames. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she felt like she was going to still be sick because of the pain in her stomach but she didn't. This was very stressing and she knew it shouldn't be but maybe that's how jealousy works; it makes you stress out at things that are little.

"I promise," he told her solemnly. He paused, took a deep breath, and put his arm on her shoulders again, although he himself didn't like a lot of contact and was beginning to feel a bit weird. "I promise you, Olivia, that I won't get angry or laugh at you. I just want to know what I did or said that upset you so."  
He reached into his pocket, pulling out his handkerchief, and gave it to her. "It's clean," he said softly. "I don't need to use it."

"Well, you called me Angel...That's Christine's name. I know it's selfish of me to get upset over that but I did. That little word effected me so greatly because it made me feel that you were seeing Christine in my place and she and I are as different as night and day," she said bowing her head now just staring at the ground. She had to tell him the truth about why that word effected her like that. "I just want you to see me and not some other woman in my stead."

He was absolutely stunned by her words. Dropping his arm, he opened his mouth, trying to speak, and then closed it with a snap of his teeth. For a moment he simply stood, trying to phrase his reply.  
"Olivia ... if I called you Angel, it's because you're dear to me. I completely understand how you feel, don't get me wrong ... but if I've called you Angel, it's simply because you've brought something worthy of that name into my life."  
He took her hand gently, turning it over so he could inspect her palm while he forced his next words out. "I don't see Christine in your place - I don't, I promise. I haven't thought of her since ..." He paused, trying to think of the last time he'd truly dwelled on her. "Last night I spoke of her, yes, but I haven't really thought about her for quite some time. I'm healing ... it's understandable that you'd think I see her where you are. But believe me, I do see you. I don't see someone else where you are."

She listened to his words in silence. She let her ears drink in each word and suddenly she felt a sort-of relief wash over her. It was silly to fuss about such things, she told herself as she felt a smile for on her lips. She dabbed her eyes with his handkerchief that he had give her and she then said, "Thank you for that explanation it makes me a whole lot better. And I believe every word you said, Erik. It was silly of me to think that way it truly was." She placed her free hand on top of his and she looked up at him to show him the smile on her lips; to tell him she was all right now.

He nodded, smiling back at her weakly. "It wasn't silly, it was completely natural. I understand it totally, my dear. I'll try to keep from calling you Angel."  
With that he squeezed her hands gently, released them and began hunting about his little stacks of music. He dug out a few duets, trying to keep them light, and then cursed under his breath. He didn't want to sing a light song - he wanted something dark and passionate, something to try his voice and hers.  
He turned back, swept past her lightly, muttering under his breath. When hunting for the perfect piece he often got broody and silent, and this time was no exception.  
At last he pulled three sheets from his bundle of music, placing it reverently on the music tray on his organ.


	8. Singing and Deeper Feelings

**8!! WOHOO!!! We've done a lot of Role-playing haven't we:)**

* * *

**Chapter 8- Singing and Deeper Feelings**

She watched him and covered her mouth to keep from laughing. He looked funny when he was moody like this and muttering to himself. When he sat the music down on the music tray on his organ she pretended to act like everything was all right and she didn't almost laugh. "So...Are those the songs we will be singing, Erik?" she asked nodding her head at the pieces with interest.

Startled from his moody reverie, he glanced sharply at her, then relaxed visibly. "Hm? Oh, it's one piece," he told her, slightly dazed. "A tad long but easy to learn ... well, for one of my pieces, easy to learn. Singing it is difficult, though. You must learn to put the right emotion into it. Passion and fire ... oh, it's all in the lyrics. If you have difficulty ask me," he said kindly, and handed her the sheets. "I suggest you look over them a few times, just to see what's in store."

"Passion and fire huh? It does sound pretty difficult but I'll try it out," she said as she reached for the music and began to look it over. Well at least the notes aren't super high unlike the other stuff she's hurt, she thought with slight ease. Still though just looking at this song and the words made her nervous. Passion and fire oh those are the worst emotions ever to try and sing especially me who can't sing emotions right with certain songs, but I will try. I told Erik I would, she said now kind-of lost in her own thoughts as she read and re-read the music making the words burn in her memory.

"There is no way to attain perfection without difficulty." He gave a slight smile, his voice now dark and deep, inviting, beckoning. He was in full passion mode and no mistake.  
As she read he stood, wandering about his music room, making sure his music was organized properly. Though impressed by how Olivia had put everything in it's place he said nothing, not wishing to disturb her.  
When he believed her to have read the music enough he swept up behind her, peering over her shoulder. "I am at your disposal to help you with emotion," he told her softly, his hands and his body dangerously close to her. "Whatever demonstration you need, or whatever coaching."

His voice when he had spoken before she had begun to read made a shiver run up her spine. It seemed to have affected her in a way she didn't think was possible. Suddenly after she was about done reading the music she felt his body close to hers, dangerously close. Her heart began to race and for some really weird reason she actually wanted his hands to at least to wrap around her. His voice made her eyes close and she could feel something that is considered forbidden to stir inside her very soul. "Erik, I," she said her voice soft, "I willingly accept your offer to help me, and I feel I'm ready."_ Just sing Olivia sing this song in the manner of how you fell right now with him this close to you and you should be able to at least get close to what the true feeling of this song is_, she told herself as she took in a couple soft but deep breaths.

"Wonderful," he whispered in her ear, and reached around her to take the music before slipping away and sitting at his organ. He adjusted the pages on his organ, tested it, and, satisfied that it was in tune, stripped off his gloves and put his pale fingers lightly on the keys.  
"The male part is first," he informed her gently, "as I'm sure you know. You're in, in four bars. Do you want to stand here, so you can read while I'm playing?"  
He did not offer to let her sit down; if he had his way he'd keep her standing. He knew for a fact that if the belly was creased during a song, projection was near impossible to do properly.

"Sure I'll stand here just incase I do forget the words," she said with a nod as she walked close to the organ to where she could see the music, plus she wanted to be near him; she didn't dare admit that though. She looked at the music awaiting him to start the piece. She was eager and nervous at the same time. Olivia had heard from Christine while they were talk one day that Erik's voice could make the angels in heaven weep in happiness; Olivia wanted to hear his voice and wanted to sing with him. Her heart pounded in her chest but she will sing this with the right emotions, well try to anyway when it gets to her part.

"Great." He took a deep breath, trying to sit so his belly wasn't creased, and started into the music. It was incredibly complicated; often he had to strike two notes with one finger, but he didn't mind. He needed to put his all into his music, and his all was impressive.  
When he began to sing it was a low rumble in his throat; he quickly moved into his faultless tenor, the intense beauty of his voice and his emotion contrasted by the expressionless mask. His passion, his burning love, was sincere in each note of his own part.  
In case Olivia forgot when it came to her part he cued he with his hand, eager to hear what she could produce with him.

She watched him and when he began to sing she couldn't believe her eyes. His voice was amazing better than anyone's she's ever heard. When he cued her in she began to sing out. Her voice was pure and she let it ring out; a little louder than when she first started to sing. Her emotions were off at first and she heard it so she tried to fix it. When she found somewhat the right emotion it felt awkward to her. Her voice yet still pure did sound with some passion, and slightly darker to match the song; though the emotions weren't strong they were there in her voice, but only a little.

He found himself stopping, turning to her and watching her carefully.  
"It's there, but not right," he told her softly. "Here - put yourself in this woman's shoes."  
He took her hand, gently, staring up into her eyes. "Pretend I am this man," he said matter-of-factly. "You are this woman. I have pledged my undying love to you; you are trying to pledge yours back. This is not an innocent relationship. This is dark, this is steamy, this is inappropriate for anyone younger than sixteen." He gave a little chuckle, then sobered. "Put yourself in this woman's shoes," he repeated. "Close your eyes, Olivia ... or shall I say, close your eyes, Salima. Talk to me. Talk to Farrokh, and tell me how you feel."  
He was standing now, moving closer to heighten the sense of the song. His hands moved about her, not touching her but so close he brushed the fabric of her dress more than once.

Her eyes looked at his hands then back to Erik. Soon she allowed her eyes to close. She did pretend she was this woman, this Salima, but still she couldn't really see Erik as any other man because she liked him not someone else. She let the image of Erik stay in her mind, plus his hands being so close to her actually heightened her senses. Her voice grew with each note with passion, fire, and darkness till it was actually matching the feel of the song. She opened her eyes her voice sounding weird to her but she kept it sounding like that with that emotion in her. Her eyes looked at Erik, they had gown a little bit darker, but hey maybe she was now playing the part more; though in her mind she knew it truly wasn't acting but real life. Erik was affecting her like this, but she somewhat didn't mind at all.

"Ahh ... " Erik drew in a long, deep breath, his eyes half-lidded as he slowly put his hands against her waist. The sound of her voice made him reel. The fire, the passion, was all too real; he reveled in the sound, drawing in deep, shuddery, silent breaths as the sound of her voice filled his ears.  
He came yet closer, singing his own part, his voice passionate and throbbing. The feel of her close to him gave him yet more energy, which he threw into his song. He sang with such effort and such emotion that his eyes filled with tears of exertion and he broke into a cold sweat. Of course, the feeling in his stomach might have had something to do with that, as well.  
When he finished his own part, his last, pulsating notes still throbbing in the air, he let his eyes close almost fully and just drank in the sensation of the song, of being so close to Olivia.

She felt his hands on her waist, and she really couldn't believe this was happening; yet she continued to sing. His voice made her weak in the knees and also made her stronger though.  
When he ended his part her part ended right after his. She closed her mouth and yet her note seemed to ring with his throughout his lair. "That was beautiful, Erik," she said after awhile of just silence. She loved being close to Erik it was something she loved and would treasure for all her life.

He swallowed hard, unwilling to move away, but unsure of what he was doing. After a moment he moved one hand to brush her hair back, and slowly moved away, giving her ample time to call him back if he wished. Somehow he didn't really mind being in contact with her.  
"Beautiful it certainly was," he agreed softly, then took her hand and kissed it gently. "Thank you, my dear. I could really feel the emotion ... it was so sincere, so .. genuine. You're brilliant."  
He paused, still not releasing her hand.

"Not as brilliant as you are Erik. Your voice is amazing. But I gladly appreciate your compliment Erik," she said not pulling her hand away from his. No she didn't want him to leave her, and after awhile of think she took a step towards him. She did that to show she did not want to leave his company


	9. Do I Stay or No?

**Chapter 9!! Yes!!**

* * *

**Chapter 9- Do I Stay or No?**

He breathed sharply, swallowing as she stepped towards him. Erik licked his lips before speaking to her again. He found himself clutching her hand tighter, his other hand going to her opposite arm as he replied.  
"Thank you," he mumbled awkwardly, unused to receiving praise. "I - well, I was very impressed by _your_ singing. Of course I'm complimenting you. You deserve it ..."  
As he moved closer himself a great crash and a hurried cursing resounded from the chamber beyond the Louis-Phillipe room. Erik cursed, releasing Olivia and tearing his gaze away from her as he tore into the room, and then up the set of steps to the peephole of the torture chamber.

She felt her heart race when he went even closer to her. She felt weird and yet she like it. Her stomach would flip and her heart would keep racing. She actually fear that her heart was pounding so loud that he might be able to hear it with his sharp ears. She then turned away hearing the crash wondering what that could be. When she saw Erik dash off towards it she slowly walked in the same direction as him. "Erik? What was that?" Olivia asked wanting to know what was going on. _Why do these moments always have to be ruined?_ she thought angrily.

Erik was now busy cursing himself, staring at the man in the torture chamber. Angrily he slammed his fist, hard, against the wall.  
"It's Raoul," Erik snarled, his face twisting under the mask. "Flipping crippled Christ on a chariot-driven crutch, why does he insist ... !"  
Stomping down the ladder, he called through the wall, "Boy, how would you like it if I just didn't let you go?"  
"You let me out this instant!" Raoul screamed, pounding on the mirrors with his fist. Erik rolled his eyes and left, ducking into the bathroom so he could wash his face. What a nightmare.

"It's Raoul?! What?! What is he doing down here?" she asked with wide eyes. After awhile though of thinking she soon said her voice softening, "Erik you will let him go right?" Yes Raoul annoyed to no end but still he was family and really the only left that was truly close to her. She sat down on the couch when Erik went into the bathroom awaiting his return and his answer. Yes, this did irritate her that Raoul came down here, still though family was family even if they are the most annoying person on the face of the Earth.

Stumping out of the bathroom, Erik held his mask against his face. "I'll let him go when he promises to stop trying to come into my house," Erik said calmly. "You talk to him, Olivia. Tell him what we were doing."  
"What you were -" Suddenly Raoul began to beat harder on the mirrors, and Erik winced as he heard one shatter.  
"Ouch. Get cut there, fop?"  
"What were you doing to her?" Raoul was shouting. Erik tied his mask quickly and slammed the door to the torture chamber open, before Raoul could destroy any more.  
Muttering about fops and wanton destruction Erik stamped back into the bathroom, no longer willing to deal with this kind of crap.

Oh this isn't going to end well, she thought with a sigh. "Raoul...Him and I were just singing...That's all. Nothing more nothing less," she said not wanting to say anything about the touching or being really close to each other. The reason for that was because Raoul would drag her away, lock her in her room, and never let her see the light of day again except from the de Chagny Manor. She didn't want that especially since she loved being close to Erik.

"You were singing?" He seemed shocked, coming out of the torture-chamber into the Louis-Phillipe room. He shuddered visibly. He had only been here once before.  
Suddenly he was all business again. "You can't be here. What's he done to you - has he put you under his spell?" he growled. He didn't want to see another woman close to him enchanted by the monster ... didn't want to see Olivia get hurt.  
Erik, in the bathroom, heaved a mighty sigh and scrubbed hard at his face. What did it take to get this boy to go away!

She stood up when she heard Raoul's voice and she walked over to him. "No Raoul! I did this on my own. No spells no nothing," she said placing a hand on his shoulder and giving him a small smile, "He used no tricks, spells, nothing Raoul. I wanted to sing with him actually and I enjoyed it." _Raoul please just go away and leave me and Erik at peace_, she thought but didn't say it out loud though she somewhat wanted to.

Erik, sitting on the edge of the marble bath in the bathroom, relaxed and smiled. His mask clenched tightly in his hand he crept closer to the open door, listening.  
"You wouldn't enjoy it if you knew what he's done." Raoul said this darkly, desperate to make her come home and away from this dangerous place. "Christine told me everything he told her. Olivia, don't make me tell you. Come home."  
Erik clenched his mask, hearing it crackle slightly under his fingers. His jaw clenched. He would have rather this come up later; still, he didn't the bother of telling her everything himself, of seeing her face fall when she learned of his horrendous crimes in full.  
_Not now,_ he cried inwardly, though he made no move to stop Raoul. _It's too early. She'll leave. It's too soon._

"I don't care! I did enjoy it very much. Raoul he's been kind to me and of course he does have his times where he gets a temper. But still I enjoyed singing with him I did," she said not wanting to hear what Raoul had to say and yet she couldn't deny she was slightly interested in what Christine had told him about Erik.

Raoul opened his mouth, then closed it and searched for the words.  
"You know what," he said acidly. "You're singing with a murderer, Olivia. He's killed countless people. When he was in Persia --"  
"That's enough," Erik snarled, coming out of the bathroom and forgetting that his mask was in his hand. He swept by Olivia, using his free hand to take Raoul by the arm and begin leading him toward the door. Raoul was silent, staring in horror at the leering, nose less face before him.  
"Get out," Erik barked, throwing him bodily out the door."

Olivia only caught a brief image of Erik's face that made her eyes widen. It was only brief yes but she could tell it was horribly disfigured. She watched as Erik threw Raoul out of his house but soon her eyes looked down at the ground trying hoping not to believe Raoul's words. Though she remembered her first meeting with Erik when he told her that he was a murderer and a torturer still she only though he's killed/tortured only a couple people not countless. What was she getting herself into, she wondered still though she couldn't put out of her mind how Erik made her feel when she was near him.

Raoul fought to get back in but Erik stood solidly in the doorway, barring him from getting in.  
"Olivia, come home!" Raoul begged, reaching around Erik. Erik simply endured this for a moment, not wanting to hurt Raoul, but suddenly his temper snapped and he threw him back again, this time partway into the lake. It wasn't the most impressive throw - the shore was very close to his home - but Raoul set up a right fuss anyway.  
Erik stood, panting, and turned to look over his shoulder at Olivia, and it was only then that he noticed his mask in his hand. Giving a loud curse he fixed it on quickly and then slammed the door, and slunk off to his room. Raoul was, within minutes, hammering at the wood with his fists; but Erik ignored it, locking the door to his room and flopping down on the bed.

_Go home? Oh Raoul I'm sorry I've caused you much trouble but I'm not sure anymore whether I want to go home or stay here_, she thought but didn't utter a sound. She felt lost utterly lost now in a strange world. "Erik?" Olivia said suddenly snapping out of her thoughts and looked up at Erik; her blue eyes following him as he flopped down on the bed. She tried to ignore Raoul's hammering on the door as she walked closer to Erik. "Erik are you all right?" She was concerned she didn't like seeing Erik all upset like this plus it was only yesterday he had the minor heart-attack. She didn't want him to have another.

"Olivia, let me in right now!" Raoul screamed from outside.

Erik turned to Olivia, blinking serenely. "So, did you enjoy the show?" he asked sarcastically. "No metal bars or gypsy camp but there's a freak show anywhere I am!" He rolled onto his stomach, facing away from her. He didn't want to see her - didn't want to see anything, whether it was pity or amusement in her eyes.

"He's not lying," Erik said suddenly, his voice savage and fierce. "I am a murderer. I have killed countless people, starting when I was fourteen years old. Now, tell me: when are you going to leave me? I'd rather know when you intend to go, so there's no guesswork on my part. It was rather difficult when Christine found out about that, and then betrayed me - I'd rather not have to go through a lot of stress again."

"Erik please...I didn't think it was a show. And no I didn't enjoy it one bit," she said biting her lip as she felt tears form into her eyes. She felt a couple of them drop from her eyes falling to the rock flooring. As he continued to tell her stuff that he had kept from her she felt her legs begin to shake. Erik's voice scared her a bit she's never really heard him speak like that before, well he gets close to sounding like that when he was angry but still it was nothing like this. So Raoul was right all along that he was a murderer and yet Olivia knew there was another side to Erik.

She turned away from Erik and walked over to the door; unlocking it for Raoul and possibly herself. She wasn't sure yet if she was going to leave Erik or not she just wanted Raoul here with her right now; to comfort her or at least try to.

He hated the sound of her voice when she was crying. He was sitting up, about to put his arms around her, when she went to the door. Quickly he settled back on the bed. Of course, whatever he'd felt between them would be gone, now. It was very likely none of it had been real anyway - he had probably just imagined all of it. All just delusions of a deformed mind.

He sighed, blinking away tears he knew he could not let fall. He longed for the music again - to sing with her again - to be close to her. He wouldn't have wasted a moment, he could have told her how he felt. But now? No, of course he couldn't say a thing.

Raoul, the moment the door was opened, threw himself on Olivia. "Come home," he pleaded, and began to haul her out the door.


	10. I Will Stay With You Forever

**Thank you for my two reviewers!! As I will remind everyone this is a Role-play and not a story-story so we kind-of move fast on this to keep it interesting...If it was a story-story I probably would have done a few days after Olivia's and Erik's first meeting, but my friend and I didn't want to get bored at it so we made it a few months afterwards. **

**The scene you saw between Erik and Olivia when Erik was trying to get her to sing was four months after their first meeting together, and it's continuing in this a day after that just so everyone knows!! And Raoul is Olivia's uncle even though they're the same age!! Just making sure that's clear and no one read over that.**

**Ok on with the story/Role-play that I'm sharing with everyone. MY FRIEND is the one who played as Erik and Raoul _NOT_ me!! I did Olivia and Christine, who will be coming up in a couple of chapters!! Just saying I do not want to get credited for playing/writing as someone I didn't it's not fair.**

* * *

**Chapter 10- I will Stay With You Forever **

**(Read above important notice up there!)**

"Raoul! I'm sorry but I can't. I can't come home," she said pulling away from him after a good five minutes of him dragging her out the door and her thinking about this whole thing. They had already reach the other side but she turned around and looked across the lake to Erik's house. "I have to stay. I want to stay," she said looking back at Raoul with a smile before she went back into the gondola; rowing herself back to Erik's house. When she got there she went inside and walked immediately by him. "Erik I've made my choice. I'm not going to be like Christine and betray you nor abandon you. So I'm going to stay here with you," she said all in basically one breath wanting to get it out of her system before she couldn't say it again.

Erik had watched her go, standing at the door until they had gone halfway across the lake, and then simply gone back to bed and removed his mask. He rolled onto his stomach and pressed his face into the pillows. Closing the door didn't matter now.  
So his surprise when he heard Olivia's voice was understandable. He started visibly, slapping his mask on and turning wildly to stare at her. For a moment he could not speak. Then he tied his mask quickly, his hands reaching out for hers. He could not speak; he didn't bother trying. He simply wanted to be close to her. Her words assured him but at the same time, frightened him.  
_What if it's a lie?_ he screamed inwardly, and then gave up the idea.  
"I believe you," he whispered under his breath, and what did it matter if it sounded out of place?

When his hand reached out for hers she immediately reached her hands out towards his; grasping them in a firm but gentle grip. When he said those three simple words she gave him a smile. "Erik, what's you've done was in the past and should be kept there in the past. What you are is now and as of now you have not so much as threaten to kill someone. Even with Raoul when you got angry, but you did not kill him. I am not holding anything against you for being a murderer though at first hearing about it did shock and frightened me," she said in a soft voice her blue eyes looking into his golden ones. She was speaking the truth and all of it. She did want to stay with him and possibly no where else.

His hands shook slightly in hers. He bowed his head, breathing harshly, and then looked up into her face.  
"You don't know what this means to me," he choked, trying vainly to keep from crying. The skin behind his mask was slick with tears. "You know I've killed - you still stay. You've seen my face, you've seen how I treat Raoul. I don't know how to thank you for this - for this loyalty and for everything that I don't deserve but you're giving me anyway. I'll do anything to thank you."  
He fell silent, pressing his lips to her hands and shuddering slightly.

When he pressed his lips against her hands she pressed her own lips against his forehead. "You don't have to do anything. Seeing you happy and acting like this is really the best thing you can give me," she said with a smile. She didn't want to request that she'd stay near him always no, she couldn't she'd embarrass both of them. She'd allow him to hold her close or her hold him close when he wants to or when he allows her to.

He inhaled sharply, then pulled back for a moment and stared at her. The feel of her lips against his cold skin has been more than he could ever have dreamed for.  
Slowly he began to move towards her, timid, childlike in his fear of rejection. His eyes locked on hers he put his hand under her hair, against her neck, the warmth of her skin strange and foreign against his own.  
He tried to give her time to pull back - gave her plenty of time. He thought it was almost enough to be so close to her - and now here he was, no more than half a foot from her face, his lips quivering as he aimed for hers.  
_What if she didn't mean this?_ his mind screamed at him. _What if she - what if she just kissed you to ...  
The main word there would be _kissed_, Erik,_ he told himself sternly, but still couldn't bring himself to close the final distance.

Her eyes went wide when he pulled her even closer to him. The coldness of his hand against the back of her neck made a shiver run down her spine; she didn't mean it to just cold against her warm skin always made her shiver. It was even more surprising when his lips came close to hers; though not yet closing the few inches that were between them. Her eyes glowed as she stared into his before she herself closed the distance pressing her warm lips gently and nervously against his cold one; though she didn't seem to mind.

Her shiver almost made him pull away - damn his timidness! But he kept his hand where it was, his other slipping to her waist as she closed the gap.  
Immediately he was lost, unable to close his eyes, unable to look away, as he lost himself and found salvation in the feel of her lips. He found himself feeling truly alive, truly worth something, for the first time in years, and he realized Christine didn't matter anymore.  
He broke the kiss for a moment, just long enough to whisper "I love you" in her ear, and then eagerly found her lips again. He didn't try to further the chaste kiss; he was happy enough to just feel her lips against his.

He loves me! Oh Erik! she thought knowing she herself loved him too, but before she could say it his lips were on hers once more. She didn't mind though, and besides the feel of his lips on hers felt so right and made her feel like she was in paradise with him. Her arms wrapped securely around his neck never wanting to let go of him. After a few seconds Olivia pulled back from his mouth breathlessly. She looked up at him with a big smile on her face and said in a soft voice, "I love you too, Erik! I do I truly do."

He shivered deliciously, his arm securely holding her to him. The hand on her neck began to massage gently as he stared into her eyes, chewing at his lip. A full, satisfied smile was on his lips; tears were in his eyes, and he buried his face against her neck, inhaling her scent and her essence and thrilled just to be with her.  
The pounding on the door startled him and he cursed under his breath, his eyebrows knitting behind the mask. He untangled himself from her, closing and locking his bedroom door securely.  
"Let him wander around," he said softly, and came to the bed, sitting beside her again. "Olivia, I love you. You don't know how much I love you." And he took her hands again, ignoring the sounds of Raoul clumsily breaking the lock on the front door.

A soft sigh had escaped her lips when he buried his face in her neck; she had closed her eyes. She too though at the sound of the pounding was startled and her eyes opened back up.  
Olivia, after coming to her senses, knew the person pounding on the door had to be Raoul. Who else would be down here. Yes let's just leave him, her mind thought in agreement with Erik.  
When Erik sat back down beside her and took her hands into his once more, and began to say that her smile broaden; tears formed in her eyes. These tears were different though they were of sadness of pity no they were tears of joy absolute joy. "I love you, too. And I think I do know how much you love me because I love you just the same," she said squeezing his hands lovingly.

Raoul, the moment the lock was broken, began hunting about the house. They were not in the Louis-Phillipe room, or any of the rooms he searched. Fumbling through the music room he came across the duet Erik and Olivia had sung and had the strange need to rip it, before common sense took hold of him. If he ripped Erik's music it was almost guaranteed he would die. He crept from the music room, coming across the only unopened door. He paused, gathering his strength to break it if it were locked.  
He put his arm back around his waist, replacing the other on her neck, and gently kissed her forehead, his heart aching with fulfillment. For a moment he could simply relax. To know he was loved - loved for himself - was almost unnatural, in a way, but relaxing all the same. "Thank you for everything," he told her softly, and put his forehead to hers, ignoring the sounds of Raoul's frantic searching.

"You're welcome Erik," she said with a small laugh as her arms went around his neck once more. She felt like the happiest woman on the face of the Earth and she probably was. There was no greater joy than being with the one you loved. Suddenly she moved her head from being against his to laying on his chest. Her ear was pressed against where his heart lay hearing the beating of his heart. "You're amazing Erik I don't really truly see how anyone could not love you even if you are deformed," she said softly.

The feeling of her arms about his neck made him feel strong, unharmable, although he knew now he was more vulnerable than every. His arms surrounded her, and as he pressed his cold body to hers he found himself truly content for what seemed the first time.  
Upon feeling her move her head he gave a soft sigh, his powerful arms tightening and his chin resting on the top of her head. Her words made him at once feel both more alive and more pained.  
His fingers gently pushed through her hair as he kissed the top of her head.

"I feel happy and safe here in your arms, Erik" she said softly as she closed her eyes listening to the steady heart beat of his heart. Plus when he kissed her forehead she seemed to relax even more. She had totally forgot about Raoul being in his lair searching for her, hell she forgot almost about everything except being here with Erik and in his arms.

Raoul could hear every word through the thin wood of Erik's door. He began to kick at it, and Erik was forced to disentangle himself again, and brace himself against the door.  
"Is there anything you can do to make him _go away?_" Erik begged, rolling his eyes wildly.  
"What the hell is he telling you, Olivia?" barked Raoul, and began to pound on the door with his scraped fists. "He's not worth a breath! He's hypnotized you, or something!"

"Raoul please just leave! This is my choice! You must believe me Raoul!" she said standing up and walking close to the door. She looked up at Erik not really sure if that would work though she too wanted Raoul to go away. "Raoul why do you keep insisting that he has hypnotized me or put a spell under me?"

"I don't believe you." His voice was slightly muffled. He pressed his cheek against the coolness of the door, wanting to know Olivia was all right. "You can't love him. He's unlovable. It's impossible. He's ..."  
"Horribly maimed, mentally unstable, a murderer, yes," Erik said flatly, "we all know." He sighed, brushed his fingers lightly against Olivia's cheek and sauntered to the bed, unwilling to stand at the door any longer.

"How dare you say that! How dare you Raoul! It is possible to love him, and him to return love!" she said her voice rising with anger as she opened the door to face Raoul, "Just because he may not look like you Raoul or as handsome as everyone else doesn't mean he doesn't have any normal feelings like everyone else! And I'll rightly admit it in front of you I love him! I love him with every inch of my heart and soul, and if he asks me I will stay with him forever even if you don't approve."

Erik's heart swelled as he listened to Olivia's words. He stood, going to her side, and slipped an arm about her waist, his lips pressing to the top of her ear as he whispered, "will you really stay with me forever?" He was choking, drowning in tears he would not let flow, and yet he felt even if he did drown, he'd be satisfied now that he had been loved.  
On the other side of the door Raoul sunk to his knees, his forehead against the wood as he examined his hands. For a moment he could not speak. Then he found his voice and demanded, "how could you get caught up in all this? I would have thought you'd stay away from him!"

"I will Erik. That is if you want me to," she said looking up at him with a smile her eyes shining and looked like they were filling with tears of happiness. She stood on her toes and pressed her lips against his jaw line lovingly.  
Suddenly Raoul's voice snapped her out of her paradise once more, and letting out a soft sigh she turned back to the door. "At first yeah I didn't even want to come near him, but after signing a contract with him I began to learn more and more about him; well a little about him. Plus, it took me awhile but I finally figured the truth about my father's death that he didn't cause it but one of his traps did. He didn't know my father was down here so it was an unintentional death on his part. But anyway I've learned to love him no matter what he's done or how he looks."

His arm snaked about her waist. "I do want you to," he whispered back, inhaled deeply, reveling in her scent, his head reeling.  
His hand moved to her cheek, thumbs brushing lightly over her eyebrows. His eyes drank in the sight of her face, mapping every feature, taking in every little flaw in her skin. He wanted to know her face like he knew his own.  
Erik's reveries was broken by the pounding outside the door. "Did he tell you it was a trap? Did you believe him?" Raoul shouted. Erik tried to absorb Olivia's beautiful words while replying scathingly.  
"Raoul, I didn't kill him, you great idiot. I don't even want to bother arguing with you." He paused to grind his teeth. "Olivia obviously knows what she's doing. She's as old as you and easily more mature. Why can't you let her make her own decisions? I'm sure Christine worries where you are. Go home."

The feel of his hands on her face made a tear roll down her face and she kept shining with that happiness. "Then I will stay with you Erik. Now and forever," she said softly her eyes staying on his now.  
How she hated that this moment should be broken by Raoul. "Raoul what would it take for you to leave me to run my own life. I know my father wanted you to look after me whenever he should die but please Raoul you must understand I am fully protected here. No one would dare hurt me I know that," as she said that last line her arms wrapped around Erik's neck once more, "And yes Christine must be very worried especially since she is with child Raoul!"

* * *

**R&R Please!! I need reviews to tell my friend and I how we're doing!!**


	11. You Never Lied To Me Why Now?

**Chapter 11!! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 11- You Never Lied To Me Why Now?**

His fingers went to wipe her tear away, and he kissed her eyebrow gently, for a moment not listening to what Olivia was saying.  
Suddenly he was knocked off his feet, falling hard onto his rear and then on his back. His head made a horrid cracking name on the uncarpeted stone.

Raoul was speaking. "You don't know that _he _won't hurt you! And besides, she's not due for a while, Olivia, it's fine - what was that? Are you okay?"

Erik hadn't heard any of this. He simply lay prone on the floor, staring up at the ceiling.

"I am but Erik's not," she said rushing to Erik's side now not caring whether she said Erik's name. "Erik...Erik please what's wrong?" Olivia said now tears running fully down her face trying to see what had happened, why it had happened. She was fearing for his life he had hit his head on the stone floor and she turned his head to see him.

Erik managed to clear his brain enough to speak, surprised to find himself on the floor. Had he had another attack? He pressed a shaking hand to his chest, feeling the heart racing, but pulsing regularly. That was good.

"How far along is she?" he croaked, staring straight ahead. His mismatched eyes began to glow feverishly, going slightly yellow in the half-light as he passed his hand over his eyes. "Raoul, tell me right now, how far along is she?" His voice had risen sharply, almost to a scream so far from his usual suave tone.

"A good seven months, say the doctors," Raoul told him sharply, a hint of embarrassment in his voice - he had not wedded the woman until a month after they left the Opera Populaire for good, or so Raoul thought - but Erik's tone made him obey instantly.

"Wait where's this going...Erik?" Olivia asked biting her lip nervously. Why would it matter how far Christine was along or not with her pregnancy. She was healthy and fine actually that should be enough and she was happy to be having Raoul's child, or so everyone thought it was Raoul's child. Olivia let out a long sigh as she awaited for Erik's answer to her question.

"Yes, I'd like to know too," Raoul demanded from outside.

Though Erik knew it would be cruel to Olivia, the situation was so tense there was nothing for it but to fake another attack - he'd had so many it was old hand to fake one. "Oh, God," he moaned, clutching his chest and doubling over. His eyes squeezed shut as his mind raced. _Seven months - is that how long since .. Did I? No, no, NO!_

And now he wasn't forcing the gasps and sobs, they came naturally as the tattoo that beat in his mind: _NO, NO, NO, NO ...  
_Raoul finally succeeded in breaking the lock, coming in and sizing up the situation instantly. His face drawn and pale he drew a deep breath, and shook his head. "Dear Lord," he growled under his breath.

"Erik please what's wrong?" Olivia begged worrying about Erik, and as he sobbed her arms wrapped around him trying to comfort him. Suddenly her eyes turned to Raoul hearing his voice and seeing him in the room. "Raoul please something is wrong and I'm worried about him," Olivia said her tear stained face looking at Raoul then back to Erik her lips kissing his head trying to calm him down as fast as she could; she didn't want him having another heart-attack.

Erik waved Raoul away, drawing in deep gulping breaths. Raoul backed away respectfully, hurrying about to find cloths and a basin.  
With him gone the Phantom relaxed, closing his eyes and sighing. One eye cracked open to look at Olivia. "Nothing's wrong, my dear," he said softly. "I ... was just shocked, is all."

It was his first real lie to her. He didn't even count it as a half-lie. Withholding information was, in his eyes, as bad as fabricating it.  
Raoul returned quietly with a basin full of cold water and a soft cloth, and gave the cloth to Olivia. "Let him wash his face," he said softly.

"Ok," Olivia dipping the cloth in the water. She saw that in Erik's eyes he was lying but didn't say anything about it. "Here Erik this is to wash your face...I'll wait for you outside so you're not uncomfortable," she said with a shaky sigh as she stood back up and walked out of the room. Her feet took her into the music room as she stared at the music she and Erik had sung just that day. Her arms were wrapped around her body like in a hug her eyes not tearing from the music. "He's never lied to me before. Why now?" she asked herself in a soft voice amazed that he would do such a thing.

Raoul paused by Erik's bed. The Phantom sat up, his eyes ablaze with menace, and Raoul hastened after Olivia. He paused in the door of the music room, suddenly shy about going into so obviously private a place, and as such didn't hear her words. All he noticed was her hugging herself and starting to cry.

He sat beside her, his arm around her shoulder in a brotherly fashion. "Hey, Olivia, don't cry. Anything you want to tell me?"  
Back in his room Erik washed his face of sweat and tears, and then began to pace slowly. He hadn't the faintest intention of telling Olivia about his relationship with Christine, or of the possibility that the child might be his, especially if the child were that far along.  
Frightened, he sat himself inside his wardrobe, pulling the door mostly closed and resting his head against the soft red velvet of his Red Death costume. He found himself longing to go back to Rome, to Giovanni's house, to the one place he had ever been content.

"I could tell Erik was lying...He's never lied before and his eyes showed it. Raoul I truly love him I'm telling you the full and God honest truth. And seeing him lie like that straight to my face really cut me deep. I didn't want to show him how deeply he's cut me because then would cause even more problems but he did," Olivia said looking at Raoul trying to stop herself from crying again. She's done too much today but she couldn't stop it, "I want him to be able to tell me anything, Raoul." She then turned away once more and looked at the music getting out of Raoul's comforting arm gently and walked over to the sheet music picking it up with trembling hands.

Raoul sat quietly, simply watching her. After a moment he spoke softly. "Olivia, if you truly love him there's not a lot I can do about it. I can bluster and beg and I can force you to come home, but I didn't realize you were serious before know. Look, I'm afraid of him - of him and what he could do to you. Although Christine said he only harmed her once ... when she took off his mask." He suddenly bristled, and became defensive again. "You must never do that, Olivia, he's murderously mad if you do."

Then he settled back into quiet ponderance, until the next words came to him. "What did he tell you? If he's not telling you something, there's a reason. He seems to be pretty honest. Sarcastic, ironic, horrendously flawed, but honest, and a gentleman, I'll give him that. I'd give him time." He buried his head in his hands. "I can't believe I'm taking his side," he growled into his hands. "I guess if he didn't do what he did I've never have found Christine again."

"Raoul it's all right...Yes, but I know how to read his eyes. Took me awhile but I know when something is bothering him, when he's happy, sad, etc, and when he's lying. They glow a certain way," Olivia said with a sigh. Then suddenly she turned around facing Raoul "Raoul I am very serious about being in love with Erik. And I never really fully dreamed of taking his mask off. I had always wanted to see what lay behind it but I always put back that thought because it was his privacy."  
She then placed the music back down on the organ tray and went back to Raoul looking at him. "I should give him time though shouldn't I Raoul?" she asked trying to put on a small smile or trying to at least.

Raoul nodded, absorbing all of this, and raised his head from his hands. "It's not a lot of women can do that, you know," he said gruffly. "I guess I have to believe you really do love him if you've gone to all the trouble. You'd have to learn, wouldn't you, to know what mood he's in? It's not like you can see his face."

Sensing she didn't want contact at that moment he stayed still, while all his instincts told him to go to his brother's daughter and hug her comfortingly. Still, he extended his hands, offering them if she wanted to hold them or squeeze them. "You should," he agreed. "Let him figure it out. Don't bother him on it ... I don't think he'd appreciate it. Olivia, whatever you do, be careful, all right? He's got a temper. Just be good to him." He gave a short laugh. "I guess I'd be his uncle-in-law if you two married." Just the thought made him want to retch.

"Yeah that's true," she said laughing now quite loudly at his remark about him being an uncle-in-law to Erik. That is if they do get married. Oh Olivia wanted it but what about Erik. Of course he had said he wanted her to live with him forever but now all this tension was making her doubt a little. Her heart still beat for him and her soul felt complete when she's with him; there needs to be trust though between them. "All right Raoul I'll let him figure it out and not bother him with it," Olivia said after awhile of thinking. She placed her hands in his and squeezed them sisterly; her smile broadening.

"Can you imagine it? 'Hello, Uncle Raoul. I'm nearly twice your age.'" Raoul chuckled himself, though his stomach twisted in knots. No matter what Olivia said, he didn't want to be related in any way to this man, who had nearly killed him and had scarred Christine for life; he wanted him to hurry up and DIE, God damnit.

At that moment Erik came to the door, blinking at Raoul and Olivia, and left in a hurry. He himself didn't like Raoul in his house, or seeing Olivia with him. In his mind this man wanted nothing more than to ruin his happiness and his safety.

"Oh my God! Raoul! Don't be mean," Olivia said laughing as she let go of his hands rolling her eyes as she exited the room. "Erik? Erik are you all right now?" Olivia called out now sounding a lot better after her little chat with Raoul. Thankfully Raoul didn't seem to be asking/begging her to go home now, or yet.

Raoul didn't follow her this time. He was tempted to smash the organ, just to show Erik who he was and remained, and then simply turned away from it. Sighing he ran his hands through his unkempt hair.

Erik turned back at the sound of Olivia's voice, smiling painfully. "I'm all right." He reached out a hand as if to touch her, then dropped his back to his side. "I just thought that you were having such a good time with Raoul that I'd better not disturb you."

"I'm fine...And I wouldn't have mind. Maybe Raoul would have but we were just talking. He finally believes me that I truly love you and it's not by one of your spells," Olivia said feeling a sting when she caught the movement of his hand to touch her but it went back at his side. _Erik what is wrong?_ she thought wanting to scream it out but just kept it in the safety of her thoughts.

He gave a pained smile, his lips somehow only managing to grimace. "That's good, that you've finally convinced him." He glanced towards the kitchen. "Do you want a cup of tea?" he asked, hating how alien the normal phrase sounded in his mouth. "I'd better make one for Raoul, too." He gave an inaudible sigh, and let his 'smile' fade. After a moment he opened his mouth, as though about to speak; and then simply closed it.

"Erik you're all right aren't you?" she asked her eyes showing the mask pain she was feeling even though her face seemed completely filled with concerned. She moved closer to Erik and slipped her hand in his, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to Erik, but I do wish to know that you'll be all right." She looked up into his eyes giving his hand a simple but affectionate squeeze. "And tea sounds lovely, and I think you should make one for Raoul as well it will only be courteous of you, Erik...Actually I can make it if you want me to."

Though he had begun to cry, he simply averted his face. "Yes, I'm fine," he said, so cheerily it hurt his own ears. "I'll be all right, I promise you." He squeezed her hand back, although it made him feel physically ill. All he wanted to do was curl up and hide. "It's all right, go talk to your uncle. I'll make the tea, my dear."

With that he extracted his hand from her grasp and started towards the kitchen.

"Erik...I love you," she called after him at least wanting to say that so he was at least reminded of it just incase this whole mess of things made him doubt like she has been doing now about his love to her. Olivia soon turned around and walked into the living room section of the house and sat down on the couch with her hands folded in her lap. Her eyes seemed to be glazed over as she just stared at her hands not even looking at Raoul. Soon her voice came out of her mouth saying, "Raoul...It has become so tenseful I can feel it in the air, like it's suffocating me. When Erik and I were singing it was so nice and calm now the whole atmosphere has changed."

* * *

**R&R Please and thank you :)**


	12. He's  Still Alive It Does Matter!

**Chapter 12!! Thanks for the reviews sooo far!!! I'm keeping this in original format of my RP so sorry if there's errors in it! Long I know but I didn't know where a good place was to stop it at!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 12- He's Still Alive?/It Does Matter!**

A dark haired, brown eyed beautiful young woman let out a yell in pain as she pushed her last and final push; hearing the baby crying loudly. "It's a baby boy Mrs. de Chagny," she heard the doctor say as she let out a breath of relief. Yes this was Christine Daae, well now Christine de Chagny. The doctor soon handed the child to Christine and when Christine looked down at the child she saw small dark hairs sprouting on his bald little head, but what really caught her attention were the child's eyes, Erik's eyes. "Oh no," Christine said softly to herself as she looked up watching the doctor motion Raoul and Olivia into the room to see the baby.  
Olivia had been allowed the day off so that she could see Christine's baby. Boy, was she in for an unpleasant surprise when she sees the baby. Olivia had left a note for Erik since she had to leave early with Raoul and did not want to awaken Erik besides they had yet another argument this week, and it might get worst now once she see that the child is Erik's. Oh well, when she finds out it'll literally put her on the edge.

Raoul was at his wife's side in an instant, hardly listening to the doctor talking as he clutched his wife's hand and obliviously smoothing the boy's hair back. He was nothing but proud; insanely, boastingly proud of this boy with wide, alert eyes and red skin and the dark hair.  
"Christine." He whispered this, tears in his eyes. "He's beautiful, Christine. Dear - what's wrong?" he asked, suddenly realizing his wife had reacted negatively upon seeing the child. He examined his first son, seeing nothing immediately wrong. "Is something the matter?"  
He turned to Olivia, smiling gently. "He's beautiful, Olivia. Come see him - and ask Christine what's wrong," he added, concerned for his wife and his son.  
He was oblivious to the eyes - the eyes of his mortal enemy, the man who had haunted him in dreams.

Olivia came over drinking in every feature about the baby, but once Olivia's bright blue eyes met the boy's eyes her whole body paled. _No...No it can't be_, Olivia thought her whole body seemed to be froze. Yes the child was beautiful, but it wasn't Raoul's couldn't he see that? "Yes...He is beautiful Raoul, but it's getting late so I'll return to the Opera House visit me whenever Christine gets better," Olivia said in a shaky voice as she gave Raoul a hug, Christine a soft kiss on her cheek and a kiss on the baby's forehead before leaving; heading straight to the Opera House.  
"Raoul...Raoul please you must understand..."Christine said in a soft but shaky voice. Suddenly she turned her eyes to Olivia and seeing Olivia that pale made Christine realize Olivia knew something; though being polite Christine didn't say anything about it. "Good bye Olivia have a safe trip back," Christine said trying to give a small smile.

* * *

**(Right after Olivia left for the Opera Populaire!)**

When Olivia was gone Christine let out a sigh looking at Raoul, "Raoul, my darling, look at the baby's eyes who's do they remind you of?"

Raoul beamed at Olivia, not noticing her pale features or her shock. "My son," crooned Raoul, sitting now beside Christine on the bed and looping his arm about her shoulders while his other hand touched the child. He didn't, in all honesty, notice Olivia's leaving. He hardly heard the 'you must understand' issuing from Christine's lips, such was the joy in having a boy. He forced himself to listen to her, however, after Olivia left.

"Who do they ... remind me of?" He was blank for a moment; then such fear and anger as he had never felt rose in his veins. "Christine, you didn't," he thundered, leaping from the bed and from the boy. His hands were shaking. "Oh, God, Christine, please tell me you're just playing a horrible joke. Oh, no, no, no ... No! It can't be his!" he screamed suddenly, flattening his back against the wall as if threatened.

"Raoul please I'm sorry. I never meant for this to happen," Christine said her eyes becoming tear stained. "It's just that I did when I was under his control." Christine let out a sigh as she looked down at the child, "The child is his, Raoul's I'm sorry. I though for sure it was going to be yours."

Raoul clenched his fists, trying hard not to strike at the woman in the bed. He ended up having to jam his hands in his pockets and clench them on his legs. "Please," he snarled. "Don't bother with excuses. Don't bother telling me you were under his control. If it were hypnosis he wouldn't still affect you." He was crying now, shaking with grief. "Did you care that little for me? I have done nothing but love you, Christine," he cried, "nothing but love you! This is how you repay me!"

With that he sank back against the wall and covered his face.

Christine opened her mouth but then fell silent. She did love Raoul she did, but still there was that part of her that did somewhat feel love for Erik still. Christine let out a sigh before turning back to Raoul while she breast fed the baby. "Raoul I care so much for you I truly do. You must believe that," Christine said in her soft voice wanting to stand up and hug Raoul but she felt too weak to stand so she just reached her free arm towards him.

Raoul found himself sobbing against the wall, wanting to wake from this horrible nightmare. Hesitantly he gave Christine his hand, no longer able to even look at the child. I did believe it, he told her, his jaw trembling as he valiantly tried to keep his hand in hers.

When Christine felt Raoul's hand she gave it a gentle squeeze. "Raoul please I am sorry. We'll get through this I know we will," Christine said in a soft voice as she handed the baby to the nurse that just walked in then turned back to Raoul. "Raoul it is late and I'm deathly tired, we'll talk about this in the morning. But I want to ask you one thing. Why did Olivia suddenly look pale and sick before she left?"

Raoul nodded his agreement, relieved to see the child go. "Let's get you into a clean bed, then," he told her comfortingly, no longer seeing the woman who'd betrayed the ultimate trust by making love to his worst enemy, but seeing only his wife - his wife who needed attention and care.

"All right Raoul, but I don't think I could move much. This whole thing was very exhausting. And you have yet to answer my question. I am Olivia's aunt now and even though she is older than me I am concerned about her well being. This child had shocked her quite a bit yet you never answered why. Or do you wish to speak of it in the morning?" Christine asked looking up at Raoul as she wrapped her arms around his neck lovingly.

"It's all right, I'll help you." He gently pulled her into his arms, trying to help her stand up. "We'll move you into one of the guest bedrooms for now, until we can get our bed cleaned up."  
His face became drawn and pale at her questioning. He took a deep breath, shrugging and trying to smile. "I'll tell you in the morning, my sweet," he said, trying to sound light and nonchalant. "It's nothing to worry you about right now."

"All right Raoul you do not have to tell me at this moment besides I'm really in no mood at all to truly talk or get surprises thrown at me," Christine said softly as she leaned against Raoul to have some support. "You'll sleep with me won't you Raoul? Please say you will," she asked after he told her she was going to be sleeping in a guest room until their room was cleaned. She wanted to sleep with him anyway, with her husband the man she chose over Erik, over her Angel of Music.

Raoul nodded. "I know you're not in the mood, honey. That's why I won't tell you now. It can wait 'till tomorrow, certainly. I will sleep with you," he added, and kissed her forehead gently. "Here, we'll take the one across the hall, my dear." He smoothed her hair back, guiding her across the hall and to the bed. "Just let me get you some clean nightclothes," he whispered, kissing her ear and escaping back into the bedroom.

"Thank you Raoul," Christine said with a smile as she watched him leave the room. Christine sat down on the bed letting out a soft sigh. She was still wondering about Olivia's reaction but Raoul did promise to tell her in the morning so maybe she should wait until then.

Raoul returned quickly in a nightshirt of his own, one of Christine's clean ones over his arm and a pitcher and basin in the other. Wordlessly he sat on the side of the bed and handed it to her. "Do you need help with that?" he asked, smiling honestly at her. "Here, wash your face. I bet you need that."

Christine smiled back at Raoul. "Thank you Raoul, and I think I do need help with it," she said with a nod as she took the cloth and washed her face gently. The water felt good against her sweaty face, making her relax easier. "Yes I did need this," she said about washing her face. When done she began to get dressed not really minded that Raoul was around, they were married after all, plus she did need help with the buttons in the back; which he always does for her anyway.

Raoul moved behind her, doing up the buttons, and then removed the basin and pitcher to the other side of the room. Slowly he lay beside her and gathered her into his arms. "Whatever that child turns out to be - whoever he is - I will always love you," he whispered in her ear, taking in her scent. "I just ... wish you'd have told me, Christine. I wish you'd have told me when you knew that it might have been his ..."

"And I love you Raoul. I kind-of figured it was Erik's earlier on but wasn't sure until I got a full evaluation on the doctor when I was 7 months. I though I was 6 but he told me I'd have been smaller if I was 6 so he said I was probably around 7 to almost 8 months pregnant. I didn't tell you Raoul because even though you are kind and loving to me I thought you would have rejected me and stopped loving me," Christine said with a sigh as she laid her head against the crook of his neck. "I'm glad you have not stopped loving me Raoul even when you found out."

Raoul nodded, digesting her words. Would he have stopped loving her? "I don't ... think I would have rejected you," he said softly. "I think I suspected something had happened between you two - I just didn't know what." For a moment he paused, collecting his words. "I may have been angry but I love you, my dear, far too much to give you up. The question remains, though," he added darkly, "just what role I'll take in raising the child."

"Well...He is my child and the father of the child is most likely dead. Probably doesn't even want a child. Besides we're married. So would you like to raise the son like he was your own?" Christine said in a soft voice love being in Raoul's arms and hoping he would accept the role of being a father to a son that wasn't his.

Raoul was about to correct her when he decided just to leave well enough alone. He nodded, closing his eyes and settling closer to her.

"I don't mind playing the father," he whispered. "I don't think it would be good for a child to hear the kind of background he has. Besides, this whole Phantom thing's nearly blown over already, so it won't matter ... I hope," he added, under his breath.

"Good I'm glad Raoul that you accept to play that role. And yes you are correct on both accounts. He does not need to know of his father's background, and I must say no one is talking all that much about the Phantom anymore," Christine said as she too closed her eyes with a smile still on her face.

"Well, he needs a father." Raoul sighed, pulling the blankets over them both. "What shall we name him?" he asked suddenly, wide-awake. "A family name would be a direct lie, but we can't name him after anything to do with Erik."

"We can name have his last name be Daae...Use my maiden name so it's not yours and we aren't lying to your family or anyone else and it doesn't associate with Erik," Christine suggested, "What are your favorite boys names, Raoul?"

"Well, I guess he could take our name - no sense in cutting off the family line," Raoul chuckled weakly, "and he could carry on the name if nothing else. Still, I meant that he shouldn't use a name like Philippe or Raoul ... because that would sort of be a lie. How about Charles?" he suggested, his eyes opening slightly. "I don't mind Charles."

"Ah I see," Christine said with a nod. When Raoul mentioned the name Christine's brown eyes slowly opened. "Mmmm Charles? That's a wonderful name Charles de Chagny that's what his name will be Raoul. Thank you for such a wonderful choice, my love."

"Charles de Chagny," Raoul whispered, and smiled, settling down closer to her. "We'll have him baptized soon. Christine - " He paused, wincing. "Should we tell Erik?"  
The moment that slipped from his lips he realized he had made a mistake - in revealing that not only was Erik not dead, but he had some way of contacting him.

Christine's eyes suddenly went wide. "Raoul? Erik's alive? He can't be alive! They said he was dead...Oh Raoul why didn't you say anything about this when did you find out he was still alive?" Christine asked in a shocked, frightened yet relieved voice a bit.

Raoul sat up, wincing. "Christine, I didn't think it would do anything but concern you. Please, my dear, don't worry about it." He put his arms around her, hoping it would calm her down. "I found out when Olivia went to the Opera," he whispered. "She found him, not me. Please, my dear, you need your sleep."

"Olivia found him?! Oh dear she, she isn't under his spell like I was? Under his tricks?" Christine asked worriedly. She then let out a soft sigh trying to calm down. Her teacher was alive still, her Angel of Music, well he use to be anyway. "I suppose you're right...We'll discuss this in the morning Raoul for sure," Christine said as she moved deeper into his arms liking how comforting they felt.

"She claims she's not." Raoul sighed. "I've seen the way she looks at him ... it's genuine, my dear."  
_Shit,_ he screamed inwardly. How much was he going to slip tonight? He hadn't intended to reveal Olivia's feelings for Erik until at least the next morning.

"What? Genuine. Oh Raoul you can't be serious. Olivia can't truly be in love with him. She's only known him for several months. Not enough time at all to know if you truly love someone. Besides no one is able to love Erik even he said so himself!" Christine said feeling a little bit more wide awake.

Raoul felt a strange need to defend the man who had protected and satisfied his niece. "Well, Christine, I think it is genuine," he said slowly, pondering his words as he spoke. "The way she looks at him is ... well, it's something. And with Erik - you _feel_ when you're in his power, remember? I didn't feel that at all. And ... well, maybe he was wrong," he added lamely, unable to fathom just why he was defending his mortal enemy.

"All right Raoul, I'll listen to you about this for now," Christine said with a sigh now feeling far too exhausted again to argue with Raoul. Christine laid her head close to his on her pillow and gave Raoul a weak smile. "Good night Raoul."

"I'm sorry," Raoul told her blankly. "I should have waited and I should have put it more gently. Do you still miss him?" he asked, suddenly unable to leave her alone. "I know you're tired. Christine, I know you need to sleep, but please, just tell me one thing: do you still miss him?"

"Raoul I do miss him yes. But I think more of as a friends, or as him like a father to me. He helped me through my time of grief and for the longest time I thought him as either my Angel of Music or my father's ghost coming to protect me. But that is all Raoul nothing more and nothing less," Christine said in a soft voice looking at Raoul hoping he understood.

"Nothing more and nothing less," Raoul agreed, gently smoothing her hair back from her face. "I believe you, Christine. I'm just concerned that this might be hard for you - to have his child and to have him with our niece." He sighed; how had this whole mess come about? "I'm going to see them tomorrow; I'll tell them what's happened, if Olivia hasn't informed Erik already. We'll figure out what to do about this."

* * *

**(Happening all during Raoul and Christine's talk together!! All of it!!)**

When Olivia got to the Opera Populaire, a couple hours later, she immediate went down to Erik's lair looking pale, sick and above all angry. Oh yes, Erik will surely pay for not telling her about this whole thing, or so she thought.

The sound of someone coming along the passage to his home made Erik jump from his bath, put on his black silk kimono and hurry to the front door. At the first sight of Olivia he calmed somewhat, but when he realized how shaken she was he was on his guard again.  
stopping only to put on his mask he rushed out, meeting her at the shore. "What's wrong?" he asked, Christine's child having somehow slipped his mind.

"How could you Erik not even tell me that your relationship with Christine was sooo deep that you just had to make love with each other before marriage?!" was the first thing Olivia said in a loud, anger, and hurt voice when she saw him. She glared, her eyes like daggers, at Erik never ever feeling this much betrayed by him in the whole time she had been down here with him.

For a moment Erik could only stand and stare at her, his mouth gaping. "Olivia -" he began, then took a breath and realized he'd stopped for a moment. "I didn't know it would ever matter!" he bellowed back. How dare she put him on the spot like that! "You don't have any idea what I've gone through - I lived for nearly sixty years without ever _touching_ a living woman! I have to take love as it comes, Olivia, because _I never get any_. I have lived for twice as long as you, easily, without knowing any love but Christine's, so of course I took it! Did you think I'd refuse? I'm not a clairvoyant," he said, suddenly weary. "I don't want to bother with this. If you can't understand then leave me alone."

With that he turned back into the house, now staggering and weak.

"It does matter Erik because the child Christine had wasn't Raoul's but yours...It matters to me Erik because now you have another opening to Christine once more. Raoul's probably already realized that the child isn't his and he's devastated I bet!" Olivia said following after him but stopped only in the middle of the first room watching him, "Plus Erik...Not saying anything to me about any of this hurts me. It pains me so much that you don't even trust me. You know I love you I say it every single day and still you don't trust me. What more do you want from me Erik?"

"It doesn't matter," Erik insisted. "I don't want a child, I don't need a child, and Christine probably thinks I'm dead by now, anyway! What does it matter?" He whirled, his eyes ablaze with violent anger. "Don't moan and whimper about how I've wronged you, Olivia, there was no way of knowing it would be mine! Do you think I'd rather this than Christine having Raoul's child now? Don't whine about me not trusting you! I didn't think it would matter, not at all!" He forced his hands into ugly fists, keeping them close to his body so as not to reach out and strangle her.

"But you knew...You did know. You asked how far along she was and then you panicked! I finally realized that you knew that nine months before now you had made love to Christine. You realized the child in Christine was going to possibly more likely yours. Yet you still didn't mention a thing to me! Not one thing even when Raoul left! Oh why or why did I get involved with this whole?" she said taking a step back from Erik becoming quite fearful that he might try to hurt her; still though her anger wouldn't die down not just yet anyway.

Erik was at a loss for words. He snarled, stomping into his bedroom.

"I had a suspicion," he said finally, firmly. "Just because I throw a fuck doesn't mean I'm going to get a girl pregnant. I didn't know it would come out like this! I've already told you, I hadn't the faintest idea at the time that I'd ever be touched - ever be loved. So excuse me," he added, blandly, "for not wanting to live past fifty-five as a virgin."

With that he slammed his door.

"Fine be that way! I'm going back up! I don't need this," Olivia yelled as she turned around but she couldn't leave just couldn't. She fell to her knees and began to cry. Her face buried in her hands and sobbing quietly. She suddenly realized all that she had said knowing every word she said had been hateful and cruel.

Still though the jealousy and anger burned in her heart. Of course Christine was married and would probably never dream of returning to Erik but still Olivia feared that. Feared that if Christine came down here right at this very moment and said she wanted to be with him that Erik would chose Christine over her, Olivia.

Erik, in his bedroom, sank to the floor and sobbed softly to himself. He could hear Olivia threatening to leave; when she did he gave a long, loud wail, which sprang unbidden from his throat. It was like the cry of some mighty beast, reduced to dying ashes by the cruelty of man. He wanted just to sink into the floor and die.

At long last he unlocked his door, came out into the main rooms, and slunk to Olivia's side. He wanted nothing more than to be near to her, to hold her. He draped himself across her and clutched her tightly, never wanting to let go. "Please don't leave," he begged, tears slipping down behind the mask. "I need you. Please don't leave. I love you, you're my Angel now. I need you. I'll do anything you want me to."

Olivia's eyes went wide when she felt Erik's arms wrap around her and his body draped across her. What he said made her cry harder but she turned around in his arms burying her head in his chest. "Oh Erik I was utterly cruel by saying that to you. I was cruel since I've been down here I'm so sorry. Just this whole thing made me angry and jealous," she said through her sobs as her own arms wrapped around him so she could hold on to him.

She truly didn't want to leave never but still how long will this whole thing last? Olivia wondered as she stayed in Erik's arms.

He put a finger to her lips. "Shh ... Olivia, it doesn't matter. It was cruel but it doesn't matter now ... you were right. Please, just promise me you won't leave me. If you want ..." He choked on his words but forced them out anyway. "We'll have kids of our own if you want to," he forced, blinking back tears. It didn't matter that he didn't want kids - if it kept Olivia here with him, here at home, he would do it.  
Shaking, he crushed her against his body.

Of course she wanted children every woman does, well almost every woman, and she wanted to have Erik's kids. "But you said you don't want children...Erik I don't want to force anything on you especially something you don't want," she said in a shaky voice. Ah yes Erik can create beautiful children Christine's child proves it, but in Olivia's mind she wanted to be the one to have Erik's first child not Christine.

"I'd do anything to keep you with me." He gave her a smile that somehow stopped just short of happy. "Besides, you deserve children." With that he stood, offering her his hand.

"Look, I know it's not proper," Erik said softly, and winced. "But I don't think I can be alone tonight. I'll let you have the bed, if you don't want to stay in it with me - but I need someone with me tonight." He swallowed, again trying to smile.

"Erik you can sleep with me if you want to...I don't mind really I don't," Olivia said as she placed her hand in his and stood up. When she did she looked up at him with her tear stained face and a small smile was starting to form on her lips, but soon it faded. "You know Erik I'm not the type of woman who would make love before marriage. Do not offer me anything Erik take your time with things like marriage besides we have only known each other now for now 7 months. I know I love you and no one else but I need some time before I allow myself to get married. You understand right Erik?" Olivia said this in a soft voice as she bit her lower lip.

Erik smiled, putting his arm around her waist. "I know, Olivia, I know you're not. Don't worry about that." Her next words, however, made him stop still, wincing.  
"So I can't propose?" he asked, his face crumpling behind the mask. "I know you need time, but I don't have a lot of that, Olivia. You of all people should know that." His hand went involuntarily to his heart. "How much time do you need," he added, "before we could get married? I know you love me - and I love you too - and I want to show you ... I've ..." He paused, knowing there was no way to say this and sound reasonably intelligent; but it had to be said. "I'm willing to go into a church for the ceremony ... I just need to know when you'll be ready." Damn him and his quavering voice! He sounded like a spoiled, needy child.

"You could propose I wasn't saying you couldn't but we just can't get married right away after we're engaged...Plus, Raoul may not be so keen on the whole idea of us marrying. So maybe just being engage will be calm enough for him. Just we can't rush the wedding part of the whole thing. So maybe we can be engaged for like a month or two before going to the church...Hopefully that'll give me enough time, and Raoul enough time to approve since he has to be the fatherly figure of mine and has to accept the one who wants to marry. But either way if he says no I'll still marry you not really caring about Raoul's word but I do like to be somewhat traditional," she suggested with a smile as she press her hand on top of his that was on his heart, while her other arm was wrapped around his neck.

Erik smiled, assured, and gently kissed her lips. "Good," he whispered. "That's not too long ... I think I'll be able to hold off," he added, and put his arms about her waist, kissing her again, firmly. With that he began to lead her towards his bedroom.  
After a moment he spoke again. "Olivia, do you ever worry if I still think about Christine?" He turned to her slowly, licking his lips, and added quickly: "Because I know that ... it'll be strange for you, having my child as your cousin - and that child is Christine's son." He gave a rueful grin, and winced. "I'm sorry to bring all of this up. I know it must be really awkward for you to talk about ..."  
He trailed off, opening the door of his bedroom and bowing slightly. "After you, mademoiselle," he told her, but his voice cracked slightly, not the lighthearted effect he was going for at all.

"You better hold off Erik!" she said playfully as she leaned into his kiss. This felt sooo right to be with Erik, to have him kiss her, and yet the thought of going further than the many kisses that they have shared made her slightly nervous. When he spoke though she turned her head towards him. "Well, I do fear that Erik. That you might still be thinking about Christine and imagining it was her you were kissing and not me. Yet, I think I know that you are imagining Christine when I with you. And yes it is strange having your son as my cousin." She let out a long sigh but soon when he opened the door her face lit up in a smile. "Why thank you, Monsieur," she replied as she walked through the door and into the room. "You know I love being here with you Erik." She walked over to the bed and laid down on it looking at Erik with a smile.

As he hunted through his drawers, looking for a lighter cloth mask so he could sleep without frightening her, he replied pensively, "you know, the first time I kissed you I really realized I love you, not her. Do you truly believe I'm still imagining her in your place? Can you believe I don't mean any of this?" He lay beside her momentarily, still fully dressed, and put his arms around her waist before kissing her lips gently, slowly gaining momentum with the kiss. At last he broke away and stood, now going into his wardrobe, having not found the mask yet. "I love having you here," he told her, his tongue poking out to lick his lips again.

"Mmmmm...All right I think the answer to both of your questions Erik are no," she said opening her eyes after he kissed her now her eyes were as dark as a pool of dark blue sapphires. She then turned on her side her arm holding her head up as she watched him with curiosity. "Erik what are you looking for?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Looking for my other mask," he told her, and turned back to her, smiling. "Just so I don't frighten you if you wake up before me ... or in the middle of the night ... it's for the best." With that he went to the bedside table and began to rummage again. "I just can't find it." He turned to her, drinking in the sight of her, captured by her eyes. The sight of them made him draw closer, and he couldn't resist kissing her again, before he pulled himself away and simply clasped her hands.

"Oh I see...That is fine," Olivia said when he mentioned about finding another mask. Soon though she saw him approach her and he kissed her yet again which made her heart soar. When he pulled away a soft sigh of pleasure escaped from her mouth and she felt him clasp her hands. "Do you think you mask is in the living room or the music room Erik?" she asked wanting to suggest a few places that he might have misplaced it in.

"I don't know where it is." Erik sighed, just laying down. "I'll sleep in this one ... it's fine." He smiled, not wanting to mention how uncomfortable it was or ask if he could simply sleep without one. He wrapped his arms about her and kissed the side of her neck gently. Everything about her - her voice, the way she sighed when she was happy, made him shiver with delight, and he reveled in the thought that the woman he loved so dearly would fall asleep in his arms.

She let out a soft giggle when he kissed her neck she was slightly ticklish there and plus just the feel of his lips on her neck made shivers of pleasure run down her spine. "All right, darling, if you're sure," she said smiling as she turned in his arms so that she could look into his mismatched eyes. Olivia was enjoying every moment with Erik and her face and eyes were lit up with happiness. "Raoul said he might come tomorrow to check to make sure I made it back all right maybe we can tell him then about us being engaged and going to get married in a month or two. How does that sound?" Olivia asked hoping Erik wouldn't mind besides it would be easier if Raoul came here instead of Erik going to the de Chagny manor.

Erik, loving the sound of her giggles, kissed her again and again, his lips searching every inch of her skin. "It's better than sleeping without one," he whispered, now stopping and moving so his face was close to hers. He stared into her eyes, his own mismatched ones glowing feebly in the half-light. His thin hand pushed into her hair, running through it as he cherished the heavy locks against his skin.  
"Raoul?" Erik sighed; his truce with the boy was an uneasy one and he had a hard time keeping to it, when all he wanted to do was attack the man who had stolen what he had thought was his only chance at happiness. "Ah, I can tolerate it. I'll get something nice prepared for lunch," he suggested.

"All right good...Though I'm not sure how well Raoul will take to this. You know how he can be, but do try to control your temper, Erik. I don't want more blood on your hands then there already is," she said giving him a smile as she kissed him gently moving from his lips to his jaw line, and then pulled away once more. Being with Erik was something she loved, and she knew they'd both be happy once she was permantly down here, living with him as his wife.

"I'll try my best," he promised, and then started. "Oh, right."  
Standing up again Erik began to rummage through his drawers. From one he pulled a small box, which was lined inside and out with blue velvet. To make it official he straightened his clothes, mask and wig and knelt by Olivia's side of the bed.  
Opening the box he revealed his mother's ring. He could think of no better way to honor this wonderful woman than with the ring that had, apparently, been passed through his family for at least four generations.  
"Olivia de Chagny," he whispered, looking up at her with adoring eyes. "Will you become Mme. le Fantome?" He gave a small smile and pulled the ring, with shaking fingers, from the box.

She looked like she was going to break down in tears as he knelt down in front of her. She was smiling still but her eyes were shining with unfallen tears. After he said that she nodded her yes while saying, "Yes Erik I will become Mme. le Fantome." He couldn't have made her any happier than how she felt at this moment.

Tears spilled from his eyes as Erik slid the ring onto her finger, then moved onto the bed and gathered her into his arms.  
"Oh, my darling, I love you," he whispered, his lips against her ear. "I'll do anything you need me to - you'll see, I'll brighten up the house, we'll have a proper wedding in a church, we can even have a baby," he added, though he still loathed the idea. "I don't care what Raoul says. I'll be the happiest man alive, and you'll be the happiest woman, I promise you." With that he pulled back for a moment, his eyes still streaming tears, and kissed her firmly on the lips.  
"I'll try to be normal," he added. "We'll take walks outside ..."

Olivia kissed Erik back feeling a few tears fall from her eyes and travel down her cheeks. "I know we'll be happy Erik! I just know it. No one in the world will be able to tear us apart," Olivia said with a smile, "And that sounds lovely Erik it truly does. Having a wedding, going on walks, and having a child. All of it, but also I should sacrifice some stuff for you, Erik. Just name anything and I'll try to sacrifice it just for you." She nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck on occasion she would kiss him there gently and lovingly.

Erik rocked her gently, beaming through the tears that covered his face. "No one will tear us apart," he agreed, and closed his eyes, sighing contentedly.  
"You don't need to do anything for me," he insisted, and then fell into a thoughtful silence. At last he whispered, "do you think - could I perhaps - just perhaps - take off my mask sometimes? When it's dark," he added, hurriedly. "I promise, only when it's dark ... so you can't see me."

"Sure...You can take off your mask sometimes. I don't mind really," she said with a smile as she lifted her face up to look at him. She then closed her eyes and laid her head against his chest. "Mmmmm I don't know why but I feel like I want to sing with you tomorrow. Could we, Erik?" she said now getting somewhat sleepy and soon right after she spoke a yawn came to her.

"Thank you," he whispered, and kissed her forehead gently. "If you wake up and my mask is off it's because this one's not comfortable to sleep in."  
He reached over for the candle on his bedside, blew it out, and wrapped his body around her, his hands working through her hair. "Of course we can," Erik murmured to her, somehow not in the least bit tired. He reveled in the delicious weight of her against his body. "I will always make time to sing with you, my darling."

"It's all right Erik, take your mask off if you get uncomfortable in it. And thank you Erik...It's sooo nice to sing with you. You have such a beautiful voice, and you're the one who could truly bring the right emotions out of my voice. The first duet we sang together I imagined I was singing to you truly to you in that way. Those were my true feelings for you those two months ago," she said as she closed her eyes and fell to sleep in his arms loving how he made her feel safe and secure.

Erik sighed contentedly, completely satisfied for once with everything. After making sure she really was asleep he removed his mask, and then his wig, and spent what seemed only moment, but was actually quite some time, examining her face. He had a strange need to know every inch of her, every little imperfection that made her who she was.  
At last, feeling content with the knowledge that he would awake with this loving, caring woman in his arms, he curled himself more tightly about his fiancé and fell asleep himself.

* * *

**R&R!!! Please!!!!!!!**


	13. She Knows Everything Now

**Chapter 13 is up and readers are still needed!! If you like this story please tell people about it!! It would be gladly appreciated:)**

* * *

**Chapter 13- She Knows Everything Now!**

Olivia soon woke up feeling fully rested and ready for the day. When she opened her eyes she saw Erik holding her still in his arms without his mask on. Of course her eyes went wide at the site of his disfigured face but she was neither afraid of it nor horrified by it. Actually it still just shocked her that he can be the most amazing man on the face of the Earth and be deformed the way he was. She smiled though and pressed his lips on his head saying in a soft and barely audible tone, "I love you Erik."

Olivia soon got up and picked out a beautiful purple dress, and after she got dressed in it she went into the bathroom and washed her face off. She was getting ready for the day and after she was done brushing her hair to where the curls bobbed and it look sleek and shiny she went out to the kitchen to make breakfast. Humming a cheerful tune looking at the beautiful engagement ring on her finger from time to time.

The sound of Olivia speaking to him had woken him slightly. Erik sighed heavily, rolling onto his stomach and clutching at the air where Olivia had been. For a blessed moment he didn't understand what was going on. Had he dreamed the last months? Had he simply hallucinated it on some strange trip caused by spiked morphine?

Then he sat up, rubbing his bleary eyes. He looked about - saw the velvet box on the table - and realized, with the sinking of his stomach and the tears falling from his eyes, just what had happened. She must have left. He stood shakily, putting out a hand to steady himself. Had she seen how badly deformed he was - and just left? Had she ever had any intention of marrying him, or was it all some strange perverse game?

His hands brushed over the pillow she had slept on and a strangled sob came from his throat. Sinking to his knees he huddled against the wall, his breathing harsh and ragged.

"Erik! Breakfast is ready!" Olivia called out loudly from the kitchen a good 20 minutes after she had been cooking. She really couldn't hear Erik's sobs for if she did she would've ran straight to him but she was all the way in the kitchen. Olivia had made bacon, eggs, sausages, and had cut up potatoes to make hash browns. She set the table nice and neat for him with him on one side and her right across from him. Also in the glasses she had poured a fresh glass of Orange Juice. She had been busy this morning.

The sound of her voice made him sit up straight, wiping the tears from his eyes. Fear still pounded at his mind like a frantic rabbit, though he strained to fight it back.

Like the pitiful child he once was he slunk to the bed, pulled the mask and wig on, and tried to straighten himself up a bit before going out to the kitchen, deathly afraid that he had been imagining the whole thing.

At the sight of Olivia he burst into tears again, this time sobbing silently. His shoulders heaved violently as he staggered towards her, holding out his arms like a child demanding to be held and comforted. Cruel memories of his mother, of the cold indifference she had almost always shown towards him to mask her own fear, made him moan in horrendous pain.

"Erik? Erik what's wrong?" she asked as she rushed into his arms her own arms wrapping around him. Did she do something wrong? What could have possibly made him act like this? she wondered as she kissed him gently showing that she was here with him and would never leave. No Olivia didn't plan on leaving Erik she would stay with him forever.

He couldn't speak; simply clutched at her desperately, his eyes squeezed shut against the tears that would not stop.  
At long last he managed to breathe, "I woke up and you weren't there...the bed was cold and I thought you'd left me." With that he gave another strangled sob, knowing he was making a complete ass of himself and no longer, somehow, able to do anything but hold Olivia. His panicked fingers scrabbled at the fabric of her dress, eventually finding holds on her sides.

"Oh Erik! I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd think I left you. I'm sorry, please forgive me Erik. I just got up got dress and ready for the day and made breakfast for us," Olivia said her voice cracking like she was holding back tears of her own. She held onto Erik tighter so he'd know she just wouldn't disappear nor leave him. "I would never leave you Erik never," she whispered to him.

He nodded, feeling his tears finally slow and then stop. At last he pulled back, trying to smile at her.

"It's not your fault," he whispered. "Please don't be upset. I'm just ... sometimes, when something breaks - a machine, or an instrument - you can catch it right away and fix the damage so it works as well as if there had never been a problem. But sometimes the damage isn't visible, and people keep using, abusing, the instrument - or the machine - and it wears down until there's no way to fix it. I'm broken," he added, and took her hands, staring at them closely. "I just need to figure out what damage I can fix, and how to do it."

"Oh Erik...I'll help you fix that damage too. We're going to be married soon Erik I promise a couple months will pass by like they're nothing," she said with a smile, "Together we can help you, Erik. I want to help you." Yes, it's hard to help a person who's been broken so many times as Erik has been but he seemed to be slowly making some progress that showed a little but still there were things to fix.

"Thank you." He leaned down, kissed her lips hesitantly, and then averted his eyes. "I'll go and get changed," he whispered, and then turned to leave. At the door, however, he turned back, drinking in the sight of her in her dress. For a moment he simply stopped to appreciate everything she had done, and he had to choke back tears again.

"I love you," he said simply. "I'll be a few moments. I'll be fast, I promise."

"All right, Hun," Olivia said when he turned to leave watching him with her eyes shining. Suddenly she saw him looking at her which made her blush and bite her bottom lip shyly. "I love you too Erik, and you better be fast. I don't want your breakfast to get cold now," she said with a small little wave as she turned around walking back to the table making sure everything was nicely set still.

Quickly he left the kitchen, his footsteps ringing out loudly as he moved down the hallway towards his bedroom. True to his word he changed very quickly and was back in the kitchen in a flash.

Coming up behind her he put his arms about her waist, his chin resting on her shoulder as he whispered in her ear. "Olivia?" he murmured, kissing her ear gently. "My darling, how do you think we'll break this to Raoul?"

She let out a small laugh when she felt his arms go around her waist, and her eyes closed slightly when he talked to her; loving the feel of his lips on her ear. Her eyes slowly re-opened though and a soft sigh escaped her mouth at the thought of Raoul.

"I think we should break it to him when we have a nice cup of tea when he comes this afternoon. Hopefully he'll be as calm as he could be or he might take this whole thing even worst than if he were somewhat calm. And maybe I should break it to Raoul also since he still doesn't like you all that much Erik no offense to you," she said leaning her head gently against Erik's.

Yes, Raoul will be hard to deal with especially when he finds out not only is the child not his but Olivia is married to the man who's the child's real father. This didn't seem like it was going to be that good of a day, but they'll manage it.

Gently he rocked her back and forth, his lips still against her ear. "Mm ... yes," he whispered. "That sounds like it could work. I can go and get something nice for lunch, or for tea, depending on when he comes. And I'll bring out the good tea." He gave her a wink, although he was loathe to waste his good tea on the fop...

He pulled away from her, holding her chair. "Our breakfast is getting cold," he murmured, and bowed slightly.  
"Yes, you should be the one to break it to him," Erik agreed. "But I feel like I should be there, at the least...in case he wishes to ask questions, or just to make sure you're being serious. And..." He gave a short chuckle. "I'd also hate to be away from you...for any length of time."

"Erik you're making me blush," she said with another small laugh as she playfully hit his arm. It was true though what she said her cheeks were now bright red. "And I understand Erik...So if you'd like you can sit right next to me while we have tea with Raoul and while I break the news. Besides it's only right that my wonderful fiancé be out there with me." She sat down in her seat beginning to take bites of her food which was actually pretty good and was still warm. "If Raoul asks any questions you don't have to answer and you can simply walk out of the room without a word. I give you full permission to. It won't bother me," she said after taking a couple bites.

"I love it when you blush." He reached out, brushed her face gently with his fingertips, then began to eat himself. He was pleased, very pleased, that he had begun to eat more lately, and could fully enjoy the meal.

He smiled at her, nodding. "Lord, I never thought I'd hear anyone say that word about me." He gave a delicious little shiver, somehow able, now, to imagine her referring to him as her husband. "Of course, I'll sit with you. And I wouldn't just walk out ... not anymore, at least." For a moment he simply focused on his breakfast, and then looked up again. "If he asks questions I'll answer them. He and I have a truce, and I don't want to damage that by being haughty."

She gave him a smile when he said that before she finished eating after a few more minutes. "I greatly appreciate you doing this Erik. Trying to get along with Raoul that is. It does mean a lot to me," Olivia said as she began to twist the ring on her finger lovingly. Yes, they were soon to be getting married in a couple months which made her heart pound wildly in her chest and her spirit soar just by the mere thought of it. _Let's hope Raoul doesn't try to stop it all from happening_, her mind told her and she silently agreed.

Finishing himself, he took a sip of his orange juice and took her hand. "I know it does," he agreed. "That's mostly why - well, fully why I'm doing it. Still, what will you do if Raoul says no? He's all the family you have - other than me, I guess," he added. "What if you had to make a choice, Olivia?"

Suddenly he almost didn't want to know the answer, and tried not to seem so nervous. Releasing her hand he began to play with his glass.

"A choice?" she asked now with wide eyes. She really didn't want to think about that. Why would Raoul make her chose a choice? _Because Raoul hates Erik remember?_ her mind said with made a long sigh escape from her mouth. After a moment of thought though she wondered why would she give up the once in the life-time opportunity where she could be happy the rest of her life?

"Erik...Your my choice. You'll always be my choice no matter what. I want to marry you, I said yes to being with you and not betraying you at all nor abandoning you. You remember right? Two months ago when I told you I'd stay with you forever only if you wanted me to? Well, that's still my choice and me being your future wife proves how much I want to stay with you now and until the ends of the Earth," she said after her moment of thought as she placed the hand with the ring on top of his so he would feel the ring that she would never take off her finger.

Erik's eyes filled with sudden tears and he threw his arms around her, his lips pressed to her ear as he squeezed his eyes shut.  
"God, I love you," he whimpered, at a loss for words. He pulled back for a moment, his arms still tight around her, staring into her eyes, and gave the biggest smile.

At that precise moment the sound of the front door opening hit Erik's ears and he cursed under his breath, hurriedly apologizing for his language as he turned in his seat. The sound of a man's footsteps put him on edge - and the sight of the man coming in now made him grimace.

The sight of Erik holding Olivia didn't fail to shock Raoul. He reeled, taking a chair and sitting down.  
"God, I'll never get used to that," he groaned, trying to convince himself he hadn't seen the ring on his niece's finger.

"I love you too Erik. I love you so much," she said knowing she will always remember how big his smile was that he was giving her. Suddenly she heard him curse and she nodded accepting his apologize as she heard the sound of a man's footsteps; wondering who it was.

Upon seeing that it was Raoul she let out a small breath in relief. "No I don't suppose you will Raoul," Olivia said with a smile as she turned to face him. Her eyes glanced over to Erik giving Erik a look of pure love and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. She didn't put her hand away no she fully allowed the ring on her finger to be plain in site as though she was proud to be wearing it; she was very proud and loved the man who had proposed to her. "So how have you been Raoul? Everything going smoothly I hope."

Erik tried not to smile too widely as Olivia took his hand, but couldn't quite seem to help it. The sight of that elegant ring on her finger made him burst with joy. Silently he stood, nodding a greeting to Raoul, and began to clear away the breakfast dishes.  
He kept his back turned even as Raoul spoke:

"Things aren't that great. I had to tell Christine everything, this morning, Olivia! She knows that - " He dropped his voice, as though Erik would not hear him speaking. "The child is his," he whispered. "And now -- Olivia, what is that on your finger?" He seized her hand, staring at the ring with wide, bloodshot eyes.

"Erik already knows the child is his...Kind-of had a little out-burst and a yelling fit yesterday before bed. And what you're looking at is an engagement ring...Now I wanted to tell you when you are calmer but since you asked. Anyway last night Erik proposed to me and I said yes!" she said with such happiness in her voice, but soon Raoul's earlier words kicked in and she seem to have gone slightly pale in a second, "Christine knows everything?! Literally everything?"

Erik dropped a pan quite loudly, his face draining of what blood there was in it as he whirled. "She knows everything?" he repeated after his fiancé, his eyes wide and haunted.

Raoul nodded, slightly confused as to why Erik seemed so fearful. He watched as the Phantom groped his way to his empty chair, sat down and began to rub at his neck. "Yes, she knows everything," Raoul agreed. "I had to tell her - she had to know what's going on and why _you_ knew that Charles is Erik's," he added, turning to Olivia.

"Oh," Olivia said looking over at Erik biting her lip. How will this change everything now? she wondered with a sigh. "I see...How did she take all of it?" Olivia was quite glad Raoul seem to have let the part about her being engage to Erik go right over his head or he didn't seem to mind that much; which was hardly possible.

"She was shocked to say the least." Raoul said this firmly, his voice rising slowly but surely towards hysteria. "And now the both of you are engaged to be married! What a fucked up family this is going to be. 'Oh, Charles, say hello to Cousin Dad!'" He put his head in his hands.

t this point Erik did something he'd never done before: He reached out, putting a hand on Raoul's shoulder to try and comfort him.  
Although Raoul pulled back instantly, it was something.

"Raoul! Please...Don't get like this," Olivia said giving Erik an apologetic look for Raoul's behavior. What to do? she thought frantically wanting to calm her uncle down. "Raoul this is as weird to me and Erik as it is to you. Trust me it is very strange, but still we all have to try and get through this one way or another. Please Raoul you just have to try and calm down."

Erik sighed, rubbing his eyebrows as he listened to Raoul going on and on. "As weird to you? I'm supposed to be the father of Charles de Chagny, not this joker! The very name tells you that! What if this all got out - what a scandal that would be, and my reputation --"

"Then obviously pretend he is your son," Erik drawled, "and people need not know that Olivia and I are to be wedded. Keep the child away from me if you must. Christine looks very much like my mother did, and as I carry her genes, obviously, there may be enough of a similarity to her to pull the thing off." Pleased with himself, Erik leaned back and folded his hands across his stomach.

"See there you go, Raoul no need to worry all that much. Just make sure no one realizes that Charles isn't your child," Olivia said in her kind gentle voice to Raoul hoping this will calm him down a bit.

She reached a hand over and patted Erik's arm gently and mouthing "Thank you" about him trying to help Raoul out.

Erik nodded imperceptibly at Olivia, smiling gently and squeezing her hand as Raoul seemed to calm down slightly.

"That could work," he murmured. "And there's always more children, right?" he added almost desperately, turning to Erik. Erik sensed that Raoul was close to panic. If there was ever a time to crush him it would be now; but he found himself loathe to hurt a defenseless man.

"Yes, Raoul," he agreed. "There are always more children."

"Erik is right Raoul. There will be more children there always is. You know that Raoul," Olivia said with a frown feeling bad for Raoul. She never really seen him break down like this and it was kind-of heart wrenching to see a family member so close to her almost being in tears/being all panic like. The squeeze of her hand from Erik though seem to make her a little more confident that Raoul will get through this one way or another and glad that Erik was with her during all of this.

Raoul nodded slowly, his jaw clenched. "The fact still remains that the first child, and the one who will inherit the title of Comte, is _yours_," he grunted, glaring at Erik.

"It was Christine's idea," Erik said flatly. "She came to me. Surely you remember that."

"I don't care who started it." He stood up and began to pace agitatedly. "Olivia, did you seriously accept his proposition? Are you really going to marry him?"

"Yes Raoul. I did accept his proposal and I am going to marry him Raoul," Olivia said with a nod of her head and a small smile forming on her lips. "Either way if you don't accept I'm still marrying Erik. I'm just informing you of that, Raoul." Yes, Olivia was not going to go back now and say that she wasn't going to marry Erik. She loved Erik and knew that Erik can make her happy and she can make him happy also.

Raoul had to sit down again. For a moment he tried to think, to reason this out.  
"You know, if you marry him, every time you -- it'll be like incest," he forced out.

Erik simply sat with a small smile on his face, every so often looking to Olivia as if to reassure himself she was still there.  
"Don't do that!" Raoul snapped suddenly. "Don't smirk at me like that, like you know something I don't."

"Incest?! Raoul how did you come up with something like that?" she said in awe struck. Just the thought of it being like that made a noticeable shiver run down her spine. Erik and Christine weren't even related to her. Christine only by marriage to Raoul is she related to Olivia. Olivia glanced over at Erik and saw his smile. "What are you smiling about Erik?" Olivia asked with a raised eyebrow wondering what he could possibly be smiling about.

"Incest because --"

"Raoul," Erik cut him off smoothly, "thinks of it as incest because your cousin's father is your fiancé. However, you're right because you are not related in any way to Christine except through marriage, nor are you related to me, except by future marriage. He's simply a bit confused. _That _is why I'm smiling."

Raoul seemed to be fumbling for words. At last he opened his mouth, his eyebrows knitting together. "Still, it'll be weird ..." he mumbled, desperately trying to break the engagement.

Olivia began to smile also when Erik spoke those words. Yes, Erik knew exactly what she was thinking. "Yes, Raoul it is mighty weird that I'm going to be marrying the father of my cousin but still I am going to anyway. And you must calm yourself and get your thoughts back together and try to take it easy."

Raoul shook his head. "I don't want you marrying him," he admitted finally. "I know we have a truce, and I just got used to you being down here with him, but I don't want you to marry him!"

Erik stood again, moving away to clean the dishes from breakfast. He didn't want to hear any of Raoul's reasons; didn't want to look at the man. To willingly begrudge him happiness - twice - did Raoul ever think about what he was doing?

"What's wrong with marrying Erik? I'm happy when I'm with him, and he's happy also. Plus I love him Raoul! You know I do. I've told you time and time again that I love Erik," Olivia said glancing at Erik then back at Raoul.

"You're marrying a murderer!" Raoul cried, and Erik turned.

"That's enough," he roared. "Is it fear for her that makes you so stubborn, or is it fear for yourself? What is it you're afraid of, Raoul?" he added, almost kindly. "That if I come back into your life Christine will want me more? That if I marry Olivia I'll hurt her somehow? That I'll harm you?" He gave a soft chuckle, leaning over the table with his hands flat against it. His face was barely inches from Raoul's. "What do you fear, Raoul de Chagny? What can the great Comte possibly be afraid of?"

"Erik please...It's all right," Olivia said softly as she stood up and wrapped her arms around one of his arms. She didn't want Erik to frighten Raoul than he probably already was. "Erik won't harm me or you Raoul I know he won't."

Nodding, Erik stood up and looked away from Raoul. "Okay," he mumbled, staring at her arms as though they were something otherworldly. He, for a moment, had forgotten everything except teasing his mortal enemy, and now he found himself, staring at the boy's pale, sweaty face, in need of making an apology.

"Look, Raoul, I didn't mean to frighten you," he growled. Raoul nodded slowly and passed a shaking hand over his brow. Even now, even now that there was a truce and Christine was safe, he found the Phantom had an uncanny ability to stare into his soul and tweak his heartstrings.

"Thank you Erik," Olivia said softly as she laid her head on his shoulder lovingly. She looked over at Raoul and gave him a soft smile. "Are you all right Raoul?" Olivia didn't move away from Erik no she stayed right where she was not wanting to ever move away from him.

Raoul watched, almost unable to stomach it, as Erik put his free arm around Olivia's waist and held her to him. He found himself stunned that this strange creature was capable of such a tender, loving movement. There was a lot about Erik he'd have to learn ... just be safe.  
"I'm fine," he said shakily. "I just wasn't expecting this ..." He trailed off, laying his cheek on the table.

"I know you weren't, Raoul, I know. That's why I wished to have told you while you were calmer. I knew this whole thing about me being engaged to Erik would have shocked you even more," she replied with a sigh looking at Raoul with a concerned look on her face.

Raoul nodded, his arms over his head as he tried to think. For a moment he simply lay there. Then he stood, sighing.  
"I suppose I can't really do anything about this," he murmured. "So all that's left is to cong--" He had to stop and take a deep breath. "To congratulate you," he finished. With that he stepped up to Erik, extending a hand, which Erik shook, surprised at the man's civility. Though Raoul did not meet Erik's eyes, it was a good enough gesture.

Erik smiled, trying not to seem intimidating as Raoul extended his arms to Olivia.

Olivia's face burst into a smile as she flung her arms around Raoul's neck in a hug. "Thank you Raoul," she whispered in his ear feeling happy now that Raoul actually was letting her marry Erik, "I'll invite you to the wedding and Christine can come. She can bring Charles if she wants to. I do not mind and I don't think Erik would either." She let go of Raoul but still stayed close to him a couple tears running down from her eyes in her happiness.

Raoul hugged her firmly, fighting against his tears of helplessness. He nodded, unable to speak. It was bad enough that his niece was going to marry his worst enemy; it was worse to know he would be there.  
"I wouldn't mind," Erik agreed. "After all .. Christine did bring that wedding invitation from you." He gave a weak smile, hoping he'd said the right thing.

"She brought you a wedding invitation?" Olivia asked with a raised eyebrow as she turned around to face Erik wondering what this was all about now. This was a new information yet something that Olivia didn't get worked up over, hell it's a wedding invitation, but she was curious about it.

Erik turned to Olivia, as Raoul turned away. "Yes, she did," Erik said softly. "I asked her to bring me one when they left ... and since then, Christine must have thought I was dead."  
"I think she did," Raoul agreed. "Which, you have to admit, was for the best."

"Yes, but now she knows everything that's going on. I suppose though she'd find out one way or another," Olivia said with a sigh looking at Erik, "So Raoul...How long shall you be staying here? I just want to know just incase I have to prepare lunch or tea for one more person."

Erik shook his head slowly. "She would never have had to," he said bitterly. "Just knowing she knows I'm alive is bad enough. I don't want to see her ..."

"Well, I brought her," Raoul said shortly, raising his eyebrows. "But if you don't want to see her, I can just go back up and take her home."

Erik sighed with relief, nodding as he slumped into a chair. "That would be best, Raoul."


	14. She Still Affects Him

**Sorry haven't updated until now!! School just started! 11th grade!! WOO! I'm excited even though this will probably be my toughest year! Blah! Anyway here's more of my RP:). By the way this is mostly based off of _The Phantom_ by Susan Kay and Christine did have Erik's kid and made "love" to him before he "died".**

* * *

**Chapter 14- She Still Affects Him**

"Well I'm sorry to burst your bubble Erik but I'm here already," Christine said as she walked through the door and over to Raoul. "I was getting impatient for waiting for Raoul." Christine soon looked at Olivia then at Erik. "It's good to se that you're alive though Erik. Really and truly it is."

"Oh hello Christine," Olivia said her heart now racing. Why is she here? Why isn't she at home? she thought with anger but didn't show it. Olivia's blue eyes now stayed on Christine watching her carefully.

Erik gave a loud groan, not even trying to disguise it as something else.  
"Glad you're well yourself," he grunted, his hands over his eyes. "Where's the child, my dear?"  
He tried not to look at her but found his eyes were drawn to her all the same. She was as beautiful as ever, and he found that he still had some feelings for her - buried deep inside him. He fought against them, moving towards Olivia and putting his arms around her. _This_ was the woman he was going to marry.

Raoul went to his wife, nodding. "Sorry - I got a bit held up, what with the news." He glared at Erik and Olivia, indicating with a wave of his head that they should be the ones to tell Christine what was going on.

"Charles is upstairs with Madam Giry...It is far to damp down here for a newborn and he would get too cold. Besides he's fast asleep fed him right before I came down," Christine said with a smile as she looked at Erik but soon it disappeared when she saw Erik put his arms around Olivia. "News? What news?" Christine said after thinking about all this and hearing Raoul's words.

"Erik and I are engaged to be married Christine. He proposed to me and I willingly accepted it," Olivia said as she leaned against Erik glad that his arms were around her. She felt a little more relaxed that Erik didn't seem to keen about Christine being here. Christine when hearing what Olivia said looked shocked but didn't utter a word as she looked from Olivia back up to Erik.

Erik shuddered with relief. He didn't want to meet his son. Relieved that Olivia was moving closer, he gently lay his chin on the top of her head and nodded. "Good, Mme. Giry would be good with him." He tried to ignore the way Christine's words had hurt him. If the chill and the damp wasn't good for a child ... He pushed his thoughts away, wincing beneath the mask. Why did he have to start with horribly mean thoughts anyway?

Raoul looked away from Olivia and sighed. "She's not lying, Christine," he said wearily. "They really do want to get married."

"Does it come as a surprise, Christine?" Erik asked sharply, a false smile playing about his lips.

"Yes it is a surprise, Erik. A very big surprise. Do you have a date yet for the wedding?" Christine said as she wrapped an arm around Raoul's and pulled herself closer to him.

"We're planning on having it in a month or two," Olivia replied with a smile. In the back of her mind though Olivia wondered what she would do if she had Erik's child. Christine was right about the atmosphere being way too damp and cold for a tiny baby's body, and lungs that are developing. She figured though Erik and her will talk about it when she does get pregnant, or if she does anyway.

"That seems reasonable not rushing all that much," Christine said nodding in approval her eyes though rarely moving away from Olivia and Erik; mainly Erik.

Erik suddenly found himself unable to go on with this farce. He disentangled himself from Olivia, abruptly leaving, without a word of dismissal or explanation. Once on the other side of the door he slumped down against the wall, tearing away his mask, putting his face in his hands and sobbing silently to himself.

Raoul stared after Erik, but let it go, instead sighing and pushing a hand through his hair. "Yes, reasonable," he muttered. He opened his mouth to comment on Erik's strange behavior and how Erik's question might have had something to do with it, but quickly decided against it. If Christine or Olivia wanted to bring it up they would; it was none of his business?  
Instead he moved to the sink, searching for a cup to get water. His head was suddenly aching.

Olivia rushed after Erik but didn't come near him wanting to give him some space. "Erik...Erik are you all right?" Olivia asked in a soft voice as she leaned her ear against the wall. Olivia was worried about him. She always did but then again worrying and being concerned about someone was part of loving that person.

Christine's eyes had gone wide when Erik had just walked right out of the room without a word. Christine felt bad thinking that she might have caused it then again if she did then how did she cause it. "Raoul...Maybe we should leave them," Christine whispered to Raoul though actually deep in her heart she didn't want to leave, but she let common sense take over.

Erik shrugged his shoulders, trying not to cry in front of her. He didn't want to cry in front of her anymore.  
"Fine," he managed. "But ... does she not think enough of me to even answer my question?" He raised his haunted face to look at her, swallowing hard. His lips fell open as he gave another strangled, involuntary sob, and the tearstains on his face flashed in the light of a candle as he turned away. "Does she think of me as a monster, still?" he whispered, his voice hollow and horrible.

Raoul gave a curt nod, extending his arm. "Perhaps we should," he agreed. "I think the Phantom was rather overcome by you coming down here, Christine. He probably still thinks very highly of you. I think it would be nice, though, if we at least said a proper goodbye ... just so we make him feel less ... well, less of a creature."  
He almost felt like hitting himself in the head. Since when did he care about how the Phantom felt?

Olivia knelt down in front of him looking straight at him. The soft glow of the candle light allowed her to see most of his face, and she gave him a smile. "Erik...You're not a monster. You're not. I think Christine is just overwhelmed by the fact that you're alive and that we're engaged to get married," Olivia said as her one hand touched his face, his whole face lovingly and gently so she doesn't hurt him.

"All right Raoul we can do that. Besides it would make him feel a whole lot better. I hope I didn't make him upset, Raoul," Christine said with a sigh as she looked over at the door. She knew Olivia was seeing to Erik, and trying to comfort him which made Christine a little upset but she'll let Olivia do that besides Erik was Olivia's fiancé not hers.

At first Erik tried to pull away, uncomfortable even with her soft touch; but he quickly grew to like it. His hands gently closed over hers as she touched his face and he closed his eyes, nodding slowly.  
"I really hope that's what it is," he whispered. "Is it wrong to want her to like me? To want her to think well of me?" He stared into her eyes, past tears now, and he wiped his face dry hurriedly. "Olivia, despite all this I really can't wait to marry you," he whispered.

Raoul put his arms around his wife, kissing her cheek gently. "I think you might have upset him a little, darling, but you never know with Erik," he reminded her. "His emotions can change so quickly ..." He shuddered, recalling the night he'd almost died at Erik's hand. "He'll be all right, though. He has Olivia, remember."

"No it's not wrong at all...Actually wanting someone to like you is all right and quite normal. Every human being wants to be liked and accepted by everyone, and to be thought well of by everyone," Olivia said with a soft voice and his last words made her smile, "And I can't wait to marry you, Erik."

"Yes, that is true he has Olivia. And her temper and emotions change just as quick. I think they might have been meant for each other," Christine said though it sounded weird to her saying that out loud. "But that's true to. Erik is unpredictable. Well, I suppose now it's time to say good bye to them for now at least."

Erik gave her a weak smile, nodding. "You're one of the only people who has ever made me _feel_ human, Olivia," he told her softly. "Thank you, for that."  
He stood, smiling at her. "I do believe I'm ready to go back in now. I just needed a moment," he explained. "It's not easy to have her down here again."

"Made for each other?" He glanced at her, then nodded. "You know, I have to admit I thought that about you two at one point. Lord, I'm glad that wasn't the case!" Raoul gave a short laugh. "Yes, I suppose it is. Do you have anything you'd like to do, now that we're out?"

"I understand Erik. Seeing her down here must remind you a lot of the past," Olivia said as she stood up but soon she wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "Erik, I love you. And you must know that I never want to leave you never."

"Anything I'd like to do?" Christine said looking over at him with a smile. Soon though she let out a soft chuckle when she heard his other words. "Yes...You told me that or hinted that you thought I was madly in love with Erik when it was really you I loved. And I still love you now Raoul." Yes, she did though seeing Erik had made her heart beat she still though made sure or tried to anyway that she loved only Raoul no one else.

He paused, looking down at her, then put his own arms about her and closed his eyes. "I love you too," he whispered, still nearly unable to believe all of this was happening to him. Though he hated to interrupt the moment he pulled back, his hands on her shoulders and smiled. "Well, let's get back in that kitchen, shall we?" he asked, and opened the door.

Raoul smiled with relief. "I'm glad you just love me," he said calmly. "I couldn't imagine losing you, especially now that there's a child to take care of."  
He kissed her lips, then turned to look at the opening door, his arm going about Christine's waist in an automatic protective gesture.

"All right Erik," Olivia said with a laugh as she walked through the door with a smile on her face. She looked at Raoul with his arm around Christine's waist which made her smile broaden.

"Ah, Olivia! We were awaiting for you both. Raoul and I have decided that we have visited you and Erik long enough and that it is time to leave. Good bye Olivia and if you need any help with the wedding just stop on by the house and I'll be glad to help," Christine said as she went over to Olivia and kissed both of her cheeks lightly. Christine then turned to Erik giving him a smile while saying, "Erik. It was really good to see you again. Knowing that you are alive, well, and happy actually a lot better than thinking you were dead. I have missed you just so you know. You were there for me when I thought I was lost, and you helped me through it. I shall see you another time, Erik and Olivia."

Erik hurriedly stooped to pick up his mask and slip it on before following Olivia. He stood slightly behind her, and to the side, his hand on her shoulder. He stared hungrily as Christine kissed Olivia's cheeks, trying to convince himself that feeling like this was wrong. His gaze shifted to Olivia. It didn't matter how much he loved and cherished his fiancé; he knew he would always have at least some feelings for Christine. A small sigh escaped him and he feigned good nature, taking her hand and bending to kiss it with his cold lips.  
"I've missed you too, my dear. Don't be a stranger. You and your husband are always welcome in my house."

Raoul was quite frankly amazed at Erik's high spirits. However, he glanced into the man's eyes and realized that he was just faking most of his happiness. It wasn't too hard to read.  
Desperately hoping Christine hadn't seen, he hugged his niece and nodded to Erik. "Goodbye, both of you," he said kindly. "Thank you, Erik, for allowing us into your home."

* * *

**R&R PLEASE:)**


	15. A Month Until the Wedding

**Chapter 15 is up!! Yay!! Oh and if my friend who plays Erik does all the editing and stuff for it I might just redue it all!! Just telling everyone:)**

* * *

**Chapter 15- A Month Until the Wedding**

"Erik...Ummmm you don't mind if I wear my mother's wedding dress at our wedding do you? She wanted me to wear it on my wedding day so I just want to do her a favor," Olivia said walking out of the kitchen and into the music room where Erik was at. Olivia has been engaged now for a good month and a half, and both Erik and her have decided the date of the wedding would be on November 16th only a month away now which made her excited and nervous.

He muttered something, scribbled furiously on a piece of paper and looked up, his wig and mask out of place.  
"Mm? Oh, no, of course you should wear it," he told her, his eyes slightly bewildered as they always were when he had been composing and interrupted. "No, I'd be surprised if you didn't wear it, actually. I don't mind at all."  
He put his pen down with a slight feeling of regret, knowing how hard it was for him to get back into the musical mood once he'd been interrupted, and went over to Olivia, putting his arms around her from behind.  
"I don't care what you wear," he whispered in her ear, "as long as you're mine by the end of the night ..." He kissed her ear gently, pulling her against him.

"Erik your a hopeless romantic at times she said with a smile as she snuggled deeper into his arms, "But I like it and enjoy it very much. In a month we'll be wedded and I'll truly be yours." Yes being married to Erik is the only thing she could possibly think of and of course living with him for the rest of her life. "So how's your opera coming Erik? I didn't mean to interrupt you just that this whole thing is making me edgy, nervous and excited all at the same time."

"Hopeless romantic? Mm, that's all right, as long as you enjoy it." He kissed her ear again, this time leaving his lips there as he spoke. "Oh, only a month ... I can hardly believe I'm getting married. Me, Olivia. I can hardly believe it's to you, too!" Pure delight filled his voice and his eyes, and he hugged her tightly.  
"The opera's coming well, I suppose," he murmured. "I just finished another duet. It's amazing, I've never been this inspired. It's all due to you, I think."

"Yes Erik you're getting married and it's to me. I don't think I've ever been this happy in my life Erik the way I am when I'm with you," she whispered softly. "Another duet hmm? And I'm glad that I'm inspiring you Erik. You do write the most beautiful duets I've ever sang and heard." She's been singing quite often with Erik and really only to Erik no one else. A couple times Madam Giry or the ballet rats would catch her humming but really her voice was for Erik's ears alone.

"I know exactly what you mean," he whispered back. "I've never known what it's like to have someone love me ... it's the most amazing feeling I've ever had! I owe you so much, Olivia." One hand moved up to her hair, the thin fingers winding in her locks as he kissed the side of her neck.  
"Thank you, my dear," he murmured. "I write them for you and you alone ..." Pulling back, he moved so he was standing before her, and cupped her face in his hands. "I write them for your voice, your tone, your pitch ..."

"Erik you don't owe me anything at all. You've done everything for me and I thank you for that. But being your fiancé and soon-to-be-wife was all I could ever hope for," she said with a smile as he kissed her neck. When he pulled back her eyes fully opened but a bright smile came to her face when he cupped it. "Just like you write your music for me I only sing for you. And I feel honored that you'd write songs for me it's very touching and loving of you."

Her words made him reel, hold her closer and close his eyes. He had never, in his wildest dreams, imagined such beautiful words; not directed at him, by any chance.  
"Oh, my darling, of course I'd write for you. That's my gift and you deserve a million songs, just for you. As long as I live," he promised her, in a whisper, "I will never grow tired of doing things for you. I will never be sick of writing for your voice."  
He clasped her hands in one of his, his other going to her neck as he sang, softly: "_I love you ..._"

"_And I love you,"_ she sang back in return her voice sounding more alto than her normal soprano voice but still beautiful none-the-less. "And you deserve my darling fiancé me to sing to you for as long as you live and for me to love you every single day we're together," she said blushing slight and just staring up at him with her eyes shining brightly.

Gently he lowered his lips to hers, then dropped his hands and stood back a pace. "You know, I still think I'm dreaming sometimes," he whispered to her. He turned, going towards his organ, his fingers caressing the keys. "I still think I'm just gonna wake up from all of this, because it's too amazing to be true."  
Erik turned, leaning against his organ, playing a few chords as he did. "Will you sing with me now?" he asked, as eager as a little boy. "Just to see if my duet is working right?"

"Sure I'll sing with you now," she said with a smile and a nod as she walked next to him. She stopped right beside him and placed an arm on his shoulder. "Plus I'd love to hear what this duet sounds like." Yes, singing with Erik was an experience always never ever did she think songs could have such passion and fire in them until she has sung Erik's. Plus some of them were filled with sadness also and just happiness. Erik seemed to know how to put every emotion into his songs which just made her truly realize how much of a musical genius is truly is.

Grinning, he kissed her hand and opened his folder, flipping through the sheets to find his latest duet.  
"Thanks," he said excitedly, putting the sheet music in the tray on his organ. "I'm just trying to figure out what's going on with the last piece ... just at the end. I can't quite see where to go." He pointed out the scratch marks and the scribbled-out bar, and turned to her. "Think you can help?" he added.

* * *

**R&R!!!**


	16. A Kiss

**Chapter 16!! YAY!! Oh no though!! Conflict conlict!!! What will happen?**

* * *

**Chapter 16- A Kiss**

"I can try to help...What is this song, this last song all about?" Olivia asked as she looked at it trying to see what was the matter with it. She wasn't the really helpful person when it came to music and trying to figure out what should be the last thing in the lyrics; she'll try though for Erik.

"It's a bit dark," he said, apologetically. "A man's had an affair and his wife finds out. It's rather angry ... see, the underlying chords here are dark, and notice the drums all through."  
As he spoke he showed her with a long forefinger. "I just can't figure out how to end it. With a climax ... or an anti-climax?"

"Mmmmm it sounds like an interesting opera," Olivia said following his finger and he explained stuff...Shouldn't a climax be in the middle of it all? So maybe you should go from the climax of the whole opera and slowly start descending it until it reaches it's ending. Does the wife and husband get back together? Or does she walk out of his life for good?" She was asking these questions because then she could get a general idea of the mood of the last song. Yes, this whole opera was dark, angry, but probably sad as well.

"Oh, no, I meant the climax of the song." He gave a grin, shrugging. "Ah, I haven't gotten that far ... I've gotten rather attached to this couple, so I hope they get back together. I don't choose usually, though ... the story moves me. It's as if someone were to stand behind me and position me, rather than me positioning myself." Erik turned, his hands on his knees as he opened the top buttons on his shirt. "It's really getting to me, though. I wish I knew what happened."

"Yes it might be mind boggling to you not to know what happens next," Olivia said as she gave Erik a hug and laying her chin on his shoulder.

"Umm I hope I'm not intruding on something important," said a voice making Olivia's eyes widen and quickly move away from Erik. When Olivia turned around there was Christine standing right there in the doorway to the music room. "It's just Raoul wants to see you Olivia upstairs," Christine said giving Olivia and Erik a soft smile.

"Oh! Raoul? Really? Usually he comes down here himself but anyway if he is. I'll be right back Erik I promise," Olivia said as she kissed him briefly before leaving Christine and Erik alone.

He stood, staring after Olivia. He wanted to scream for her to come back; that he didn't trust himself around Christine; that he needed her to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. After a moment he turned to Christine, forcing a smile.  
"Christine," he said brightly, bending to kiss her hand, and put what he hoped was a brotherly hand on her shoulder. "It's wonderful to see you again, my dear. How's life been with Raoul?"  
He swallowed hard, trying not to examine her too closely. He knew if he did he'd be lost; he'd find himself as unfaithful as the man in his own opera.  
To try and distract himself he went back to his organ, cleaning up his music and sorting it back into piles.

"Life with Raoul has been just fine, Erik thank you for asking. How about with Olivia? Everything going all right with her?" Christine asked still being her sweet normal self as she walked over to him, "So you're writing again I see. Is it coming along good?"

"Everything's absolutely perfect with Olivia," Erik said, grinning from ear to ear. "You know, I never thought - after you - " He broke off, suddenly realizing how strange it was to be speaking like this to the first woman he'd ever really loved - and, truth be told, still loved a bit. He didn't want to look into her eyes, afraid he'd feel the same irresistible attraction he remembered. "Yes, I suppose it's coming well," he told her, but did not offer to let her see. He was suddenly ashamed to let her see what he had been writing about.

"After I left right? Well, I am sorry for leaving you Erik really I am. It must have been horrible for you. I feel really bad that I made you close to dying. It tore my heart into pieces to see you like that," Christine said as she placed a hand against his arm and leaned closer to him, "It's good that you're writing again it's like you're a brand new person Erik."

He froze solid, unsure that what she was doing was right and yet unable to move away. "It was horrible." he murmured softly. "It hurt incredibly. I didn't think I would ever recover."  
Erik hesitantly his hand over her arm, nodding slowly. "Writing was my salvation. Still ... I lost almost all my inspiration."

"Olivia must have sparked your inspiration yet again," Christine said with a nod of her head but soon she moved her face closer to his; her lips only mere inches apart from his, "I am back though and if you need any inspiration at all I'll be here for you, Erik. I will be, and that's a promise."

* * *

Olivia on the other hand was already across the lake and began her descent upward in order to find Raoul. "He better be in my dressing room or somewhere close," she said to herself with a sigh. 

Raoul found himself cursing and feeling his way along the corridors without a lantern. The sound of footsteps and a sigh made him stop dead.  
"Erik? Is that you?" he called in the darkness. "It's Raoul, don't get your lasso out. I don't have a lantern."

"Raoul? Raoul it's me Olivia. Christine told me that you were upstairs...Up on the surface," Olivia said as she walked carefully over to him she didn't want either of them getting hurt.

"Oh, well, I was actually coming down behind her," Raoul corrected her. "I just had to make sure the coach was where it should be." He squinted, made out her figure, and hugged her tightly. "How are you and Erik?"

"Oh Erik and I are fine. Actually you can say we're the happiest people on the face of the Earth right about now," Olivia replied as she hugged Raoul in return, "How about you and Christine? Also how's little Charles doing?" She took Raoul by the hand and began to lead him to the lake.

"I'm glad you're good with him," Raoul told her. "I have to admit I was very worried."  
He clasped her hand in both of his, following her cautiously. "We're all wonderful. Christine's seemed a bit dreamy lately, but I don't think it's anything to worry about. Charles is marvelous. He seems to take after his father ... he's really smart for a child." He gave a slight, wistful sigh.

* * *

Erik didn't speak; he simply gasped, fearful of Christine's actions; and his own, as he began to close the gap.  
"This is wrong," he whispered, his fingertips grazing her lip. "Christine .. you're married, and I'm engaged, but _God_ _I still love you!"  
_With that he leaned forward, pressing his cold lips gently to hers.

"Erik," Christine said with a sigh as he kissed her. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she kissed him back lovingly. "I love you also Erik," she said between their kisses.

"That's wonderful Raoul," Olivia said as she walked up on the shore and into the house, "Erik and Christine are in the music room I'll get them." But Olivia soon froze right in the door way staring at Erik and Christine. Olivia looked pale, about to be sick, and also she might just murder someone right now. Tears were filling up in her eyes but she didn't say anything just stood there watching it.

Erik froze, turning his head slowly to see Olivia in the doorway. The realization of what he was doing did not hit him - he had known the whole time, just what had been happening - but it intensified, making him drop his face shamefully.  
Pushing Christine away he stood, his jaw uselessly flapping as he staggered towards Olivia. "oh, God, Olivia," he began, holding his hands out imploringly.  
_It isn't my birthday ... and I haven't been good ..._

Raoul shuddered, putting his hand out to steady himself against the wall. The sight of Christine with Erik made him sob out loud and he began to scream.  
"Christine, how dare you! How dare you do this to me!"

"Just leave me alone Erik. And don't you dare come near me," Olivia said as she ran from the room actually from the house itself. When she got to her dressing room she sat down against the wall and buried her face into knees. She sobbed loudly, which she hardly ever does, but it was understandable.

"Oh Raoul," Christine said biting her lip and feeling total regret now for doing all this. How _could_ she do this to Raoul, the man she supposedly loved? Christine though was at a lost for words now not sure if this whole mess would ever be fix.

* * *

**R&R**


	17. Trying to Get Things Worked Out

**Sorry haven't updated until now...But have been real busy with school and stuff..Anyway here's the next chapter!! YAY!!**

* * *

**Chapter 17- Trying to Get Things Worked Out**

Erik sat down hard at his organ bench, staring with pure loathing at his eyes at Raoul and Christine.  
"Get out," he spat. "Both of you, get the fuck out!" Standing now, he picked up the closest thing to hand - a bottle of red ink - and hurled it at the wall inches from Raoul's left ear.

As the bottle smashed Raoul lunged at Christine, grabbing her arm none too gently.  
"Better do as he says," he gasped, and began to pull her towards the front door.

"Yes," Christine said allowing Raoul to pull her out of the house. She did deserve this anyway for doing this to both Raoul and Erik. _This whole thing is a big mess now, and it'll become even bigger if Olivia decides to end the engagement_, Christine thought with a silent sigh.

Erik slumped onto his organ bench, pulling his mask off. It tore slightly along one seam and in a fit of frustration he hurled it into the puddle of ink, and then set on his music. His opera was destroyed within minutes.  
His hands clenched into ugly fists, which he pounded on the organ keys. One cracked. Almost without realizing it he was beginning to destroy his home again, but he didn't notice the cracking and simply staggered towards his mask, hauling the stained garment onto his face before starting upstairs - in a passage other than the one Raoul was now tugging Christine through.

* * *

Olivia looked up still crying but her sobs had stopped. She felt like her heart had just been ripped into a million different pieces and it hurt so much. Why? What did she ever do to Erik to deserve this from him, this betrayal? "Now he's not the only one broken," she said which made her cry even harder though she wouldn't let out any noise. 

Olivia slowly stood up wiping her eyes and soon she began to take all her clothes out of the wardrobe. She couldn't handle this anymore she had to get away from here now and fast before anymore heartache happened. "A month! Was that so long?" Olivia screamed loudly in rage. Anger, and grief was gnawing at her to where she thought she might just go insane from it.

Erik, his mask dripping crimson ink, leaned heavily against the door to Olivia's dressing room. He didn't care anymore if he was seen; didn't care if any of the ballet rats or the singers or the managers caught him here. His hands went to his face, and he seemed surprised when the ink came off on his hands.  
"Olivia," he called, hammering his hands on the door. "Please, let me in."

"Why should I? Give me one good reason why I should let you in and even stay here at the Opera Populaire?" Olivia called out to him as she turned around looking at the door but didn't dare go near it. Just stayed right by her bed taking in slow but deep breaths.

"Because I love you," he whimpered, his lips pressing against the door. Erik's hand clasped the doorknob, and he knew if he had a pin he would be able to open it in seconds; but he didn't dare pick the lock, knowing it would further break Olivia's trust in him. "I know you probably don't believe me but please, Olivia, let me in! I love you, I made a horrible, horrible mistake ..."

"All right fine...You can come in, Erik," she said not knowing why she said that but she walked over to the door. When she did she slowly unlocked it and opened it for him. When she did she turned away from him. Her face looked pale, sick, and above all broken-hearted.

Erik was shocked by her appearance. He slipped through the door, his eyes filled with tears as he saw what he had done to her.  
"It was a mistake," he whispered weakly, and then sank to the floor, on his knees, his eyes turned up to her face as he begged her to understand. His hands extended, clutched the fabric of her dress.

"Erik it was a really big mistake a big mistake that tore my heart into pieces," Olivia said looking down at him her tears now falling once more. Her eyes didn't look bright at all it was like the light from them had been sucked out.

"I know it was. Please ..." He turned away, his stained mask dripping onto the floor. He reflected on how the ink almost looked like blood, for a moment. Then he turned back to her. "Olivia, I know it was. I promise, I'll do anything to make it up to you. Anything at all. You have to understand who I am, Olivia. You have to understand I can't control myself sometimes. You know that!"  
His heart twitched and convulsed and he doubled up in agony, both mental and physical.

"I do know that Erik. Really I do I just didn't think that when I turn around for one second you'd be kissing Christine," she said looking down at him and let out a long sigh, "Anyway all right I won't leave the Opera Populaire but I'm not going back down to your house tonight Erik...I'm not even sure if I'll go down there tomorrow either." She was speaking the truth it was far too painful for her now to just go right on back down to his lair after this whole thing.

Erik released her dress, putting his face into his hands and sitting perfectly still. For a moment he struggled to breathe, his heart pounding erratically.  
"Will you come back?" he whispered finally, shuddering. The thought that he would be alone in his house now, for the first time in absolute ages, made him shrink back with fear. Slowly he raised his face, the ink now dried in splotches on his mask and making it stick to his face.

"I might come back Erik. At this moment I really am not sure at all," she said crying again. She didn't know at all if she truly wanted to go back or not. She looked at his face with her just blue eyes wondering what more he wanted from her. She had given him her heart and soul and it felt to her that he threw them back at her in a million pieces.

Gathering himself weakly to his feet he stumbled against the wall, cursing his weakness under his breath.  
"Can you ... if you decide not to come back ..." He swallowed hard, twisting the ring on his own finger. His hands had been sweating so it twisted easily. "Could you send me a note, just to tell me?"  
His eyes fixed on his ring, as he fought against tears. A desperation to get out of the room, to find somewhere without walls or ceilings, overtook him; he wanted to run somewhere and just scream. His own stupidity assaulted him again and again, making him choke on his own sobs.

"I will, Erik. I promise," she said with a nod of her head as she watched him. A part of her wanted to just turn away from him and ignore him while her other part want to go over and hug him and just be in his arms. This made her cry even harder than before.

He nodded, and, realizing that he was doing no good by being with her here, after he had hurt her so badly, slipped out the door. For a moment he lingered in the frame.  
"No matter what happens, I love you forever," he said awkwardly. "I just thought you ought to know."  
With that he was gone, managing to get into one of his passages before his heart convulsed again and he passed into merciful unconsciousness.

"Erik wait!" Olivia called out after him but she was too late. She sat down on her bed burying her face in her hands. She felt like she did him wrong now instead of him doing her wrong. She should have hugged him but then again she's still mad at him for what he did.

* * *

"I want to talk to you about what happened," Raoul said exhaustedly, and turned to Christine with haunted eyes. For a moment the sound of Erik's organ assault hit his ears and he winced. "What does he have that I don't?" he demanded, and now there were tears in his eyes. "Does he kiss better than me? I can learn how, I really can ... I can try to do whatever he does that make you want him." 

Christine looked back when she heard the organ and her eyes closed for a moment before hearing Raoul's next words; which made them open and stare directly at him. "Raoul look I love both of you, and it was just the moment seemed so right. I couldn't help. Raoul I do regret it happening I really do. Seeing your face look like that and seeing Olivia's made me feel guilty. I knew I made a mistake," Christine said with a sigh as she looked away from Raoul and down at the ground with shame and guilt.

Raoul stuck his hands in his pockets, taking deep breaths.  
"When Charles was born you told me you didn't love him," he screamed suddenly, forcibly keeping his hands down so he didn't hit his wife. "Was that a lie? Will I have to spend the rest of my life with you wondering if you're thinking of _him_ while we're together?"

"Raoul I'm sorry. I thought I didn't love him when you asked me that but seeing him and being near him once more made me realize that I do love him along with you. And no you shouldn't have to worry about that because even though at times I think about him when we're together, it's very little, since mostly it's you that I think of Raoul," Christine said glancing up at Raoul than back down again. Christine knew that Raoul was angry and that it was rightly deserved.

Raoul turned away, pushing his hands through his hair in a gesture of frustration. "How am I supposed to believe you?" he demanded. "First you have a child with him ... now I catch you kissing him. Will I catch you bedding him again, Christine? Is that what will happen?"

"No, Raoul you won't catch me bedding him because that time was my only time I would ever bed him. All the rest of the time I'll be sleeping with you and only you. And if you wish to know while we're making love I don't think of Erik I think of you Raoul," Christine said getting slightly offended by that question he had asked her.

"I'll never be able to shake that, you know." Raoul turned back to her and one could see, easily, the tracks tears had left on his face. "Christine, why would you do something like that? Adults learn control, Christine."

"I know Raoul. I understand. And yes adults learn control and yet sometimes we make a mistake that would bring shame and hurt to everyone around us," Christine said as she stepped close to Raoul and put the palm of her hands on his cheeks. Tears fell from her own eyes when she saw the tearstains on his face and the way his looked.

"How can I trust you?" Raoul whispered, his nostrils flaring as he gave a soft sob. "I don't know what to do, Christine, I honestly don't."

Christine looked at Raoul before giving him a soft kiss on his lips. "Raoul please don't cry. I do love you Raoul I truly do," she said against his lips knowing he might push her away and she would understand.

An automatic reaction made Raoul swing up and arm and hit Christine forcefully across the shoulder as he leapt back.  
"Don't you dare kiss me right now," Raoul cried. "Not after you've kissed him."

Christine cried harder but took his hit. "I understand Raoul and deserve that hit. I really do, Raoul," Christine said looking up at him through her tears.

Raoul shook his head slowly, ashamed of himself. "No, no you don't. Christine, no matter what you've done I still love you. I know it would have been hard for you to resist him ... and I shouldn't be so hard on you." He stared at the floor, then went to her and hesitantly put his arms around her.

* * *

**Like? Dislike? Need opinions!! Ok anyway will update again soon!**


	18. Talk with Raoul

**Hey sorry haven't updated until now but have been busy...School is a nightmare but oh well have to deal with it. Here's the next chapter ope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 18- A Talk With Raoul**

Christine's eyes went wide as he spoke, and soon she wrapped her arms around him right after his arms went around her. "Raoul I love you I'll say it over and over. And it still doesn't excuse me of what I've done that Erik's hard to resist. I should have been stronger...Wait! Olivia! Oh she must hate me now," Christine said her thoughts now going to Olivia for a second which made her feel even worst.

Raoul pulled back for a moment, nodding. "I know you do, Christine. You're right, it doesn't excuse you ... but it explains it, a bit."  
He felt as though he had been slapped in the face. "Good God, Olivia," he gasped, his eyes widening and his own face draining of blood. "We should see if she's all right."

"Yes we should, Raoul and quickly," Christine said as she pulled Raoul's arm already ready to go and try to earn back her niece's love for her. Olivia was dear to Christine and that's what made Christine feel worst and also worry about Olivia also.

Raoul nodded, starting to trot along the hallway. For a moment he was silent, simply considering what had happened. No matter what outcome there would be Christine was his wife, and the woman he loved; and Olivia had to be taken care of, whether she went back to Erik or came home, but they would deal with that when the time came.  
"Should I speak to her first?" Raoul asked. "I mean, this is probably a woman-to-woman topic, but seeing as you're the one Erik kissed ..." He tried to say this blamelessly, adding something after it that started as a chuckle but became more of a grunt.

"Maybe you should talk to her first Raoul...She might try and murder me if I even think about going in her room," Christine said with a sigh, "I'll talk to her though after you are done talking to her. I think that'll be better for her and for me."

Raoul gave a nod, quickening his pace slightly. "Mind if I go on ahead, then?" he asked. "She's probably feeling pretty alone ... I'd rather her not do anything stupid."  
He tripped over something, not bothering to see what it was. Probably an old prop or something. He turned his attention back to Christine, his eyes glazing over slightly.  
"I think it will," he agreed. "Maybe you should listen, although eavesdropping usually isn't a good course to follow."

"All right...If you really think that wise to eavesdrop I'll listen," Christine said with a nod as she stepped of the thing that Raoul tripped on. She had seen the place son she just went from there and walked over it carefully. She wasn't sure what it was either but she began slowly to follow behind Raoul wondering though what he had tripped over.

Raoul nodded, and then fumbled about in the end of the passageway until he found the door. Quickly he flipped the switch to open it and emerged, to his amazement and delight, just outside Olivia's door.  
Hesitantly he knocked on the door, his mind devoid of anything except what to say to his niece.

"Come in," Olivia spoke in a choked and hollow voice when she heard the knock. She wiped away the tears but either way her face was red and so were her eyes signifying she had been crying hard and for awhile now. Also she just seemed to be staring at the engagement ring on her finger in almost a dazed look.

Raoul opened the door, stepping neatly inside and hauling it loudly shut after him. He winced, stood there awkwardly for a moment, and then approached her slowly.  
"Olivia, I just came to see how you were," he told her gently, trying to smile at her. She made a pitiful picture, sitting there on the bed - he had to keep himself from crying.

"I'm horrible can't you tell. I feel like my whole life is going down the drain," she said trying to keep herself from crying even more, "I just let him walk out of my room without saying anything! I love him still and yet I'm sooo angry at him. I feel betrayed by him and so brokenhearted." She looked up at Raoul as she began to twist the ring on her finger like mad as though she was nervous, scared, and anxious.

"I can tell," he assured her, sitting beside her and gently taking her hands so she would stop twisting her ring. "Olivia, if you still love him, you need to let him know, and most of all you need to help him understand what he did was absolutely wrong." He paused, gathering his words, and stared into her eyes full-on. "If this had happened in the beginning, I would have been relieved ... but all I want is for you to be happy, and if it takes Erik to do that to you, then so be it. "Honey, I know this is so hard for you - don't forget, I know what you're going through."

"I know you know I do, Raoul. And should I go to him now? I mean it's so hard. When I see him just that whole thing flashes in my mind, and it hurts my heart really bad," she said as she gripped Raoul's hands in a tight squeeze. She wanted Raoul's help since he had to be her so-called father figure now, but also at this moment she wished Philippe was alive still or even her mother.

Christine listened to everything that Raoul and Olivia were saying which made Christine hurt. What she did was wrong and had caused Raoul, Olivia and now even Erik pain. Well, hopefully this whole thing will be fixed soon maybe tonight or even tomorrow. Olivia and Erik were meant to be together and Christine knew and understood that fully.

Raoul sighed. "Well, if you're not ready, then no ... but if you think you can handle it, by all means yes! He needs you as much as you need him, Olivia. He is so unstable that he needs something constant - like you - to keep him on an even keel, even I can see that. The sooner the better, but don't rush it." Though her grip hurt his hands slightly he did not pull back, nor did he complain. He was trying his hardest to be there for Olivia; to be someone she could trust and rely on to help her in this moment of pain.

"I might go to him now. You're right I do need him. It wouldn't hurt this much if I didn't love him and not need him. I should tell him that he looked so upset that it hurt me to see him in such pain. I do hope Erik is all right. I'm still iffy on seeing him but I will try to," she said to Raoul as she wrapped her arms around him this time in a hug, "Thank you Raoul for helping me. Even though I blame Christine for this, and I do not hate her I just dislike her and not trust her like I have before, I do hope you didn't treat her too harshly."

Christine covered her mouth when she heard Olivia say that. _Olivia must be in a little better mood now. Raoul sure does know how to handle her when she's down and in pain_, Christine thought with approval feeling like she loved Raoul even more for this.

He firmly hugged her back, nodding. "All right, Olivia. Don't take things too fast ... make sure he knows just how hurt you are," he whispered, and kissed her cheek affectionately. "Don't thank me for helping you. Remember, if you ever need to talk to Christine or I about this, we'll listen. We're here for you and we love you."  
He pulled back, smiling at her now. "I know it hurts but you're tough. You and Erik will make it through this ... and if you don't, then you can always come home."

Erik groaned to himself, his eyes opening slightly in the darkness. He was extremely uncomfortable, propped as he was against the stone wall. With a grunt of exertion he repositioned himself in a fetal ball on the floor, trying hard not to remember what had happened.

"Yeah we will, and I know there's always the choice of coming home Raoul. But I feel I need to fix what I've done to Erik," she said giving him a small smile as she walked out the door, but soon looked over to where Christine was, sitting on a chair right across from her room door. Olivia seemed to star at Christine before walking over to her and giving Christine a hug. "I may dislike you now Christine but maybe you'll earn my full love back." Olivia said before opening the passage way to the cellars and beginning to walk down to Erik's house hoping he was all right.

Christine was shocked by Olivia's hug but before Olivia left Christine said, "I understand fully." She then walked towards Raoul and gave him a smile. "You really know how to help people out Raoul, especially Olivia. You're truly a wonderful person," Christine said to him as she gave him a hug and laid her head on his shoulder. (Christine had moved from the door to the chair when she had heard Olivia walking towards the door)

* * *

**R&R Please!!**


	19. I Forgive You and Will Never Leave You

**Here's the next chapter**

**

* * *

Chapter 19- I Forgive You and Will Never Leave You**

The sound of footsteps made Erik groan and he curled further into himself, a dark blotch in a dark passageway. The only hint of his presence was the white gleam of his mask, which was now mostly soiled by crimson ink. He could not hope it was Olivia; she herself had said she would not be able to return. He no longer cared if he were found out.

Olivia was walking rather quickly and soon she tripped over a crack in the cellar quite close to where Erik was at. "Ouch!" she said wincing in pain as she picked herself up slowly. Her eyes looked down the dark passageway and she let out a long and loud sigh.

"If you can't see don't go this way," Erik muttered in the darkness. "There's stairs about ten feet ahead. Wouldn't want you hurting yourself."  
Of course he hadn't identified Olivia's voice; he was currently huddled over his with his hands over his ears, trying to shut out noise.

"Erik? Erik what are you doing here? You should be at your house," Olivia said as she began to move towards him. She felt for him in the darkness her eyes still adjusting to it, and suddenly looking up spotted only a small bit of white knowing it was his mask, well the little that was still white anyway. "Erik, it's me Olivia...I want to talk to you," she said as she knelt right in front of him.

"Heart, as usual." He gave a short laugh, then turned slightly away. "I thought you didn't want to come home ... I understand, you don't have to come after me to make me feel better."  
He sighed, shifting in the darkness, and hugged himself for warmth. "There's a lantern if you need it. About ten paces down ... although I'd prefer if you didn't get it."

"Erik, I love you. I still do, and I don't think I'll ever stop loving you. You just hurt me so much by kissing Christine that I was cruel. I talked to Raoul though and he made me realize that I had to talk to you before it's too late for the both of us. I need you Erik. And I'm not coming down here just to make you feel better I'm coming down here so you hear the truth from my mouth and hopefully it will make you better," she said not even moving to get the lantern, and soon she wrapped her own arms around him as best as she could, "I'm sorry Erik. But what you did was wrong and I hope you see that and learned that."

He sat up as best he could, his head rushing. He gritted his teeth as the strange feeling enveloped him.  
"Olivia, I'm so glad," he whispered. "I'm so incredibly glad that you've come back ... I can't live without you, I really can't. I had a heart attack just thinking you'd leave me for two days ..." He sniffled, which - if one thought about it - was strange, him having no nose. His arms weakly went about her and pulled her against him as he found himself crying again.  
"I know what I did was wrong," he whispered, his eyes squeezed shut. "What I did was cruel, and immoral, and disgusting. Can you forgive me?"

Olivia closed her eyes when he pulled her against him. She didn't really care if anyone came down in the cellars and spotted her with Erik, the Phantom. No she wouldn't care because she just wanted to be near him now. She eyes opened when she heard his question. Can she forgive him? "Yes, Erik...I can forgive you, and I'll come home with you Erik. Don't want you getting another heart attack, and plus I don't think I'd survive if I lived without you Erik," she replied laying her head on his chest, "What you did still hurts me though but I think I'll be able to get back to my normal self hopefully sooner than later."

He sighed with relief, propping himself against the wall and relaxing somewhat. "Thank you, so much," he whispered to her, pushing his hand into her hair gently. His aching chest and lungs were nothing now; his fatigue was dragging him down but he fought it, trying to stay awake to absorb the moment. "Olivia, I wouldn't be able to live without you either."  
Erik sat up slightly, opening his eyes a fraction in the darkness. "What time is it?" he asked, suddenly extremely disoriented.

"I think it is almost 9 o'clock at night," Olivia answered with a sigh as she looked up at him the best she could in the darkness, "And you're welcome Erik. I'm not sure how forgiving I'm going to be should this happen again Erik. Just to warn you incase it gets close to happening again." She had a small feeling though that this whole thing might not happen again, well Olivia hope so anyway.

* * *

Raoul sighed, putting his arms about Christine. "Thanks," he mumbled. "I just don't know what to say about all this, though. I don't want then to get back together ... I'd rather Olivia come home ... but I guess it's what she wants, right?"  
Sighing, shook his head. "Well, what happens, happens. Do you think we should wait here or go home? And what about Charles?" he added, turning to Christine slowly. 

"We should go home...Charles should be up by now and probably hungry we should get there as soon as we possibly can," Christine said, though somewhat knowing that if Charles was awake and hungry the servant taking care of him will make him a bottle than wait for Christine to return. "I think Olivia will message us to tell us what has happened."

Raoul nodded, dropping his arms and taking Christine's hand. "Well, let's get going then," he sighed, glancing back at the passageway Olivia had disappeared into. "I really hope she will message us ... I'm worried about her, very worried."  
With that he turned from the passageway and started towards the foyer of the opera, anxiety gnawing at his stomach.

"So am I Raoul...I'm very worried too especially if Erik is upset or angry," Christine said biting her lower lip nervously at the though. "She should be fine though she is a strong girl." Christine though was even more worried than before, but she couldn't leave Charles yes he can have formula but still he needed to be breast fed in order to get the right nutrients in his body.

"Erik wouldn't hurt her," Raoul said, more confidently than he felt. "Olivia will be all right ... don't worry, my dear."  
He passed a hand over her hair, attempting to soothe her with a quick touch, and led her firmly towards the stables where their coach was. "She will be fine, just wait and see."

"All right I believe you, Raoul. Still though can't help but worry about a family member," Christine said with a nod as she leaned into Raoul as they walked to the carriage._ It'll be nice to go home_, Christine thought.

"Of course not," Raoul agreed. "Worrying is natural. Speaking of worrying, I bet you're worrying about Charles." He spent mere moments speaking to the head of the stables, urging him to get the coach hitched as quickly as possible.

"Yes, I am deathly worried about Charles but the servant should know what to do, I told her before we left, should he wake up," Christine said now playing with the fabric of her dress as she waited for the coach.

Raoul nodded understandingly. "I wouldn't worry about Charles. You know what a good child he is, Christine," he assured her. "He'll be totally fine."

"Yes, he is a very good child. Hardly ever cries at all," Christine said nodding slowly knowing Charles was indeed a very good baby. Plus Charles was as smart as his father which was somewhat scary and yet encouraging all at the same time.

**

* * *

R&R**


	20. We Have to Get Married First

**And here's the last one for today until I get reviews!**

**

* * *

Chapter 20- We have to get married first.**

Erik closed his eyes, nodding. "Nine ... I didn't blank for too long then. I should get home," he mumbled.  
Slowly he turned to her, nodding. "I know. I wouldn't expect you to be," he told her softly, swallowing hard. "I would expect you to be furious at me for this, and I'm surprised you're being so calm ..." He gave a soft chuckle, then closed his eyes again. For a moment he focused on breathing before speaking. "I won't let it happen again, though. I promise."

"I think I let most of my anger out up in my room," she said with a nod of her head. Olivia was soon quiet for a few minutes after thinking about all that happened. She then asked a very surprising question, "Can I come home with you, Erik?" She put a hand down on top of his hand and gave him a small smile.

Erik turned to her, giving a weak smile. "It's your home too," he told her. "Of course you can come home. I may need a little help, so I'm really glad you're here."  
With that he began to push against the wall, struggling to his feet. His limbs felt like lead but he managed to get onto his feet, leaning heavily against the wall for support.

"I'll be glad to help you," she said watching him as he struggled to stand up so she helped him out with standing. "You can lean on me a little if you want to Erik I don't mind," Olivia offered wanting to help him out as best as she possibly could.

"I wouldn't mind." He smiled weakly at her, trying to push himself far away enough from the wall to walk.  
He extended his arm towards her, no longer able to feel shame at his weakness; he was only able to feel a dim desperation, the need to get home and go to bed.  
Still, none of that mattered in comparison with being with Olivia. If he weren't able to make it home, just having her nearby would be enough.

When she saw Erik's arm extend to her she took immediate hold on it. "Don't worry Erik I'll get you home safely," she said as she braced herself to help him through this. Yes, she was strong since she was dance and all but not really sure how much weight she could fully carry.

"It's a good thing I'm so light," he chuckled, his eyes half-closed. "Olivia, I'm sorry for all of this. Maybe it's best if we don't have Christine over for a while."  
Groaning, he pushed himself away from the wall as he staggered forward on unsteady legs.

"Yes that is a good thing or I'd possibly be on the ground right about now," she said with a small laugh but soon it died when she heard his next word, "Yes...I think that's wise Erik...We should at least wait until after we're married to invite her back over." She sort of figured once they were married Erik wouldn't be tempted to kiss Christine, though marriage really didn't stop Christine.

Sighing, he ran his hand along the wall, making sure he wasn't leaning too hard on Olivia. "You're right. We should wait until at least then to see her ... let alone invite her down here."  
He turned to her slowly, his eyes twinkling a little. "You know, I'm really glad you're not just calling off the marriage."

"I got really close to but I couldn't say it. Besides I still wanted to marry you even if I was hurt and furious at you, Erik," she said with sigh as she turned to look at him giving him another small smile which seemed to make her eyes shine a little. _Yes, wait until we're married to invite her down here, and we won't see her until the wedding_, Olivia thought with agreement.

Erik nodded wearily. "Thank God," he whispered. "I'm living just for you now, Olivia ... you know that, right?"  
He turned to her slowly, breathing so harshly his mask was sucked back against his mouth when he inhaled and billowed out when he exhaled. He paused for a moment, leaning heavily against the wall.

"I do know that Erik and it's the most wonderful gift you've ever given," she said letting out a shaky breath as she watched him with a frown, "You are all right are you not?" She walked closer to him and placed her hand under his mask the palm of it laying against his cheek. She was worried about him about his health he had to live just had to. She wouldn't know what to do if he should die.

"I'm just tired," he grunted, closing his eyes and leaning his face into her palm. "Yes, I'm fine, love ... or I will be, as soon as we're home and I can sleep."  
He put his hand against his heart, feeling the weak beat. "I just need a moment to rest."

"Do you want to rest here?" she asked now becoming even more fearful but she did not dare show it in her voice or facial features, but her eyes seem to hold that fear in them. What if he never woke up from resting? What if he left her? _And why am I suddenly thinking so negatively?_ she thought surprised at herself.

"Just for a moment, yeah ..." He trailed off, his eyes still shut, and slumped further against the wall. "Just a moment. Wake me up if I fall asleep, can you?"  
Erik smiled, then sighed and leaned his head against his shoulder. His hand reached out, groping for a moment until he found Olivia's.

"I will wake you up if you fall asleep. I promise," she said nodding. When she felt his hand on hers she smiled slightly and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "I love you Erik," she whispered to him in a sort-of happy voice. She didn't mean it to be sort-of happy she wanted it to be fully happy but she suppose it'll take a bit to get back to her normal self.

"Thanks. I love you too," he murmured, and allowed himself to relax.  
He felt himself drifting slightly, as he always did when moments from sleep; and he jerked himself back, forcing his eyes open.  
"Think I'm good to walk now," he managed, and pushed himself away from the wall again.

"All right then let's press on," she said before she gave him a hug, "I'm sorry if I was the cause of your heart attack earlier. I felt bad that I caused you that much stress." She nuzzled her face into his chest and soon she burst into tears. "You looked so weak and I was so scared that you were going to leave me," she said through her sobs. She didn't mean to be stupid but that was the truth.

Awkwardly he hugged her with his right arm, his left still weak and limp. "Olivia, it's all right. It's relieved a little tension in my heart, and it wasn't lethal ... when we get home I'll sleep, and when I get up I'll make myself something to help with it. No harm done, darling." He kissed the top of her head, now forcing his left arm to go around her as well. "Oh, honey, don't cry ... please, don't. I would never leave you like that. Never ... I promise you."

"But just the mere thought of losing you terrified me! I've already lost my mother and father. I couldn't lose you either. That's why I got so scared because you're very dear to me Erik and you're the love of my life," she said as she tried to calm herself down which seemed to be working her soft sobs now reducing to just a few sniffs here and there, "Yes, you need sleep and rest. Actually I'll make that Russian tea, for you like the first time when this happened, after you wake up from your sleep. You don't have to make anything. I'll do that, and if you don't want tea I'll just make you something else."

"Shh," he whispered, stroking her hair gently. "Olivia, losing me is something you may have to face soon ... but don't worry about that right now ... I might be able to think, depending on if my medicines work, in terms of a few years. I promise you, I'm not going anywhere soon."  
As her sobs quieted he leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Oh, tea would be wonderful, but I'm speaking of medicines. I should do that myself, if only to make sure it's perfect. And ... I don't think I could make it home tonight. It's just too far, and I'm too tired."

"All right. We can stay here for the night, but will you be strong enough to make it home when we wake up?" Olivia said with slight concern. Yes, she knew she would have to face living without Erik one day, but she didn't want today to be that day or any day for that matter for a least a few years or so.

"I will," he assured her. "I just need to sleep for now." With that he slowly began to lower himself, working like an old man so he eventually sat on the floor with his back against the wall. "If it's not too much trouble, could I ask you to get a blanket?" he added, looking up at her with half-lidded eyes. "If so don't bother, I'm not really that cold ..."

"I'll be right back," she said as she rushed back up to her room. She grabbed her pillow and the top blanket on the bed. She then walked back out of her room after making sure no one was around and slipped back down into the cellars. She went back to Erik as fast as she could and when she got to him she placed the blanket around him. "I also got you a pillow Erik just so you're more comfortable," she said in a soft voice hoping she wasn't disturbing his sleep.

"You're an absolute angel," Erik whispered, smiling and taking her hands in his own. Sighing, he sank down into the blankets, his wig and mask both askew.  
After a moment he sighed, turning to her and opening his eyes. "The door to the house is open and my bed has fresh sheets, whenever you want to sleep ... I think a few of the candles should have been long enough to keep burning until now, and the fresh candles are on the shelf in the kitchen."

When he called her an angel a true angel she blushed slightly. "But I can't leave you here all by yourself," she said as she gave his hands a gentle squeeze. Soon though her mouth opened wide in a yawn, she just realized watching him about to go to sleep has made herself feel drowsy, but she could easily make it to the house before she passed out on the bed. Then again though she truly didn't want to leave Erik all by himself especially in his condition.

"You're tired," he said gently, pressing her hands to his lips. "Go sleep, darling ... I'll be here when you wake up. I promise you."  
Sighing, he lay back, his whole being radiating exhaustion. After a moment he breathed heavily and turned his head wearily, smiling at Olivia as he raised a hand to her cheek.  
"I would never, ever leave you like this," he whispered. "We need to get married first."

**

* * *

R&R**


	21. Questions of Children

**Here's the next chapter ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 21- Questions of Children**

Olivia woke up the next morning stretching a giving out a low moan as she felt her body stretch in place. Her eyes opened as she lay in the bed of Erik's house for a split second before realizing that Erik was still in the tunnels. "Oh dear," Olivia said as she got up and wrapped her silk white robe around her and went out into the tunnels with a lantern in her hand. "Erik? Darling are you up yet?" Olivia called out. 

Erik had been half-awake for some time, simply dozing; but at the sound of Olivia's voice he awoke fully, his whole body tensing. Without knowing it he was smiling, vital, alive, simply at the sound of her voice.  
"I'm here, love," he called back; "I'm awake." He could see the light of the lantern, sitting up as it drew closer. To his surprise and pleasure he found his strength returning.

"Good. How are you feeling today? Any better?" she asked as she set the lantern down beside her and knelt down to be face to face with him. She was smiling slightly glad that he wasn't dead a looked to be all right.

He took her hands and kissed her gently, smiling. "I'm feeling much better, and if I get back to the house and just rest for a little longer I should be fine in a day or so. Did you sleep well, my angel?" He touched her ring gently; infinitely glad she was still wearing it.

"I slept very good last night Erik. Thank you for asking," Olivia said her smile broadening when he said that, "Though it felt kind-of different without your arms wrapped around me as I went to sleep."And yes hopefully you get to the house. You'll be much more comfortable and it'll help you more." She cared greatly for Erik and his health. He did look strong but still she worried about him.

"It was different for me too ... I suppose I've gotten used to sleeping with you there, and I feel almost ... unsafe without you." He stood slowly, his arm against the wall to balance him. "I shouldn't have any problems getting there, as long as we take it slowly. Darling, I'm so glad you can make Russian tea!" he added, winking. With that he held out his arm for her to take - not for support, but so he could be in contact with her.

"Yeah I'm glad too," she said with a laugh remembering the first time this happened to him and she had made him tea after telling him she wouldn't leave until she knew he was somewhat fine. When he held out his arm for her she wrapped hers around his and leaned close to him; making sure not a lot weight though was pressed against him. "Married in a month," she said happily, "I might be busy though making sure that everything goes right and I talk to the Pastor about it. Plus I have to make sure my dress fits me perfectly, and the day before the wedding I have to stay out of your sight! Its bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding."

"Oh, my darling," he whispered, and kissed her forehead gently as he picked up the pillow and blanket and started slowly towards the house. "Only a month until we're really married ... a month until I have a wife! God, I never, ever imagined ..." Quite overcome, he let the tears slip down his face slowly. "Oh, if the wedding dress doesn't fit, we'll have it altered, of course. My darling, my angel, you've made me the happiest man alive ... you know that, right?" He loosened his arm from hers and wrapped it around her waist instead, cherishing the feel of her so close to him.

"And you have made me the happiest woman alive Erik," Olivia said with a sigh, "If you want to when I try on the dress you can come too. It's at the manor but I don't think Raoul would mind much and maybe you won't either." She though wasn't sure if that was right or not allowing the groom to see her in the dress but still she didn't care much for any superstition except for the one about a groom can't see the bride before the wedding. "You don't have to imagine anymore Erik about having a wife because soon you'll have one." Yes and Olivia was glad it was her he was marrying.

"Perhaps it wouldn't be a very good idea for me to come along," he said gently. "Just because - well, Christine lives there. I would love to accompany you but it might be a bit stressful ... for all of us. Besides, I want it to be a surprise." He kissed her cheek, smiling. "I know, my dear. It's simply amazing; you know that I'm marrying you. I love you so much." For a moment he simply drifted, forgetting the effort it took to walk and to carry his pillow and blanket.

"Ah, yes forgot for a moment about Christine," she said biting her lip nervously. Maybe it should be a surprise. Erik would love her in the wedding dress Olivia knew it. "I love you too, Erik. I love you soooo much." When she saw him drift for a moment she frowned a bit. "You're all right, right Erik?"

"Perfectly fine, darling," he assured her, "just dreaming." He gave a slight smile, pausing for a moment, and adjusted the pillow and blanket before starting again. He could see better now, and took surer steps. "I know you'll look like a goddess in that dress, darling. I can't wait to see it on you."

"Oh Erik...A goddess really? I don't think so. Maybe pretty but surely not a goddess," she said her cheeks going red. Erik was sweet and she liked it, but still she didn't think she was that beautiful to be compared to a goddess. "You sure you don't want me to carry those?" she asked nodding to the blanket and pillow.

"A goddess," he insisted. "That's what you are to me, at any rate - in normal clothes," he added softly, and smiled. One hand reached out to brush her cheek. He so loved it when she blushed.  
"No, no, it's all right," he insisted. "I'm not quite handicapped enough to need them carried for me, my dear, but thank you for the offer."

"I'm just worried that's all." she said with a shrug but soon her cheeks went darker when she remembered what he had said before that. "Erik you're a sweetheart really you are. And you're making blush sooo much right now," she let out a small laugh when she was saying that.

Grinning, he chuckled as well. "Is that really a bad thing?" he asked softly, glimpsing the shore of the underground lake to his immense delight. He forced himself to walk slightly faster. "I, for one, love making you blush; because I know what I'm saying means something to my goddess. It's all right, my dear, no need to worry about me. I can manage."

"No it's not a bad thing just no one but you has been able to get me to blush this much. And yes everything you say means a lot to me Erik, a whole lot," she said keeping her pace matched with his. Ah, almost home, she thought with delight. "I think its normal though to worry about someone you love especially if the person you love is going to be marrying you in a month." She loved hearing that it's a month till the wedding! A month till she is truly Erik's in the eyes of God. It made her excited, and gleam with happiness, and she was glad she made up with Erik about the whole Christine mess.

He couldn't speak. He simply smiled, eyes tearing, and as he fumbled his way towards the boat he stared at Olivia and took a deep breath. "Every time you say that I get chills," he managed, carelessly putting the pillow and blanket into the boat before putting his arms around his fiancé and holding her for a moment. "It makes my whole life worth it, just to know that I'll be marrying someone as wonderful as you!"  
With that he pulled back, offering his hand to help her into the boat, as weak as he himself was.

"You're wonderful too Erik. To me you are the most wonderful person in my life and now that I think about it I probably couldn't live without you. Don't remind about how I might have to deal with it later...I don't want to think about the future I'm thinking about now," she said giving him her brightest and biggest smile yet. She took his hand gladly but made sure she didn't lean too much into him.

"All right, I won't remind you," he promised, climbing into the boat after her and somehow finding the strength to take them both across the lake. He smiled back, a true warm smile that reached his eyes. For a moment he paused, licking his lips, and then looked back at her with his smile returning. "Do you still want children?" he murmured, torn between hoping for them himself and not wanting any.

"I do yes...What are you thinking about? We don't have to have any Erik I'm fine. If you don't want any then we don't have to have any," she said with a sigh. She wanted children always has ever since she was a young girl. Still though marriage means sacrificing things and if Erik truly didn't want children she would give that up just to be with him no matter how hard it hurt her.

"No, no," he insisted. "I was just - well, I wanted to know what you'd think if they were to ... look like me." His smile faded, chief fear exposed. For a moment he glanced away and tried not to betray how terrified he was of this possibility, although he knew his voice had quavered when he voiced it.

"Erik...Erik I'd love them the same as I love you. I know what you look like behind the mask. Multiple times I had woken up before you to see your face. I don't mind really I don't. I love you Erik with or without your mask. And if they do look like you I'd love them. I won't shun them away at all," she said turning around as she sat in the boat looking up at him with a sigh

He nodded slowly, swallowing hard.  
"We're worse as children, apparently," he murmured, under his breath. "Thank you. Olivia, thank you. I ..." He stopped, quite overcome, and instead focused his energy on polling the boat. Blinking back tears he tried a smile. "I really hope they look like you."

"It's all right Erik. I promise you it is," she said softly before turning back to facing in front of her. She wouldn't mind not at all if their children looked like Erik. She loved him for him and that was that nothing more and nothing less.

He nodded slowly, biting his lip sharply. The jolt as the boat hit the shore made him stumble onto his knees but he lifted himself up quickly, leaning heavily on the pole. "Sorry," he grunted, and lifted his pillow and blanket.

"It is fine," she said getting out herself and walking over to him. "We're home though and you can rest all you want and be much more comfortable." She gave him a gentle kiss on his lips before going over and opening the door for him.

He followed slowly, slipping through the door, and smiled, his hand going to his lips. It still never failed to thrill him whenever she kissed him.  
He made his way to the bedroom, flopping into the bed and closing his eyes with a sigh.

When he fell asleep she looked at him through the doorway. She smiled before turning around and sat down at the desk beginning to write a letter. Her handwriting was nice and she seemed to stop every now and then thinking about what to put. It was a letter to the pastor at Notre Dame requesting a visit fin a week to talk about having a private wedding service there for only her, her soon-to-be husband and a few other people she will invite on her own. After writing the letter she signed it and kept it on the desk; beginning to clean and straighten up a bit of the house.

* * *

**R&R**


	22. Married

**This is the next chapter hope you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 22- Married**

Nervously, Erik stood at the altar, his face paler than usual and even sweating slightly beneath the mask he had made just for the occasion - a white leather wing-shape, beautifully embroidered in silver and gold. He tried not to look over his shoulder, though fear was gnawing at his stomach - fear that she would not come.  
He took a deep breath through his sunken nostrils, swallowing hard and glancing up at the minister, who gave him a small smile. Through the power of that simple smile he found himself relaxing slightly - enough to let his shoulders drop, to draw himself up and breathe. Though he was no less anxious he was able, suddenly, to appreciate the beauty of the church and the beauty of the day.

Olivia had tears in her eyes. She hadn't seen Erik for one full day, and now she was ready to see him again, now and forever. Olivia was in her mother's dress that looked beautiful on her. Pure white with beads embroidered on the bosom of the dress, and the train wasn't long but still it was long enough to trail behind her. She had only invited a few people: Raoul, Christine, Madam Giry, and Meg Giry to her wedding which was fine.  
Olivia was nervous and as she stood waiting for her cue to come walking down the aisle she took deep breaths. The white veil covered her face but it was still somewhat see through to see the tears that ran down her eyes. Olivia couldn't help it. She was so happy that she had to cry. Suddenly the organ began to play and she began to walk down the aisle towards the alter where Erik stood waiting for her.

Erik turned slowly, the very movement an unspeakably majestic motion, and found himself greeted by the most beautiful sight that had ever graced his eyes.  
He could only watch in silence as she came towards him, eyes filling and spilling over with tears of incomparable emotion. It welled up within him; he longed to go to Olivia and to put his arms around her, but he made himself stay, blinking and quivering as she came towards him.  
His lips opened slightly as he whispered her name under his breath, reverently, eyes filled with rapt adoration.

Olivia stopped when she reached the alter turning towards Erik. Her eyes looking straight up at him and she felt her heart soar. She tried to stop crying now becoming a little calmer. While they said their vows to one another. She had to be calm so it looked like she meant it, which she did anyway even if she would be crying, still sometimes things can be taken the wrong way. Being calm was for the best. Her eyes though never left Erik's as she stood there saying her vows to him; even when Christine broke her the ring to set upon Erik's finger, only glancing down to make sure she was putting it on the right finger.

As Erik spoke his vows his voice was soft and lilting, somehow managing to fill the whole room as he spoke. His own hand was so sure that he did not break his glance even to make sure where the ring was going. He stared straight into Olivia's eyes the whole time.  
When the minister confirmed that he could kiss the bride he put his arms around her gently, lowering his lips tenderly to hers. His first married kiss as he held his new wife in his arms was complete bliss; he could not break away, did not ever want the moment to end.  
He knew now that he could die happily and as a proud man.

Her arms wrapped around his neck when he kissed her. She was happy and was so glad to be married to the man that was kissing her. Yes, it was wonderful, she felt like she was in heaven at this very moment when he kissed her. After what seemed like ages she broke the kiss needing some air, but did not leave his arms. "I love you, my darling husband," she said looking at him with a smile on her lips; finally able to call him husband.

"My wife! My wife," he stammered, crying furiously now. He smiled at her, eyes shining with unshed tears that he tried to blink back. "I adore you, my darling, my goddess."  
He broke away, offering her his hand, and gestured down the aisle. He wanted to take her home; to know what it was like to hold and love the woman he now knew was his for ever - but he knew that they would have to attend the reception: even an underground-dweller such as he knew it would be bad form to miss his own reception.

She placed her hand in his tears falling once more from her eyes overcome with just how emotional this day has been for her. She walked next to him down the aisle. "Erik...Remember we have to go back to the de Chagny manor for our reception," she whispered to him though she herself really just wanted to head home now with him.

"Of course," he whispered back, slipping his arm around her waist and resting his other hand against her cheek as he guided her out of the church and towards their coach. "I long to take you home but of course we'll go to the reception. I expect you'd like some cake?" He smiled at her, finally dry-eyed for the first time that day. "Olivia, I love you so much. You've made everything worthwhile."

"Well I want to go home too...But it's only proper to go to the reception," she said with a laugh as she wiped her eyes. Though when Erik said that she felt like she was going to burst yet again. "And I love you Erik. You have filled the void in my heart and soul that I didn't realized I had until I fell in love with you," she said her face lighting up with another one of her smiles.

His smile grew to a grin and he took both of her hands in his, staring into her eyes as he sang softly: "_I love you ..._" He could find no greater words to express his emotion, no sentence deeper or more meaningful. It was all he needed to sing - all he wanted to sing - and he put every ounce of his being and his sincerity into it, wanting to show her just how much she meant to him.  
Offering his hand, he opened the door of the coach for her.

She mouthed his name as he sang that to her. It touched her and made a few tears run down her cheek. Erik was the best thing that has ever happened to her in her whole life. "Thank you M. le Fantom," she said when he opened the door for her and she stepped right on in; sitting down on the soft cushion seat once she got in. She looked out at Erik patting the seat signally for him to sit next to her.

He quickly swung himself into the coach, nodding to the driver as he did, and closed the door after himself. When he was sitting comfortably he put his arm about her waist and kissed her lips gently. "No, thank _you_, Mme. le Fantome," he whispered back, smiling.

* * *

**R&R Please!!**


	23. Erik I'm Pregnant

**YAY!! And the next!!**

* * *

**Chapter 23- Erik I'm Pregnant**

Olivia has been Erik's wife now for two and a half almost three months now. Though about a month ago she began to get these morning sicknesses which were terrible to her and she was afraid something was seriously wrong with her. Just yesterday she had gone to the doctor and did a check-up and some surprising news came out of yesterday's meeting with the doctor. Ah, yes very surprising. She was pregnant! That just made her day, but she hadn't told Erik about it yet, and she was probably planning on to today; actually it defiantly might be today that she tells him the wonderful news.  
Olivia walked out of the bathroom holding her stomach and looking pale. She had just thrown up again due to the morning sicknesses that'll last for another couple days; that's what the doctor said anyway. She hated it...It made her not want to eat in the morning and made her dizzy at times. Thankfully though today's was only where she probably wouldn't eat until lunch and she didn't feel dizzy or have a headache at all.

For the past month or so Erik had been on full alert. Olivia had been sick; but seeing as she didn't often bring it up; he left it alone and didn't mention it either.  
He had known, of course, that it was really bothering her; that she had gone to see the doctor. He hadn't pestered her about the results. If she wanted to speak of it, she would.  
In his stomach was the nagging fear that he hadn't been able to shake since before the wedding. He had been hoping to postpone the child, even planning on switching to onanism if it would help, but never quite able to. Still, he tried to crush the fear, knowing full well what was going on with his wife and hoping miserably against it. It kept him up at night, kept him from eating well, and he had begun to lose what little color he had and dwindle from lean, wiry lankiness into skeletal, ill scrawniness.  
Now he turned in the hallway, looking at his wife. "Are you all right, darling?" he asked, going to her and taking her gently in his arms. "You look absolutely horrid, to be frank. Why don't you go back to bed?"

"I'm not tired just had another one of my sicknesses. Really, it's all right. The doctor says I'm completely normal and that the sicknesses should stop in a couple more days," she said giving him a weak smile. She herself noticed Erik hadn't been quite himself lately actually ever since her sicknesses started his been acting let's just say stranger than usual. As she stood there in his arms she had the feeling of just coming out with the truth about her being pregnant but she couldn't bring herself to say it. "It is very sweet of you though to be looking out for me, Erik, but I'm fine really." She placed one of her hands under his mask to where the palm of her hand touched his cheek.

"Does he know why you're sick?" he heard himself asking dazedly. He tightened his arms around her, swaying ever so slightly. "I'm supposed to look after you ... it's my job, right? As your husband ..." He realized he was just rambling but it took him a great deal of effort to stop.  
_No child no child no child no child_, he screamed inwardly, eyes welling with slight tears. He took a deep shuddering breath and tried to smile as she touched his face.

"Yes...The doctor knows why I'm sick. And, my darling husband, you're doing a fantastic job at looking after me and being my husband," this time her smile broaden and it reached her eyes making them shine. After a few minutes she let out a sigh. "Erik...I have something to tell you. You might be more shocked than surprised or even happy...I kind-of mentally trained myself for it though. But when I went to the doctor's I was tested for something. And that something came back as positive." Taking another shaky breath, and closing her eyes she thought for a second and then she opened her eyes, looking into his. "I'm pregnant Erik." Now that, that was off her chest she seemed to breathe regularly, and was actually less stressful than before.

Though he had known, the whole time, that the problem was that he swayed again, eyes rolling up in his head as he mumbled, "what?"  
Suddenly he was on his knees, leaning heavily against the wall, and his heart was tripping wildly in his chest. He felt as though he was drowning in the thick blackness of shock and he gasped for air, putting a hand to his forehead. He could not bring himself to utter words of congratulations, nor anything except a strangulated moaning.

"Erik...Erik, honey, it's all right," she said kneeling beside him and taking his hand in hers; laying her head on his shoulder. Oh Erik, I'm sooo sorry, she thought feeling a few tears fall from her eyes. She didn't mean to shock him so badly, and yet she had known he'd probably reacted sort-of like this she couldn't help but feel regret; for being both pregnant and telling him about it. "Please Erik, please try and calm yourself I can't lose you now...Not after only being almost 3 months your wife. I love you Erik," she said softly to him trying to keep the sound of her crying out of her voice.

"Are you sure you're pregnant?" he asked weakly, slumping forward and leaning his face against her shoulder. "It's all right if you're not, love ... it's all right if you're not pregnant." He raised his pleading face to hers, begging with his eyes for her to tell him it was all a joke, all a horrible, taunting joke. Tears slipped down his face, and he was too ashamed to wipe them away.

Seeing Erik's face made even more tears run down her own face and she nodded her head. "I'm sure I'm pregnant Erik," she said in a shaky voice now looking at the ground unable to look at him now. Why did she have to tell him now? Because Olivia you would've had to tell him sooner or later, and it's better now than when your stomach is bulging after 5 months, her mind told her but still she didn't feel any better about this whole thing. Erik was upset and she felt so bad about it and she couldn't lie either even if he was pleading that it wasn't true.

"All ... all right," he mumbled shakily, sinking back against the wall. He passed his hand over his eyes, staggering to his feet and leaning against the wall heavily. "Mind if I go lie down, darling?" he asked, not making direct eye contact. Now that he looked at her he could see a bit of a bump, hardly noticeable but there nonetheless. He wondered how he could have possibly doubted her pregnancy.

"No I don't mind," she said as she stood up her eyes glancing up at him. She straightened her dress and let out a soft but long breath. "I'm sorry Erik," she said simply before turning around and walking into the kitchen. As she did so she stood at the sink cleaning the dishes from yesterday almost in a dream-like state.

Erik managed to make it to the bedroom before collapsing. He laid on the carpet, an awkward lump, though his heart was still beating strongly. He simply didn't have the willpower to make it to the bed.  
Fear raced through him, sheer heart-stopping terror that he had almost forgotten. What if the child looked like him - or what if Olivia stopped loving him, loved the child instead?  
Within minutes the rug was soaked and he had cried himself to sleep.

Olivia was soon done with the dishes and she wiped her eyes from the tears that she had been allowing to fall while she had done that simple task. She then walked into the room and upon seeing Erik on the carpet and knelt beside him and wrapped her arms around him gently hoping not to disturb him while he slept. Seeing him here on the floor and looking the way he did made her want to take everything back.

Erik shuddered wildly when she touched him, moaning slightly and twitching. His hands opened and then clamped shut as though he were throttling someone in his sleep.  
His dreams were infested with all the loathing and neglect he'd had to deal with as a child. He gave a strangulated sob, tossing his head to the side. Two distinct cracks were heard as his neck moved and in his dream he felt the dim pain of cracking a knuckle.

"Oh Erik...I love you and I'm so sorry," she whispered through her own sobs as he slept on and moved slightly. She winced a little hearing his neck and knuckle crack. She loved Erik, oh yes she did and she never wanted to leave him and wanted to be there for him when he was like this; even if he was asleep.

Whimpering, he moved in closer to her. His eyes fluttered half-open as he heard her words, putting his arms around her and crushing her to his body.  
"Promise you won't stop loving me," he begged, his breath ragged and fear in his half-awake eyes. "Promise me you won't stop loving me when it comes."

Her eyes went wide when said that. "Oh Erik...I can never stop loving you. Yes, the baby will need lots of attention and love, but it'll never make me stop loving you, Erik, never," she said nuzzling her face into his chest. Her breathing was soft and slow as she was in his arms.

"I don't want a child," he choked, still half-asleep. "I don't want one to take you away from me. You'll stop loving me, I know you will. It'll make you hate me, because it'll come out like me ..."  
He writhed in palpable agony, biting his lip so hard it began to bleed.

"No…No Erik. Our child will not take me away from you. Will not make me hate you. I promise you. I swear to God I will never hate you," she sobbed hating his words, and yet not blaming him for thinking this way; still though it made her shake slightly in his arms. Her eyes, shining with her unshed tears, looked up at him and seeing his lip bleed she placed her fingers tips gently on his lips; making sure she didn't touch his wound.

"I don't ever want to lose you," he whispered. "I never ever knew what it was like to have someone love me. It's too much ... and I'll screw the kid up, you know that. It'll be like me. It's going to be hideous. I know it will. You will hate me," he mumbled, already near to falling asleep again. He was like a broken doll in her arms, limp and awkward, all limbs and sobbing mouth.

"Erik...I told you before we were married that I'll love our child if it'll look like you. I wouldn't love it any less. And I wouldn't hate you. You must believe me Erik you must," she said wanting him to believe her. _Oh my darling, my poor Erik. You're so broken so battered even when we're married you still haven't been fully fix_, she thought feeling a tear run down her cheek, _I'll help you Erik. I'll never ever hurt you or hate you_. Her thoughts ran but she didn't say them no she couldn't find a voice to say them.

"No one loves a child like that ..." He trailed off, burying his head against her and slipping back into troubled sleep. His brow furrowed beneath his mask and he gave a couple of strangulated sobs, hands digging into Olivia's back.  
He dreamed of clanking bars, darkness, lilies and coffins. He dreamed of being hated and alone, isolated in the house as his mother escaped to church - of being shown, wherever he went, that it was impossible to love a monster.  
And now the one woman who had loved him was being - in his mind - taken away from him.

She stayed in his arms for a couple minutes before getting up. She then walked over to the desk and grabbing a pen and ink bottle began to write a letter. She was going to go to Raoul's. She needed to talk to him, and besides she'll tell him too about being pregnant. Not want to disturb Erik's sleep she had no choice but to write a letter. It stated where she had gone and that she should be back as soon as she possibly could. She then placed the note right to where he'd be able to see it right when he woke up and left the lair; heading to the de Chagny Manor.

It was some time before Erik awoke. He did so quickly, with no in-between or - thankfully - remembrance of dreams. Instead he was on his feet all of a sudden, eyes wide open, fully alert.  
"Olivia?" he called his heart and stomach sinking when she didn't reply. Furiously he began to search, and it took him some time to realize that, when he'd awoken, there had been a note beside him. He found himself rushing back to his room, falling to his knees and scanning the note.  
Relief washed over him in waves. She would be safe with Raoul; she hadn't abandoned him. With that he gave a sigh and flopped onto his bed.

"Raoul! I need to talk to you in private please!" Olivia said as she immediately found Raoul in his study; closing the door behind her. She was in tears and she seemed almost in hysteria as she flopped down in a chair; a hand over her eyes. Her shoulders along with her whole body shook as she sat there crying silently. She tried to pull herself together but she couldn't seem to.

The music ran through his head, thundering and angry, though he felt nothing more than a dead fear in his chest as he remembered what was going on. His eyes were dull and listless.  
Olivia was pregnant; she had a parasite clinging to her, one that would grow between them. It would fester like a hideously mangled boil and Erik would die alone, unwanted, unloved as his wife was stolen by the monster he had helped create ...  
With a howl of rage, he hurled the bed sheets from the large mattress and curled into a ball on his stomach. His breathing was labored as he tried to choke back sobs.

* * *

**R&R**


	24. Consulting Raoul

**Thanks to all my fabulous readers and I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story...We are far from over but so far the chapter after this is all we have...And it might not even be a chapter still...Anyway we'll get writing as soon as we can!! Plus will be putting up another one of my friend's and I's Phantom RP with same characters but slightly different. All right thanks and hope you like this!!**

* * *

**Chapter 24-** **Consulting Raoul**

"Raoul I'm pregnant! And Erik thinks I'm going to hate him!! My vows when I said them: For Better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish 'till death do us part! I meant every single word of it!! I'll never stop loving him! I'll never hate Erik! Oh Raoul what am I to do?!" Olivia sobbed not even looking at Raoul as she continued to cry.

Raoul sat still, a look of strangely horrified amusement gracing his beautiful face. "You're pregnant?" he repeated, latching onto the only part of her story that he could understand at that moment.  
Biting his lip, he put his head in his hand, trying to focus on the rest of her words. "Well-ll-ll... he - he thinks you'll hate him? What did you say to him?" he asked, and winced. "I mean, how did you break the news to him?"

"He asked me if the doctor knew why I was getting sick in the morning...I told him gently that I was pregnant. He was shocked! I didn't break it to him quickly or anything that would shock him more. He even begged me to never stop loving him...He thinks the child will look like him and that's why I'll hate him! I told him I've seen his face numerous times and I don't care if the child looks like him, I'll love him and the child," she said now looking up at Raoul with her tear stained face.

Raoul was already shaking his head. "You _scared_ him," he growled softly, almost laughing. "He seriously thinks that when you've gone to all the trouble of --"  
Stopping himself, he shook his head and corrected his words. "When you've pledged your love to him, he thinks you'll flip over one ugly child? Ah, well, I guess you can't blame him."  
He leaned back, puffing his breath at his hair.

"I know I can't blame him...But I wish he'd trust my love for him! I'd die for him, Raoul! I would! I love him soooo much!" she said going over to Raoul and clasping his hands looking at her uncle with tears forming in her eyes again.

Raoul sighed and tightened his hands around hers. "I know that, Olivia. But _he_ doesn't. Why are you talking to me about this? You need to convince him that this doesn't mean anything. I don't know how to do that - you're _his_ wife and he's _your_ husband."

"I just...He was asleep when I left him, and I needed to at least console someone about all of this! I just needed help," she said biting her lip. She now looked like a lost soul wandering, "I have no way of convincing him that I'll never stop loving him. If I have to wait 7 and a half months to prove that I won't stop loving him I might go insane!" She took a deep breath and then gave Raoul a hug, "Thank you for listening for me though, Raoul...It means a lot to me. I'll go back home now, and try my best to show my love for him is undying."

Another sigh escaped his lips. He squeezed Olivia in his arms, then drew back and stared searchingly at her face for a while.  
"You shouldn't have to wait," he murmured. "Erik's smart. He should figure it out eventually. Just ... try to convince him that this is a gift, not a curse. Good luck, Olivia. I know you'll do it."  
Smiling, he stood and offered his arm. "Should I walk you to your coach?"

"Yes, please. Thank you Raoul," she said wrapping her arm around his gladly accepting it. "Thank you again for hearing me out Raoul...And I will I will try my hardest to convince him. He will see, you're right." She somewhat seemed a little bit happier at the thought of Erik seeing the truth of her love for him.

"I really do hope everything works out for you. And - congratulations, by the way," Raoul added. "To both of you, although I guess he won't accept any congratulations until he understands that this is a good thing." A slight smile returned to his face and lit his eyes as he began to lead the way out to the front of the house.

"Well...Goodbye Raoul...It was good to see you again after some months of not seeing you. Hope everything is well," she said as she got into the carriage after kissing his cheek. Ah, yes now she was going back home to her beloved husband.

* * *

**R&R Please!!!**


	25. Mask

**This is the 25 chapter and after this there will be no more until my friend and I start RPing this again which will be soon promise!! Anyway hope you like the story so far!! Can't wait to see what everyone has to say about it.**

* * *

**Chapter 25- Mask**

Once back at the Opera Populaire she went down to his house and walking through the door said, "Erik! I'm home!" she took off her traveling cloak and put it on the rack that is was usually hung up on.

Erik poked his head out from the music room, sparse locks tousled and clothes rumpled. "Hullo," he said, rather spaced out, and then brightened. "Oh, Olivia, I was writing ..." He moved towards her slowly, his hands moving to take her around the waist as he held her close. "Where were you? I'm afraid I must have lost track of the time, sorry. I was ... right in the middle ... of ..." He drifted off, staring blankly into space.

"I was at Raoul's...Talking to him for a few minutes since I haven't seen him in awhile. I'm sorry I left so suddenly. You did read my note though I left you right?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. His voice and the why he looked confused her and made her slightly worry. "Umm, darling, are you all right?" she asked quickly wanting to know what was wrong; though in the back-of her mind she knew he probably hadn't recovered from the whole her being pregnant with his child thing yet.

"I think so." He faded for a moment, furrowing his brow. "Hm? Oh, I'm fine. Just in the middle of composing, dear ..." His eyes unfocused. He strained to focus them again, looking at her. "Right, at Raoul's. Of course. How is he?" He brushed his hair back with one hand, still looking quite dazed.

"He's doing all right," she replied with a frown, "Erik...Though you say you're fine you, to me, just don't seem yourself. Please I never meant for the news to shock you like it did...I-I never wanted to hurt you in anyway." She rested her head against his chest a couple tears ran down her cheeks slowly as her arms wrapped around him in a loving hug.

"Oh, that's good." He didn't seem to notice what she'd said until her arms were around him; then he started, putting his arms around her and clearing up visibly, if only for a second. "Olivia, I really am fine. I'm just in the middle of composing," he insisted stubbornly, although he hadn't written a note on the paper. He had been sitting, forcing the notes and writing the same tune over and over again.

"I love you Erik you must know that...I love you with all my heart," she said nuzzling her face into his chest lovingly. She then looked up at him with her slightly tear stained face. "And it's good you're composing...I've always loved your music." She tried to give him a smile but it only seems to turn into a grimace. _No I will never leave Erik...I would die before I ever thought that way_, she thought to herself but did not say out loud.

"I know." He didn't return the sentiment - not at first. He simply stayed silent for a moment, before smiling and seeming to realize what she'd said. "I love you too, Olivia. You're the most important thing in my life."

Nothing about the child. Maybe if he didn't mention it - if he ignored it - if he just pretended it didn't exist...

"But...you hate what's inside of me...You hate what we created...Erik it's a part of me as well...I know you know that," she said as she took a step back from him and pressed her hand to her stomach. _You said I deserved children...Do you take it back now that I am pregnant?_ she thought but did not say it. She knew Erik didn't need that right at this moment, though the way he's been acting though he was getting her slightly upset as well...She wanted him to love their child, wanted him to fully see she'd never leave him, never hate him, but as of now he didn't.

He drew back, wiping his hand absent-mindedly on his trousers as though he'd touched something soiled. He didn't need a reminder of what was tearing him inside-out, thank you very much. He actually snarled a little.

He feigned innocence. "I don't hate it," he lied, although his emotion was plainly visible on his face. He wanted his mask. He was frantic all of a sudden, scampering about like a panicked rat. "Mask," he gasped, staring pleadingly at Olivia.

"Yes you do...You do hate it Erik! You fully expressed it earlier," she said her voice rising in anger at his lie. Then suddenly at the mention of his mask she turned grabbing it. "You don't need you damn mask! God! When are you ever going to get it through your head that no matter what happens I will always love you! I love you for you, Erik!" she suddenly finding a small tear in his mask tore it in half and then on the ground, "That is what I think of your mask Erik! And this is what I think about you the real you." She walked up to him and kissing him fully on his lips her hands on both of his cheeks.

Erik's eyes went wide at the sight of his mask in pieces. He couldn't take her kissing him; he hit her, hard, across the face, backing away and flattening himself against the wall. He had become an animal, reckless, fearful, cornered and frightened and ready to attack. His hands were up in front of him, bent into claw like, grotesque positions, and he was hissing, snarling, and he could not feel the tears slipping down his face.

The woman before him was no longer his wife but his newest, cruelest tormentor, the one who had taken from him the last vestiges of human dignity. He was slinking along the wall, fearful that she would descend on him again and touch his bare flesh.

Olivia fell to the floor when he hit her tears forming and falling from her eyes as she covered her face; rubbing it slowly. Her hair covered her face and her breathing was sharp. "I'm going to bed...I don't need anything to eat...I love you Erik and I'm sorry," she said in a soft and hurt voice. She stood up slowly, and walked into the room.

She laid in the bed with the covers over her head and silently crying to herself but she couldn't fall asleep even though she wanted to. She couldn't forget Erik's face of fear in her mind. She didn't care about his deformity but just the fear written on it made her upset.

Slowly he came back to earth, sliding down the wall as he clenched his hands on his legs. He had struck his wife; hurt the most precious thing in the world.

The tears were hot now, soaking the collar of his shirt and turning chill against his skin. He gave a loud, rough sob - he had not cried for ages, at least not satisfyingly. He gave full vent to his sorrows, each sob harsher than the last until it seemed he was trying to cough out his lungs. Strangely enough though it burned his throat to cry that way it felt amazingly good ... almost fulfilling.

He wanted to enfold himself in his wife's arms, to have her hold him, tell him it was okay, that he was normal. With a shuddering sob he raised his hand to knock on the door - then collapsed against it, choking on his tears.

She sat up wiping her eyes that were now red with how much she had been crying. She looked over at the door and getting up wondering what she had just heard. She didn't care how she looked at the moment, and opened the door cautiously. Upon seeing Erik collapsed up against it she stopped opening it any further so he wouldn't fall flat on his face.

She took a step away so she was a good 10 feet from him; her one side of her face was red from his smack. When he had struck her it caused something she never wanted to happen she slightly feared her husband. Yes, she loved him, but feared him hitting her; she didn't want to get hurt especially by her husband, by the man she loves most.

He glanced up, face flushed with the effort of breathing, and slowly stood. "I'm sorry." Two words that came out rough and hoarse, that tore him inside and made him start crying again. He longed to go forward and rest his cheek against the top of her head, to simply hold her and be held as he fell asleep.

He didn't move, noticing how she stood back from him. His keen eyes easily picked out the red spot he had caused and he retched, so disgusted with himself that he was nauseous. "Oh, God Olivia," he sobbed, now unable to hold himself back. He staggered forward, arms outstretched.

"Please. Please don't hurt me!" those words escaped from her mouth. Her mind and body was reacting to the fear of being hurt again by him as she began to cry again. She took another step away from him before falling to her knees; her legs had been shaking so badly that they couldn't hold her weight anymore. She looked up at him her eyes looking apologetic for her reaction she had truly wanted to rush into his arms but she couldn't bring herself not after what had happened to do that.

A look of honest surprise flashed across his face, remaining there before doubt and horror flooded in. He dropped his arms and backed away quickly, coldness filling his face, eyes and entire body. "I'll leave you alone," he said shortly, and his voice was as chill as winter air.

Turning neatly on his heel he managed to get about five feet down the corridor before falling onto his stomach and hauling himself along like a pathetic worm. This was, he reminded himself painfully, exactly what he was: a pathetic worm. He no longer had the strength or conviction to move. He pressed his cheek to the cold stone floor, worn smooth by countless footsteps, and closed his eyes.

His voice sent chills down her spine when he spoke._ Go to him Olivia...He needs you! Needs you to show you that you love him_, her mind to her.

_What if he hurts me again?_ she asked back.

_You know he won't that's out of the question...you left him standing there with his arms wide open to you, and you turned him away because of fear. Go to him now! You love him! He needs you and you need him_, her mind said.

After a few minutes of convincing herself to go to him she gets up and slowly walks outside, but soon her eyes go wide seeing Erik on the ground. She rushes to him and her arms go around him. "I should be the one sorry Erik not you," she said in a soft voice to him.

"No." He shuddered, his voice weak and silent. He stiffened and sobbed in her arms. He didn't deserve her; he had never done anything to deserve such a perfect angel. It was tearing him up inside.

"No," he said again. "Don't be sorry, Olivia. You should be hurting me ... kicking me out ... at least not being so nice. I never wanted to hurt you. I'm sorry ..." He knew he was rambling, but didn't care. He felt wrong, being so loved and safe.

* * *

**R&R**


	26. Forgiven

**Hey! Sorry it took me a long time to add another chapter but been busy with work and school! Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 26- Forgiven**

"Shhh Erik...I will never hurt you...Maybe with words I will when I'm angry but it will never be intentially. I'm so sorry though. I did want to rush into your arms those moments before just...Being hit did cause slight fear in me. I'm over that now because I realize that tearing your mask was wrong but also I didn't want to lose you over this," Olivia said in a soft voice as she goes around to face him her eyes looking directly into his face without fear, "But I wanted to show you that around me you don't need that mask...I shouldn't have torn it but still I was angered that you couldn't see how much I love you with or without your mask. To me when I look at you, Erik, I only see my husband, the man I love more than anything in the world and who I've pledged my eternal love for. Nothing more and nothing less."

It was true what Olivia said. She knew she could never pledge the amount of love she did for Erik to anyone else should she had married an aristocrat like she was suppose to. Erik was the man she fell madly in love with and knew that even if they had never meant she would have felt incomplete with anyone else and would be wandering the Earth body and soul searching for Erik no matter how long it would have taken.

Averting his eyes, Erik gave a slight shudder and allowed himself to become lost in her words. He could hardly restrain himself from laughing giddily. He simply couldn't believe half of what she was telling him.

"Olivia, I didn't ever want to hurt you," he murmured insistently, eyes brimming with tears he could no longer let fall. How could she look so evenly at his face? Even he could hardly bear it, and he had been living with it for decades.

Still, he couldn't help but put his arms around her and let himself melt into her. He wanted to be part of her, to be able to look in the mirror and see a face untainted by murder and by such intense hatred as had plagued him his entire life. He wanted to know what a blessing it was to look into the glass and not feel his whole body clench with loathing.

He was sunk so deeply in his dreams that, for a moment, he could not register the feel of his own body, and he hoped, however foolishly, that his prayers had been answered. When he realized he was still himself, he moaned softly, fighting against tears.

"I know you never meant to hurt me Erik...And I never meant to hurt you either," she said with a sad smile. Soon though she was in his arms and she closed her eyes loving to be close to him. Her own arms wrapped around his neck. Yes, she loved Erik indeed and will show it every day for the rest of their lives.

"If you want I can go up and buy you a new mask. That's only if you want me to," she told him softly after she heard his moan. She wanted him to be happy and will do anything to make it so.

"I should make it myself," he murmured. Slowly he pulled back, glancing at her and averting his eyes in shame. "It's best if I do. But ... thank you," he said, gruffly, the words obviously unfamiliar, "for the offer. Olivia, please remember... I love you." These words, too, were harsh and unfamiliar coming from his lips, and he winced at how he made them sound. Still, the sentiment rang with truth, and he took her hands gently, squeezing them with his horrible hands to try and make things better.

"I am so sorry Erik," she said flinching at how harsh his words sound fearing now that she had caused some type of tension between them, "I love you too Erik with all my heart and all my soul." She had heard the truth behind his words but still how harsh they sounded made her think that maybe things wouldn't be the same as before. She gave his hands a loving and affectionate squeeze after he had gently squeezed her own.

He wanted to burst into tears at that moment but he drew himself up slightly, suddenly becoming the proud, aloof, sensual man he'd always been. "I do love you," he repeated, except this time his words were a gentle whisper and he followed the sentiment with a kiss from his revolting lips. "Olivia, why don't we go for a walk? I can stitch this back together in about ..." He scrutinized the pieces, and then smiled. "Forty minutes, perhaps? And then we can go to the park, or perhaps the centre of town."

When he repeated his words in that whisper it sent a chill of pure pleasure down her spine, and she smiled against his lips when he kissed her before kissing him back. She always welcomed his kiss and was glad that really nothing had come between them. "I love you too Erik," she repeated herself now with a real smile her deep blue eyes shining with happiness, "And a walk sounds lovely and forty minutes will give me enough time to clean myself up and pick out one of my outing dresses." Ah, how much relief she felt now that this seemed to be past them and things seemed to return back to normal.

"Perfect," he exclaimed, secretly glad to be getting away, to be on his own, for forty minutes. He slowly gathered up the pieces of his mask, and when he wasn't looking at her he felt secure enough to let his face fall and close his eyes. However, when he straightened up he was all shining happiness. Oh, how quickly he hid his sorrows.  
Another kiss to her cheek and he left, sweeping down the corridor towards his music room. A needle and thread was all he allowed himself to think about. A needle and thread.

Olivia stood up and went into their room and took out a light blue dress; setting it down on the bed flat out. Taking off her other dress off she slipped into the light blue one. As she was done putting it on she began to hum a song to herself as she sat down in front of the dresser mirror. Grabbing the brush she began to brush her hair while she hummed to herself a song that was familiar. It was called "Past the Point of No Return" the very song from Erik's old opera "Don Juan Triumphant".  
She really didn't mean to hum that song, but she had been there to see the performance. The song had suddenly popped into her head.

Erik only really relaxed once he was in his music room, methodically stitching the worn leather of his mask back together. As each piece fell into place, the edges pulled and distorted, he chewed at his lips until they bled. He didn't know what he was going to do - now he was married he would have less time to himself, and to find it would be almost impossible to do once the children came ...  
He shuddered. _Children_. He had never imagined having more than one, but now ... now the distinct possibility flooded his mind, and he suddenly found himself sitting straight upright and shivering slightly. No, children would be too much.

Olivia really didn't think on the matter of having more than one child...No the doctor told her it was rare to have more than one and to not worry. Most doctors feared when a woman had two or more children because it put strain on the mother and there was a higher risk of the mother dying or one of the children dying at child birth. They did have some forms of drugs yes to lessen the pain but it was really nothing major. Still Olivia didn't fear pregnancy she openly welcomed it and the doctor told her she really didn't have to worry much mainly because her hips were that of perfect size for caring a child and that if she didn't wear a corset her birthing should be practically normal.

After she was done it was exactly forty minutes. Her hair was hanging down in her heavy locks on her shoulders, and her eyes sparkled with the contrast of them being deep blue and her dress being light blue. "Erik, darling, are you all right?" she asked outside the door of the music room not going in though.

Erik had almost been dozing, his fingers moving automatically. He jumped at the sound of Olivia's voice. "Fine, love," he called back, pricking himself badly and accidentally smearing the inside of his mask lightest red. "Come on in, I've nothing to hide."  
Well, that was new. Usually he didn't simply invite her into the room - it was his sanctuary, the place he went when he couldn't take her love or her eyes or the sound of her voice, the place he retreated to seethe and brood until he could once again open himself to her light.

But now he was extending the gloved hand of invitation, even as he wished he had been more alert. It wasn't as though he had something to hide, other than the liter of morphine he was stowing should Olivia turn 'clean' on him and demand he get off the stuff.

Olivia was surprised by his sudden invitation only being in the music room a few times after their marriage. She walked in after seeing him extending his gloved hand. Her strides as she walked to wards him were graceful and almost flowing. Being a dancer had made her such even when she walked normally. Everyone in the Opera Populaire was interested in why she had decided to quit, but mainly it was because she wanted to spend as much time as she could with Erik and be the wife she was suppose to be.  
"How's your mask coming along Erik?" she asked as she sat down beside him giving him a small smile.

"Nearly done, love." He smiled back, kissed her hand gently and set back to work. "I apologize, it's taken me longer than I'd imagined. No matter... it's nearly done, see." He showed her the mask, which was nearly completed. It had a slight patchwork look but it would be all right for the moment. Erik would stop and buy something leather - perhaps some sort of bag, if possible - to cannibalize the material and make another mask, and for the time being he would simply wear the patchwork mask. It was almost as good as new, and he glanced at it proudly, obviously needing Olivia's praise. Deep down he was really no more than a little boy.

Olivia let out a small laugh but out of good humor when he kissed her hand. "No it is all right really I do not wish to rush you or anything, darling. Just making sure everything was going all right," she told him before looking down at the mask he was showing her. His stitching was quite good and it did look almost as good as it had before. Looking back up at him she nodded. "It's lovely Erik your stitching is perfect, and your mask looks almost like it's new," she told him as she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and leaned forward kissing his cheek lovingly.

He flushed hotly, glancing down at the mask. Almost new? No matter how much praise he received from her, ne could never get used to it. Quickly he affixed the final two pieces onto the mask, fitted it to his face - due to the stitching it irritated him and it was a tad tight, but that was all right - and stood. "I'm ready if you are, darling."

Olivia stood up beside him and wrapped her arm around his. "I'm ready also," she said kindly as she gave him a bright smile. Though inside she felt bad that she had done that to his mask. She knew she should have never let her anger get the best of her but she did anyhow; with that she ended up hurting Erik. She ran her finger across the beautiful gold wedding band she had put on Erik's finger only three and half months ago.

He watched her fingers, intrigued, and then, in a sudden fit of affection, captured her lips and put his arm about her waist. "Shall we?" he asked, feigning as haughty a voice as he could manage. Perhaps this time he'd try softer leather, he decided; maybe even a suede lining. After all, he did deserve it.

"Olivia," he started suddenly. "Do you plan to return to the stage?"

* * *

**R&R please!!**


	27. Think of me

**Hi!! This is chapter 27 YAY!! and yes I know it's still not done amazingly! It's almost been a year now that my friend and I have been doing this story and we keep coming up with new ideas and stuff!**

* * *

**Chapter 27- Think of Me**

She kissed him back, her eyes closing as they did so. Soon though her blue eyes reopened and blushing slightly; giving him a smile though. "Yes we shall my darling husband," she told him with a short nod of her head. Soon though her eyes went wide at his question. "Return to the stage?" she repeated his question almost surprised that he would even ask her that, but soon she fell into deep thought. "Well," she started after a few minutes, "I have thought about going back up and returning, Erik."

As he led the way through the dark corridors, confident even in pitch black, he turned her answer over in his head. "I would dearly love to see you back in your rightful place," he murmured, although the way she had phrased her answer gnawed at him. Never the most trusting of men, even in the best of cases, he was set immediately into anxiety by her words. _What if she plans to leave me?_

Olivia didn't mean her words she was just thinking about returning back up to the surface to perform on stage; though she somewhat phrased it wrong. She let him lead her, trusting him with leading her through the pitch black of the cellar tunnels. "My rightful place?" she asked licking her lips slowly. This was her rightful place down here with him but up on stage she would be able to perform once more but this time as a singer, mainly because she is pregnant. Still, should she decide truly to go back on stage she will sing every night for Erik and Erik alone even if there will be hundreds of others watching her.

"You belong onstage - you outshine the brightest of stars," he exclaimed, tipping a wink. He was all charm of a sudden, nimble and light and carefree. She would never leave him. He, Erik, was on top of the world, and she was his queen. He curled an arm about her waist and pulled her to him in the waltz position. "My sweet," he whispered in her ear, "there is no place for you but where hundreds, no, thousands of eyes can drink in and envy your stunning beauty; no pedestals for you save the highest. And what pedestal is higher than that of the Opera Populaire?"

Her eyes went wide and she felt her heart racing at his words. So sweet, kind, gentle, charming and affectionate al at once which made her look up at him as smile. "You are right about the Opera Populaire being the highest pedestal of all. But know this Erik whether I'm singing or dancing out there on that stage it's for you and only you, my darling," she said to him feeling a few tears of happiness roll down her cheeks as she stood there with his arms around her waist.

"OF course it's the highest pedestal," he agreed. "After all, I built it that way. And Olivia, love, I know you do." One thin hand gently came up to caress her face, his eyes glowing with light and love in the half-dark. His high had flattened out, becoming a plateau of emotion on which he stood stable, perhaps for one of the first times in his too-long life. "Olivia," he whispered, relishing just the sound of the name on his lips. "Olivia, the moment you return to that stage the Opera Populaire will finally find itself in your grace and your voice."

"All right then Erik it is agreed I will rejoin the Opera Populaire and sing," she told him as her arms wrapped around him and she hugged him tightly and lovingly. "I love you Erik," she said putting all her emotion into that saying. She was also happy about returning to the Opera Populaire, plus since she has been with Erik he has taught her how to love singing somewhat more than dancing.

He took her hands in his own spiderlike fingers, caressing them gently, running his nails lightly over the skin of her forearms in hopes of eliciting a response. Gently playing with the sensitive skin of her inner elbows Erik gave a soft smile. "I love you too, my darling. More than you could ever imagine," he murmured. He guided her towards an upward-leading corridor. "Shall we go, my sweet?" he asked, his lips twisting in his characteristic half-smile.

Olivia felt shivers run up her spine, the light, thin hairs on her arm rise, and goose bumps form on her arm when Erik's nails ran across her fore arm. She let out a few giggles and gave him a big smile. "Yes, let us go Erik," she told him as she rested her head against his arm. Ah, yes she loved her husband and she would never stop. Everything he did, and does makes her love him more and more with each passing day.

"Wonderful. Anything in particular you need while we're up there?" As he spoke he adjusted his mask, hoping the stitching was not too visible. The mask had lasted him quite a long time - seeing it ripped was like having his heart torn out and devoured before him. Still, he decided, as he looked at Olivia's smiling face, he could never have really harmed her for it. Even Christine, dear, sweet, befuddled Christine, would have met her death had she committed such a great trespass ... but no; Olivia was a goddess to him. He could never harm her.

"Love you," he murmured under his breath, and his heart swelled with joy as the daylight began to shine at the end of the tunnel.

She thought for a moment at his question. "Possibly some nice perfume, and some stuff for the bath. I ran out yesterday," she said blushing slightly. She had a particular scent she loved and that was vanilla. It was her favorite and she wore it for almost everything, shampoo, body wash, and even perfume. It was just how she was. Of course she had other scents like roses, lilacs, lavender, but vanilla topped them all by far. "Also I'll probably pick up the dresses I ordered in a few weeks ago. I got a message from the seamstress and she said they were done." Olivia looked forward and upon seeing the daylight coming closer she felt her heart soar. She was going on an outing with Erik which was perfect in her mind especially after what had happened earlier this morning.

"More vanilla for you? Darling, you know I can make that," he chided her gently, but he was smiling. There was nothing he loved more than pampering his wife. "I'm sure we can accommodate that, love."

Yes, that morning had been hellish for Erik; but now, faced with the prospect of a new mask, a new project, and the means with which to spoil Olivia, he was absolutely merry and almost giddy with the joy that had invaded every part of his being.

"Oh Erik you know I don't like burdening you with making stuff for me...You're a busy man," she told him in a playful matter-of-fact voice as she slipped her hand into his. She knew Erik loved to spoil her, but normally she wouldn't ask for much when they went on their outings, but today was sort-of like a mini-shopping day for both of them actually.

After thinking about it a little bit she suddenly changed the subject. "Is there a specific song you would want me sing when I audition at the Opera Populaire, Erik?"

"I'm never too busy to make anything for you, my love," he whispered against her ear, lovingly squeezing her hand. "Although I don't mind buying it for you, either."

He had his mind on the mask he would make, and how fine the leather had to be, when she jolted him from his thoughts.  
"Your - your song? Oh, err, of course. Why not the aria from Hannibal? You perform it wonderfully." He had almost forgotten the sound of Christine singing it, by now - at first, she had been almost a crutch, but now Olivia was the only voice in his mind. Think of Me belonged solely to her.

Olivia looked at Erik surprised that he chose that song. "Oh! Think of Me?" she bit her lip. It has been awhile since she has sung it...but maybe Erik would help her prep for it. "I'll sing it if you will help me practice it before I audition, Erik." Yes she was nervous especially since still no one has forgotten how well Christine was, and they would be comparing Olivia to her. Oh, well she knew Erik loved it when she sang it and besides she would be doing this audition for him not for the judges, well somewhat for the judges but mainly for Erik alone.

"I am shocked you'd doubt that at all," he informed her lightly, and grinned widely. "Should we go for your scents first, or for my leather?"

He looked forward immensely to their special time together - when they sang he could forget the baby, forget that soon he would be the world's ugliest father, and that the poor bastard would probably look like him. He could focus on the sheer beauty of her voice, the raw power of his own, and become lost in his focus.

* * *

**R&R**


	28. Out Shopping

**YAY!! Two hapters in one day!! Though I must say this will be it for a while...Sorry really busy**

* * *

**Chapter 28- Out Shopping**

"We can go for your leather first, darling," she told him happily, "Well...I only doubt the song because I haven't sung it in awhile darling. But I'm sure you'll put me right back where I need to be." She rest her head on his arm and gave his hand an affectionate squeeze. "It's such a lovely day don't you think Erik? The grass is green, there's not a cloud in site and it's not too cold or too hot. It seems just perfect!"

"Right, leather it is. Don't worry, love. I wouldn't let you take one step onto that stage without thinking you were perfect. You'll do fine, my love."

He put his arm about her waist, holding her close against him, and glanced around. Usually the beauty of the outside world was lost on him; now he tried to see it as she did, and melted with surprise and joy. "Almost as beautiful as you," he murmured, and kissed her cheek.

Olivia smiled at him her eyes shining. "Good because it will be really bad if I messed up the audition because I wasn't securely ready," she said as her thumb massage the top of his hand as she held onto it.

When he kissed her cheek she blushed a shade of pink feeling much better than earlier that day. After thinking her eyes went wide. "Also Erik may we please go to the seamstress...I'll be needing some new dresses...Especially you know," she said not saying it but placed her free hand on her stomach showing him what she meant; a frown forming on her face hoping he won't get upset.

"I wouldn't let you go anywhere near the stage if I thought you weren't ready," Erik assured her, and squeezed her hand. "Don't worry. I'll make sure everything is perfect."

His happy mood evaporated at the mention of the baby, but he faked a smile even as he moved away slightly, brows knitting beneath his mask. His entire body thrummed with negativity. Forcing a bright voice, he replied, "It's no trouble at all, love. I wouldn't expect you to keep on wearing your corsets ... it might hurt the child." The last two words came out bitterly, but he flashed a dazzling smile.

"You don't have to fake for me Erik. I just hope you know I will love you no matter what," she told him as she wiped her eyes a little so her eyes weren't swimming in tears. She looked up at him and gave him a smile though it was slightly sad. "I'm glad you're at least trying to fake being happy for my sake. But truly it's all right," she said with a long sigh escaping. Maybe in due time he'll come to see that me being pregnant with his child isn't a curse but a gift, she both thought and prayed in hopefulness.

Shaking off that sudden unhappy event she soon said. "Come though darling we must get you that leather to make you a new mask," she said having the brightest and most cheerful tone she could have after that.

"I'm not faking," he lied, his whole body tensing. Another fake smile planted itself on his lips. "I know you love me, darling. Don't worry about that."

He was worried, however - worried that the child would replace him, and that Olivia would realize how hideous a man she was married to. She would leave him, and he would be alone again, trapped in the bowels of the Opera Populaire, to live out his days as a wretched old bachelor.

He shook himself from these depressing thoughts, but only enough to hope against hope he would never have to make a mask for his child. "Yes, of course," he agreed absent-mindedly, opening the door onto the street.

Olivia nodded slowly, but when he opened the door she stepped out and smiled at him. "Thank you, Erik," she said letting his name roll off her tongue with love, meaning and feeling all at once.

Olivia was worried herself mainly though that Erik would not love their child when he/she would come. It made her heart ache just thinking about that but also made her head spin a little. She held onto her head swaying a little as she blinked her eyes back into focus. Interesting, that's never happened before, she thought never feeling faint before until now; even though she had gotten over it.

"Do you have particular color leather you want? Do you want your mask to be white or black?" she asked him wanting to know. He could get both for all she knew, but she was a curious natured girl; needing to know almost everyone and everything that was going on.

He nodded, holding the door, and closed it securely behind them as they exited. "Are you all right, darling? You looked a bit shaky there for a moment." Ever the concerned husband he grasped her arm and made sure she was steady, worry showing in his mismatched eyes.

After a moment he stood back and sighed, nodding. "I was thinking white, yes. It's easier to manipulate and color," he added, a sparkle of excitement in his eye. "Although now that you mention it, a black mask with a white trim might be nice ... mm?"  
He offered his arm to her, smiling sincerely now. If he didn't think about the Parasite, if he didn't consider that his wife would soon be taken from him, he could look at her and be happy.

"I'm fine," she replied with a nod and a smile when he had asked her that and had grasped her arm. Her bright blue eyes turned connecting with his mismatched eyes, and standing on her toes she kissed his lips softly and lovingly.

As he talked about a certain mask he wanted she felt her smile broadening. "Oooo! A black mask with a white trim sounds lovely! And I think will suit you very well," she said as she stood in front of him now her eyes looking him over as though she was evaluating his decision with how he looked. Ah, such a woman she was, but then again she was grown up and raised in a part of society where fashion was very much needed and class.

Satisfied that she was all right he touched her cheek with his finger-tips, put an arm about her waist, and started towards the market, dreaming about what he'd do with the masks. Perhaps suede lining would be nice ... keep his cheekbones from rubbing too much ... "Will it?" he asked softly, imagining how he'd look with it. Perhaps he'd even look ... well, handsome.

"You deserve someone handsomer than I, dear," Erik intoned solemnly, but there was a smile in his eyes. Who but he could give her all she deserved? "Perhaps someone with a team of snow-white horses to take you the ball, or servants to blow your nose for you. And a room full of dresses, in every color imaginable!"

"Yes! I think it will indeed!" she told him in a bright voice and gave him a big grin. Soon though his next statement made her grin fade slowly. She didn't want anyone else but Erik...No matter how many times he told her she deserved better than him she would always contradict it for she did not agree with it at all.

"Erik...All I'll ever need is what I have right here and now. I don't need any of that stuff," she told him as she held his hand lovingly, "Why do you think I deserve more Erik? I'm perfectly happy with what I have and being married to you. I don't ever think about marrying anyone else or having much more than what I own." This was very interesting coming from a girl who well...Grew up in the exact way Erik said she deserved. Then again Olivia's mother wasn't rich at all and had taught Olivia not to be a spoiled brat like most rich kids are, and not to be dependent on servants every waking hour of the day.

His response was a light, musical chuckle, and he squeezed her hand assumingly. "Don't worry, my dear, I was joking. But if you want a room full of dresses - if you want a team of snow-white horses - just ask, my love. Honestly, I'd live to give you a room full of dresses. And a complete set of vanilla scent. And dresses for the horses!" he added, "and vanilla-scented saddles for them! Why not? The sky's the limit!"

The open air always made him feel giddy, now that he had Olivia by his side. No matter how downright ridiculous it sounded, no matter how stupid he may look, when he was under the wide blue sky, he stood straight and laughed and joked and smiled so wide it made his face hurt. He was every inch a nobleman, a princely figure in impeccable dress and a spotless white mask. He felt normal and human, and he was in love - why _not_ get horses, and give them dresses?

Olivia burst into laughter as he began listing off items he'd give her. "Darling, darling, darling you spoil me too much. Though I love you and I think it's sweet of you to want to get me everything in the world and try to figure out what I desire just so you can go out and buy it for me. But you really don't need to," she said resting her head on his arm as he began to lead them to the busy market; a smile on her lips. It felt refreshing to be out in the open after so long of being down in the cellars of the Opera Populaire. Though it reminded her that with a child on the way they might need to find a place to live up here at least until the baby is healthy and old enough to live in the cellars. She would not bring that up though, not now anyway.

"I don't spoil you enough," he corrected her, and as they took their first steps into the market he began swiveling his head madly, ogling the leather bags and the reams of the material as he saw them. His hands, used to the familiar pick-pocketing motions, picked up little coins and purses here and there, but he was careful not to let Olivia see.

"Here," he added excitedly, and directed her to look at a beautiful set of black saddle-bags, which were supple and soft. "We could use this soft kind of leather for the corsets of the horses' dresses ... eh, love?"

As he spoke his long fingers manipulated the leather, rubbing it, testing it for durability and flexibility. "Perhaps a nice little hat and veil set for them, too, eh, darling?" he added, and sketched in the air with his fingers.

Olivia nodded to a few people who knew her but she didn't utter a word to them as she turned to her husband hearing his words. "Oh really darling...You're seriously going to dress the horses in dress?" she asked laughing now being highly amused by the whole thing. It would be a sight though seeing horses dressed in dresses and going down the street.

She looked at the beautiful black leather saddlebags and nodded. "I think they would make very good corsets, and hats and veils as well," she agreed as her small, delicate hands ran over the leather itself. Her rings on her left ring finger glittered and gleamed in the bright sunlight which made her glance down at them with happiness. Being married to Erik was in her mind the best thing in the world.

"Also though I think this leather will probably make a very handsome mask for you. It's soft and will probably last awhile," she told him after thinking a moment.

Erik tossed coins to the merchant, picked up a pair of saddlebags and slung it over his shoulder, smiling and glancing at Olivia's ring. How beautifully they suited her. "Oh, of course I'm going to put the horses in dresses, love. Only the best for you. And we'll fill the Louis-Philippe room with shoes for you. All for you!"

Laughing merrily, he loosened his cravat. The day was quite warm, and he saw no sense in remaining so stiffly dressed.  
"Olivia, let me spoil you," Erik offered. "A wonderful fabric caught my eye the other day - white lace against light blue cotton - I'm sure it would look marvelous on you. Shall we go take a look?"

Olivia watched Erik as he paid for the bags. When he replied to her, her eyes went wide. "Oh my silly loving husband you're so imaginative," she said with a smile but she thought it was quite interesting his idea about the horses. "Oh Erik! You really don't have to do that!" she said blushing when he mentioned about having the Louis-Philippe filled with shoes just for her.

When he mentioned though the fabric she thought. Blue was actually her color and it matched her deep blue eyes perfectly and brought them out. "You really think the fabric will look good on me?" she asked with a smile.

He paused, staring at her face intently. He was always honest; he wanted to give her the right answer. "Yes," he finally uttered, and smiled. "It'll match your eyes and offset your hair. Your eyebrows --" he traced them with one finger-tip, his lips open ever so slightly as though he was tasting her, "-- are arched in just a way as to make lace the only natural choice for you. I think you'll look divine in it - although, you look divine already, my sweet."

With that he began to whistle, his mind taken over by dreams of Olivia in a slim, white-and-blue lace dress. Suddenly he remembered her pregnancy, and his mood plummeted - well, why couldn't they get it so it fit, and have it taken in later?  
His mood rose again, and he put an arm possessively around her waist. _Mine,_ he thought, and smiled.

* * *

**R&R Please!!**


End file.
